


Happy anniversary baby

by devilscut



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Angst and Porn, Blow Jobs, Bottom Derek, Bottom Stiles, Children, Established Relationship, F/M, Genderswap, Heterosexual Sex, Lactation Kink, M/M, Married Couple, Mistaken infidelity, Morning Sickness, Oral Sex, POV Derek, POV Stiles, Panties, Pregnancy, Temporary girl/Stiles, Top Derek, Top Stiles, childbirth complications, face fucking, graphic childbirth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-01-11 20:38:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 61,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilscut/pseuds/devilscut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek have been together for a long time now.  Seven years in total, the last four of them happily married.  Everything should be perfect.. successful careers, pack and family, a home together but Stiles wants more.  Has started talking about kids and adoption..  and Derek's scared.  Scared because his inner wolf is insisting that the only child it will accept is one of their own.. of their blood, their dna.  The tension that this has caused has Derek doubting his mate's fidelity particularly when he starts to scent another female on Stiles.  On this day of all days will Derek lose everything he's ever wanted or will Stiles surprise him as per usual.  </p><p>Happy anniversary Derek and Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xxxAthaelaxxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxAthaelaxxx/gifts).



> This work is gifted with appreciation to xxxAthaelaxxx, a kind and generous author/reader of this fandom.
> 
>  
> 
> Hi all - I've had a particularly horrendous past week which started with a broken toe and went downhill rapidly from there. It was all enough to give me writer's block and derail me from 'The first time' so trying to work out the kinks I started a little something else. The next few chapters in this should follow pretty quickly after some editing. So I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Unbeta'ed.

Derek lay on his side watching his mate sleeping.  Head propped up on his pillow he can easily see every inch of the younger man in the dark bedroom.  Can see where the sheet tangles around Stiles’ ridiculously long and lightly muscled legs from his restless movements.

 

His body maybe in constant motion, even when he sleeps, but his face is peaceful and relaxed.  Derek loves to see it like that.   No trace of the horrific nightmares that had plagued him for such a long time after he’d sacrificed himself in an ice bath for his father.  It was only after they’d been together for a little while that they’d come to realise that when Stiles slept at his side it was as if his subconscious knew he was safe and didn’t let himself be pulled into those frightening dreamscapes as often and if he did.. Derek was there to wake him and drag him back and into his arms.

 

He can never thank enough, whatever higher power had deemed him worthy of the other man.  His life had changed from the moment that he had met Stiles and Scott stumbling around in the woods all those years ago.  He’d known there was something different about the teenager with the close cropped hair and fluttering hands from that very first moment, just not how much of an impact he’d make on his life in all the ways that mattered. 

 

An incredible, wonderful impact that still left him reeling, even now.

 

He can’t stop looking at him, eyes tracing over the broad shoulders, the defined muscles of his back and arms, the scattering of milk chocolate moles that he’d played an intimate dot to dot with his tongue, only hours before.  Inhaling deeply, he lets the rich, musky scent of Stiles, sex and sweat wash over him.  Relieved that’s all he can scent.  If Stiles woke up he’d seriously give Derek hell, can almost hear him.

 

‘Der you’ve gotta stop with the creepy sleep staring it’s freaking me out’.  Or maybe he wouldn’t, he can’t tell these days.  There’s been tension between them for the past six months and Derek had thought initially it would go away on its own.  Had been quite prepared to ignore the elephant in the room for as long as it took.

 

The strange thing is that the reason for the tension is that they want the same thing.  After 7 years of being together, the last 4 so happily married that Derek had let his guard down and not expected this pain he was suffering now, Stiles had started to drop hints about kids.  Started talking about adoption, now that they were settled in their careers. 

 

Stiles at 25 worked as a Crime Scene Investigator for the County after completing his degree in Forensic Science and Derek at 31, after finally finishing his in English and Comparative Literature, and a number of years writing feature articles for various magazines, has just had his first paranormal mystery published only to see it skyrocket up the bestseller lists and currently there’s a bidding war raging for the film rights that his agent is overseeing. 

 

The only problem is that while Derek’s head acknowledges that adoption is the only way for them to have kids, unless they go the surrogacy route, his wolf is ruthless and doesn’t want to accept any child in their family except for his and Stiles.  One of their own blood.. combined genes.. dna.  Which he freely admits is an impossibility, but he can’t deny what his heart and soul wants.  What his instincts demand.

 

He wants children so badly, but he’s hamstrung by the idea that if they adopt that he won’t be able to love them as all children need and deserve and he would hate himself forever if he emotionally hurt a child in that way, by being a distant and remote parent.  He’s tried to explain to Stiles how he feels, that it’s something he struggles to control and he thinks Stiles gets it, but when he sees the sadness in those whiskey coloured eyes, that same stubborn wolf howls in anguish not wanting his mate to hurt, even though it’s him that’s causing his mate to grieve.

 

Derek’s afraid.

 

Afraid that Stiles is going to leave him for someone who can give him what he can’t.  An uncomplicated human life not a supernatural one rife with danger and darkness, with a wife or husband rather than a mate, with children regardless of where they come from and without a possessive demanding werewolf who wants only him, over and over all the time, who would quite happily exist with just his mate and his pack for the rest of his life.

 

He’s afraid that Stiles is cheating on him.

 

They’re both bi, so Derek knows that Stiles has been attracted to women in the past, but he never ever thought.. his breathing hitches when he thinks about the scent that’s lingered on Stiles’ skin over the past month.  It’s not there all the time, Derek can tell it’s female though.   It’s so entwined with Stiles own scent of vanilla and citrus that it’s almost hard to separate them and another piece of his heart shrivels and dies every time he catches it.      

 

It’s not possible for Derek to cheat on Stiles, not that he would ever want to, but the nature of the mate bond simply won’t allow it.  He’s not felt physical desire for another person since before he accepted that Stiles was it.. the one for him.  His one and only.  He’d thought that Stiles had felt the same way as well.  The younger man had certainly told him that on many occasions, although admittedly it was usually in their bed either pre, mid or post ‘sexy times’ as Stiles likes to call them.  Whatever problems they may have the sex is still phenomenal, just thinking about the two of them together has his cock twitching against his thigh.

 

Now he’s starting to doubt everything that he thought he knew about himself, about Stiles and about the two of them together as mates, as a loving couple.  He’d always thought that if anyone ever cheated on him that he would be strong enough, have more pride of self to let that go on. Damn it, he’s an Alpha werewolf, one of the strongest of his kind and he should be able to ask his mate.. what the fuck was going on.. should be able to fucking demand to know.  To confront him.  He was wrong.  So wrong.  He can’t.

 

Because it’s Stiles. 

 

Because what if the answer is the very one he fears the most.  That he doesn’t want to be with him anymore.

 

He loves him so much.  It’s more than love, more than desire.. he can’t even begin to acknowledge exactly how much his husband means to him.  His husband.  His. 

 

So he doesn’t say anything.  Doesn’t do anything.  Even when he knows that Stiles isn’t telling him the truth all the time about his whereabouts or what he’s doing. 

 

Stiles hasn’t been lying directly to his face.  He’s been around werewolves long enough to know that there are ways to circumvent his mate from picking up whether he’s telling the truth or not.  It’s all in the wording. 

 

This evening’s conversation comes back to haunt him and he can feel his stomach muscles clench in despair, wants to draw his knees up to his chest and protect himself from the hurt.. wants to hide.  But, he can’t it would disturb Stiles who is sprawled loose-limbed next to him and he has an early start this morning, so all he can do is lie there and relive it in his head.

 

 

**_“Hey babe, I’m home.”  Stiles calls from the front door as he throws his keys into the bowl on the side table near the front door._ **

****

**_The feminine scent threading through Stiles own assaults Derek’s senses and the crack he carries in his heart splits wider.  Forcing a smile, even though his chest aches with excruciating pain, he steps forward and embraces the other man.  Stiles is practically vibrating under Derek’s hands.  He’s pleased and excited by.. something or someone.  Still he’s surprised when Stiles cups his jaw and leans in and kisses him with a passionate intensity that has Derek instantly rock hard in his jeans and he can’t control the way he clutches at him, wanting to keep him close.. keep him happy and satisfied with him.. only him._ **

****

**_“Where have you been?”  He mouths the question against the taut line of Stiles neck where he’s tilted it back letting Derek nuzzle into him.  He can feel Stiles’ pulse under his lips._ **

****

**_“I’ve been with Scott.”  There’s not a hitch in his breath, not a spike in his heartbeat.  Derek knows what he’s doing though.  He’s not told him ‘where’ Stiles has told him ‘with who’ and there’s enough of a difference that Derek knows he’s avoiding answering the question directly, yet still telling the truth.  So at some point yes he was with Scott, but as for the rest.. who knows.  Only Stiles and he’s not saying._ **

****

**_Circumventing Derek’s questions so cleverly with words, his mate has always been smart and he and his wolf relish the intelligent, inquiring and quirky mind that lies behind dark whiskey eyes flecked with amber.  But, to have that same bright, cunning and dangerous mind used against him hurts in ways that he can’t even begin to describe._ **

****

**_He can’t bring himself to pursue it and let’s his mouth slide up to the hinge of Stiles’ jaw and he nibbles and sucks and licks until he hears Stiles low moan and he can feel the vibration from his throat against his face where it presses into him._ **

****

**_“Derek.. please..”  Stiles rolls his shoulder trying to dislodge Derek from where he’s buried his face into his neck and nudges against him, trying to dip his own head down so he can kiss his mouth. Derek’s unmovable though.  The other scent is quite strong here and Derek breathes it in trying to recognise it, if it was one of the females in his pack he could understand the intimate location, it would annoy him, but because it was pack it would be understandable.  They’re all handsy with one another, hugging and touching constantly because of the comfort in giving and receiving of physical contact._ **

****

**_All he knows is that it doesn’t belong to anyone of their pack mates and he’s reasonably familiar with some of Stiles work colleagues too.  This is a stranger’s scent and yet not, all at the same time, at the core it’s Stiles and yet these unmistakable threads of femininity are tangled within it.  Rich, fertile and warm it rushes through his senses and it’s beguiling, intoxicating and Derek struggles with the knowledge that this female, whoever it is, makes his mouth water and his dick hard and that shouldn’t happen.  Ever.  Not when he has a mate._ **

****

**_So if she affects him this way.. a monogamous werewolf bound by every bond and tie that he can create between him and his mate.. how the hell can Stiles resist her?  Even worse.. does he want to?_ **

****

**_Anger and confusion overwhelm him and he grabs Stiles and slams him into the wall before crashing his mouth down onto his.  It’s as hot and as passionate as ever, that’s never changed.  From their first time together when Derek had taken Stiles’ offered virginity into his possession, the need and desire has never diminished only burned hotter and brighter over the years._ **

****

**_With bruising hands and hungry mouths they collide over and over.  Bodies surging and grinding together and Derek’s civilised brain is being overridden by the primitive hind one that demands he take his mate right here, right now.  Reassert his dominance as an Alpha over his mate.  His wolf doesn’t care about being politically correct, it just wants its mate.  Against the wall, on the floor, bent over the hall table it doesn’t care where._ **

****

**_His nails grow long and razor sharp as he slashes at Stiles clothes, tugging and pulling, tearing them right off until Stiles stands before him, weaving back and forth on unsteady legs, completely naked.  Cock flushed and hard against his belly, smearing pre-come against his skin from where it bubbles out of the rosy pink head._ **

****

**_“God.. Derek yes.. take me to bed..”  Stiles looks dazed, eyes dark with lust and Derek growls his pleasure at the sight, tries to burn it into his memory forever._ **

****

**_“No.. here.”  He drops to his knees and wraps his arms around Stiles slender hips and presses his face into his mate’s cock and balls.  The scent here is pure Stiles and Derek lets the coarse, curling pubic hair brush against his cheeks, chin and throat.  Delights in the sweet vanilla and tart citrus that soaks into his skin, marking him as Stiles’.  He can’t help the moan that bursts out of him when his mate drags his long slender fingers through his hair, combs through and tugs and pulls at the strands that have twined around them._ **

****

**_“Beautiful..”  Derek whispers, lips pressed to the hot blood filled length of Stiles’ cock before he begins to flick his tongue against it with little kitten licks and the sound of Stiles’ moans fills the hallway and echoes in his ears.  His cock is beautiful.  Derek doesn’t care whether it juts out from his mate’s thighs proudly erect or if it’s soft and tucked neatly in its nest of hair, he always wants to touch, always wants to taste it._ **

****

**_He can’t drag his eyes away.  Long and sleek, flushed pink with blood and the head is dripping pre-come steadily onto the floorboards. His mouth waters._ **

****

**_“Come on.. Derek please.. come on suck me..”  Stiles is begging and it rolls over Derek like a tidal wave to hear that desperation.. that longing for what only he can give.  Stiles' shoulder blades are pressed against the wall and his hips thrust out obscenely and Derek runs his hands up and down Stiles' thighs to watch the long, lean muscles twitch and dance under his touch.  He traces delicate patterns on the soft skin before reaching up to cup Stiles’ balls and the base of his cock and he holds it firm before his lips and just breathes on it.  Hot breath making the sensitive skin visibly ripple and contract on his balls and his cock bob up and down in encouragement._ **

****

**_Lowering his head, Derek licks and nibbles at the sensitive head and revels in the feeling of Stiles trembling thighs against his forearms.  The taste of his mate on his tongue is heady and he swipes it over his teeth and the roof of his mouth wanting that salty tartness to coat every inch, wants to always taste Stiles’ essence.  The hand in his hair tightens and pulls gently trying to guide his head and Derek’s cock throbs in his tight jeans at the sensation and he moans long and loud as he sinks his mouth down to the base of Stiles’ cock.  Stiles’ hips thrust wildly at the vibration._ **

****

**_“Sorry.. Derek..can I.. I need to..”  Stiles slides his hand from his hair to stroke his cheek and jaw in apology, brings his other hand down to cup the other side of his face, palm rubbing against his stubble.  “Please..”_ **

****

**_Derek flicks his eyes up to look at his mate’s face and what he sees there, the red flushed cheeks, dark pupil blown eyes and sinful slack red mouth reassures him that no matter what, Stiles wants him.  He gives the barest of nods, mouth full of cock, when Stiles starts to fuck into it._ **

****

**_Their eyes lock and hold and Stiles is whining as he pushes his long sleek cock in and out between lips that Derek can feel increasingly become more swollen and puffy from such hard use.  With every push in Derek slides down to the curling pubic hair and pauses for a second nosing against it and inhales deeply as he strokes his tongue on the underside of the cock that is increasingly fucking faster and faster until Derek’s struggling to breathe, until he feels lightheaded which only increases his own pleasure._ **

****

**_“Derek.. Derek.. Derek.. that’s it baby suck my cock.. gonna come in your mouth.. down your throat.. fuck..”  Stiles has always been a vocal lover and Derek can’t resist him when he totally loses control of his mouth and the things that come out of it make his heart beat faster and his cock throbs in time and he just wants.. wants everything.  He sucks harder and can feel Stiles’ balls lift and knows his mate’s close._ **

****

**_Derek reaches around and cups the firm buttocks that flex and strain as Stiles fucks into him.  Massaging the taut muscles he lets his fingers trace up and down the crack of his ass and groans when he feels Stiles spread his legs as he pulls back and just lets the tip of his cock sit on Derek’s spit-slick lips.  It parts that private, intimate seam of Stiles’ ass and he can push his fingers in and he firmly rubs and presses against the burning hot pucker that hides there._ **

****

**_It’s like he’s pushed a button and Stiles howls more wolf than human, as his hips begin to snap out a punching rhythm and he’s holding Derek’s face tight and unmoving, pumping his cock fast and hard into Derek’s frantically sucking mouth even as his ass pushes back onto Derek’s fingers, so hard that one amazingly penetrates almost instantly upto the first knuckle.  Stiles wails above him at the sting of the dry intrusion.  Derek keens at the twin sensations of the iron-hard cock starting to jerk in the wet heat of his mouth and the burning hot silken channel that clamps down on his finger with every movement._ **

****

**_“I’m coming.. fuck.. I’m coming..”  Stiles thrusts violently, once.. twice and then freezes, hands holding Derek’s face as his lips press flush against the nest of hair at Stiles’ groin and his beautiful cock jerks and pulses, the head tight against the back of his throat and the come is pumping out and straight down and Derek swallows even if he doesn’t really need to because he knows what that sensation is like on the sensitive head, he’s been on the receiving end of Stiles’ oral ministrations and knows how mind-shatteringly good it is._ **

****

**_Stiles slumps, hunching over the top of Derek’s head wrapping his arms around his shoulders as the last shuddering pulses of come burst over Derek’s tongue and he lets the younger man slide out of his mouth and helps steady him as he collapses onto his knees._ **

****

**_“Love you.. love you so much..”  Stiles whispers and Derek doesn’t have to check his heartbeat when he can look into his eyes he can see it, knows that right now, for this moment he speaks the truth_ **

****

**_Stiles presses his mouth to Derek’s closed one and he whimpers, begging for entry and Derek parts his lips wide and Stiles begins to lick into his mouth.  Tongue plunging in deep to seek out and find all traces of his come in Derek’s mouth.  It’s too much and Derek can’t stop the growls that rumble out of his chest and he pulls back._ **

****

**_Stiles’ breath hitches as Derek manhandles him into position, on his hands and knees.  Derek knows it’s one of Stiles’ kinks that he loves his werewolf strength, how he can put him into any position he wants with ease and underlying it all is the knowledge that Derek really could do anything to Stiles.. anything at all and he wouldn’t be able to stop him.  It’s a dark thrill that they both enjoy, although Derek knows that he would never do anything that Stiles didn’t want._ **

****

**_“Gonna fuck you now.. baby.. it’s not gonna be easy.. gonna be hard.. hard and deep..”  Derek can hear how his voice is harsh, like gravel in a blender, hunger grating and scraping his vocal chords raw.  Stiles bows his head down low, resting his forehead on where his weakened arms have collapsed under him as he listens to Derek, ass presented high in the air and Derek thinks he will never ever get his fill of this sight._ **

****

**_“Yeah.. fuck me hard.. wanna feel it.. feel it in my fucking bones.. carry it with me all the time..”  Stiles whispers the words while he rocks back and forth, already searching for the rhythm and Derek can only flick the top button open on his jeans, not surprised to see his hands shaking, and the rasp of his zipper echoes throughout the hallway and he can see Stiles visibly start to tremble when he hears it.. can see the way his ass clenches needing something within it, something thick, hard and hot._ **

****

**_Derek pulls his cock out and can’t resist stroking it, once.. twice before letting it rest against the crack of Stiles’ ass and his mate whines, while he digs into his pocket to pull out the packet of lube he has there.  It’s a habit now that when he gets dressed in the morning to slip at least one into his pocket because the desire is always there and they’ve been caught short without any before and it’s not always practical to rim Stiles to readiness, depending on where they happen to be at the time._ **

****

**_Stiles moves slightly and before Derek knows what’s happening, Stiles has dropped his head onto the wooden floor, forehead pressing into the boards as he reaches back with his hands and grabs his ass cheeks, one in each hand and spreads them wide.  He groans long and loud because he knows what Stiles is asking for by displaying himself this way, revealing the perfect rosebud tinted pucker._ **

****

**_It doesn’t happen very often, but Derek knows that Stiles means what he says when he asks to feel it.  There are times when he doesn’t want to be prepped, only wants to feel the painful stretch, the burn of his muscles being invaded and pushed wide open by the fat width of Derek’s cock.  He slips into the dividing groove of his buttocks and he can’t help but grind his cock at the feeling of heat that scorches down the length of it._ **

****

**_With shaking hands he tears the packet and pours the lube over his cock especially around the head.  Drops the empty packet onto the floor and with one hand gripping the base of his cock and the other resting on the dimpled base of Stiles’ spine holding him in position, he starts to rub the head over the pucker.  Up and down, round and round.  He does it over and over and all the while Stiles is holding his ass open to him as he rocks back and forth on his knees._ **

****

**_When it catches on the rim and nudges in they both catch their breath.  Derek pushes a fraction and the tip penetrates, he can feel the beckoning silky heat and has to bite on his lip hard to not follow through and wildly plunge and buck against him._ **

****

**_“Come on.. come on Derek.. fuck me please.. fuck me so hard.. wanna see stars..”  Stiles voice is sweet desperation and music to his ears.  Surely he’s been wrong about all that he’s suspected.  Has to have been._ **

****

**_Stiles whispers so softly that Derek thinks he must surely just be mouthing the words and he’s just hearing the echo of that movement in the air as the other man breathes.  Agonizing pain skewers through his heart when he deciphers them.  “One last time.. before..”_ **

****

**_“NO.”  He roars furiously and pushes his cock in relentlessly until he’s balls deep into Stiles’ ass.  He can see Stiles fingers dig deep into his quivering ass cheeks leaving his knuckles white with the strain as he makes the most wild and incomprehensible noises that Derek’s ever heard from him.  Regret at pushing him so hard swirls through his head and he starts to drag his length out to check he’s not injured him when he clearly hears Stiles amidst his moans._ **

****

**_“YES.. like that.. just like that.. mark me up from the inside out.. wanna feel you Derek.. don’t stop.. don’t stop..”  It’s too much for Derek, hearing his mate ask for him to be rough.. feeling the way his ass grips and pulls at his aching cock and he pulls nearly all the way out before slowly sliding back in.  It’s like a punch to the gut at how good it feels, at how tight Stiles is wrapped around his cock._ **

****

**_He lets his hands hang by his sides and the only point of contact is the increasingly steady pounding of his cock into Stiles hole and the press of Stiles’ thighs back against his own denim clad ones.  This kink is one of his own, that he likes to strip Stiles naked and fuck him while fully clothed, likes the feelings it gives him.. the dominance that his wolf demands._ **

****

**_Derek grabs Stiles by his hips, fingers pressing deep into the flesh as his own hips snap harder and harder, pushing his cock in deep and pulling out to the tip only to plunge back in and all the time Stiles holds himself open for his mate.  Derek groans at the stinging slap of his balls against Stiles’ ass, thrusts harder enjoying that edge of pain that rides alongside the pleasure that threatens to shatter him into a million pieces.  Breathing hard and fast Derek can scent Stiles’ pre-come again, fresh and tart in the air and knows that the younger man’s started leaking out of his cock._ **

****

**_“Is this what you wanted?”  He growls, knowing that he means more than what’s happening right at this moment.  “Wanted me to fuck your hungry little hole with my cock.. wanted me to punish you with it.”_ **

****

**_“Yes.. God yes.. fuck me Derek.. make me hurt so good..”  Stiles sounds raw and breathless and it makes Derek’s chest go tight and his groin twist in knots of ecstasy even though he knows deep down that he could never punish him.. never hurt him with deliberate painful intent._ **

****

**_He leans forward and wraps his arms around his mate’s waist and presses his chest to Stiles’ back, can feel the sweat soak through from Stiles’ skin into the cotton of his wheat coloured Henley and revels in it.  Wants Stiles scent to permeate his skin forever, wants to smell like him always.  Stiles releases his hold on his ass and runs caressing hands over the length of Derek’s arms, tracing the cords and tendons that stand out with the tension that’s gripping the wolf tighter and tighter.  Stiles plants his hands on the floor and braces himself against Derek._ **

****

**_Planting teasingly gentle kisses all over Stiles’ spine and shoulders knowing that the contrast will drive the younger man crazy as he thrusts harder than ever, Derek can feel his own orgasm starting to rise, can feel his balls tighten. Hips snap wildly and he’s growling and moaning as Stiles pushes back hard against him.  He never gives an inch, takes what Derek gives him and returns it tenfold and Derek feels such love and pride in this man who is his mate._ **

****

**_“Stay.. don’t leave me.. don’t leave me.. don’t leave me.. don’t leave me..”  Over and over he begs his lover, his mate, his husband to stay, to not leave him.  Doesn’t even realise he’s saying it aloud until he hears Stiles responding._ **

****

**_“Not leaving.. not ever.. love you.. love you..”  Stiles moans long and loud.  It’s enough._ **

****

**_Uncontrollable instincts have him mouthing and suckling against the meaty part of where Stiles’ shoulder joins his neck and Derek can feel his incisors lengthen and he’s biting into his mate’s sweet trembling flesh.  His eyes roll back in his head as he reclaims his mate who screams his name over and over as his flesh is penetrated with cock and fang._ **

****

**_Growling wildly, his orgasm bursts from him.. the wolf set free by the pleasure inundating his senses.  He grinds against Stiles’ ass as he pumps his come into his mate revelling in the flood of fluid that spews forth endlessly from his cock and into the other man.  Racking shudders vibrate throughout his body, from the top of his head to his toes, everything seemingly connected to the way his cock flexes and pulses deep inside his mate._ **

****

**_Slowly he comes back to himself and finds that they’ve toppled over, he’s still deep inside his mate’s body and he can see the spatters of white fluid that mark the floorboards and knows that Stiles has come untouched.  The sweet release of his body brought on by the power and pressure of Derek’s cock pounding into him, sometimes brushing his prostate.. sometimes not and the addictive pleasure pain of his bite._ **

****

**_With his arms wrapped around Stiles all he can do is nuzzle into his neck and ear, whispering words of love and praise for his beautiful mate.  When Stiles grabs his hands and holds them within his own, it feels like maybe.. just maybe they would be okay._ **

****

**_“Remember what you’re saying here.. remember this.”  Stiles says and Derek can tell by his serious tone that he’s worried by something.  Wants to ask more than anything what it is, but this crippling fear of losing him still grips him and all he can do is promise._ **

****

**_“I will.”_ **

 

 

Derek reaches out across to where Stiles is mumbling and sighing.  It had taken him a long time to get used to sharing his bed with the other man because even in his sleep Stiles is never quiet.  Now he knows that if Stiles isn’t next to him shifting restlessly or muttering away with random thoughts that emerge between his sleep slack mouth, sometimes drooling, that he probably will never truly rest again.

 

He strokes fingertips down the length of his spine, feeling the soft skin.. the warmth that is Stiles under his touch.  It’s melodramatic to say that he can’t live without him, melodramatic but true.  He just can’t and he resolves there and then on today of all days that he will fight for his mate.  He will not let what they have go easily. 

 

Stiles twitches and moves away under his hand, face turning away from him on his pillow.

 

“Happy anniversary Stiles.”  Derek whispers and if his eyes sting and burn he doesn’t acknowledge it. 

 

Not at all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek wakes the next morning to find Stiles has gone to work. Feeling more optimistic he decides to take his husband to lunch for their anniversary and when he goes to Stiles' workplace the Sheriff reveals a secret that Stiles has been keeping from him.
> 
> Heartbroken he wanders through the streets of Beacon Hills until he spots a familiar jeep and what he sees shatters what little is left of his heart.
> 
> It's not until later that he and his enraged wolf discover exactly what the secret is that Stiles has been keeping from him and because it's Stiles it's something he never even saw coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the encouraging comments and kudos and for simply reading my work I am very appreciative.
> 
> Go to this site to see where the inspiration of Stiles in this story came from by the wonderful artist BraveKate on Deviant Art.  
> http://bravekate.deviantart.com/art/fem-Stiles-361541525
> 
> Unbeta'ed.
> 
> Spoilers in the end notes.

When Derek wakes later that morning, sunlight finding its way around the edges of the curtain and lighting up their bedroom, he quickly realises that there’s no one in the house.  No other heartbeat.  Stiles has gone.

 

On the pillow next to him is a note with the chicken scratch scrawl he’s become used to now, although it still takes him a moment to decipher the slashing rune-like marks. 

 

_‘You looked too comfortable to wake up this morning._

_I’ll see you tonight, be prepared for a surprise._

_Happy anniversary – love you sourwolf,_

_S xxx’_

Something inside him eases when he reads the note, particularly the endearment.  ‘Sourwolf’ has definitely become that between them after all these years and all the misunderstandings that had occurred between them before they’d gotten ‘their heads out of their asses’ as Stiles’ Dad likes to tell them.  Frequently.

 

Rolling over he looks at the clock and it’s.. God it’s well after 10.  He never stays in bed this late.. he must’ve been more restless and tired than he thought.  If he gets up and has a shower now he can easily make it to the forensic labs and take his husband out for lunch on their anniversary.  Decision made, Derek gets up. 

 

In their bathroom he can scent Stiles.  Vanilla and citrus swirls in the steam surrounding him and breathing him deep into his lungs makes him light headed and aching with need.  He soon finds himself with one arm propped up against the tiles his forehead resting against it while the water pours in a steady stream down his arching back.  His free hand strokes his throbbing cock, pumping it from the thick base to the flared tip.. starts off smooth and steady and quickly escalates into him fucking into his tight fist when he thinks of all the things he would do to his mate if he were here. 

 

Pictures all too easily the way droplets of water would cling to his eyelashes as he looks up from his knees with those burning hot golden eyes as he sucks on Derek’s cock with that obscenely red mouth stretched wide and.. and.. fuck fuck.. his cock pulses and jerks violently as he comes.  Knees wobbling weakly he watches as white streaks of fluid splash against the tiles and his howl of ecstasy echoes and wraps around him leaving him spent.

 

Derek fixes himself a small breakfast of yoghurt, muesli and fruit mixed in a bowl followed by toast topped with scrambled eggs and bacon.  His metabolism has only one setting.. supernaturally fast and he has to continuously graze throughout the day otherwise his body will turn on itself and would burn through any fat layers first before devouring the muscles.  It should be enough to keep him going until lunch.  Smiles at the thought of surprising his husband and for the first time in a long time he feels.. lighter.. yes it’s really the only way he can describe it.  That a weight's been taken off him.

 

 

Driving through Beacon Hills he relishes the way the Camaro handles, the ease with which it chews up the road and spits it out.  It’s getting older, like him, but there’s no way that he will ever get rid of it.  It was Laura’s and he remembers too many times where he’d sat shotgun and looked across to see her long hair whipping around with the breeze from the open window as she tapped out a rhythm on the steering wheel to whatever song was playing on the radio.  Remembers when she would turn to him and punch him on the arm and smile. 

 

“Lighten up dorkus maximus and sing with me.”  Together they would sing to Metallica or Guns ‘N’ Roses or whoever took their fancy.

 

It was also where he and Stiles had kissed the first time.  Hesitant and awkward certainly, but the heat they had generated had him coming in his pants within minutes of their lips touching.  He can’t even really remember what they’d fought that night, only known that the sight of Stiles in real danger with that thing’s claws a heartbeat away from eviscerating the younger man, had been an awakening of sorts.  An awakening that had told him that if anything had happened to Stiles, that Derek would be diving head first off the top of the tallest building he could find and let’s see how werewolf healing could deal with that.

 

 

Walking through the Sheriff’s Department building, Derek nods at a few people he recognises before reaching the labs where Stiles desk is.  It’s empty.  Damn, he should’ve rung him first, he was probably out in the field.  Turning he nearly ploughs straight into the Sheriff.

 

“Hey son, thought I saw you walk through, what are you doing here?”  The Sheriff places his hand on Derek’s shoulder and it feels good, it is good.  Stiles and he had been together long enough now that his mate’s Dad had taken him in and he often joked that he now had 3 sons.   Stiles, Scott and Derek.   After his own Dad, Derek can’t imagine having a better father figure in his life and he likes it.  Likes it a lot.

 

“I was going to take Stiles out for an anniversary lunch, but I guess he’s on a call out.”  He indicates the empty lab.  The look in the other man’s eyes, confusion before worry makes those blue eyes darken make Derek’s gut screw up  tight into knots.

 

“I guess you forgot about the leave of absence he put in for.”  The Sheriff’s voice sounds hopeful, like it would be preferable that Derek was losing his marbles and his memory.  For the life of him he can’t hide his reaction.  Stiles always used to say his face was so stoic and impassive that he could give Spock a run for his money.  Not today.

 

“Leave of absence.”  He’s choking.. choking on the very air that he’s breathing in. Stiles did say be prepared for a surprise, maybe he needed the day off for that.  “For today?”  Derek asks and the hand on his shoulder squeezes tight.

 

“For a year.”  The Sheriff says quietly.  “He sprung it on me yesterday, said it was an emergency and asked for it as unpaid.  You didn’t know?”  Derek can only shake his head, looks down to see his hands trembling.  The Sheriff looks down and sees them too and grabs hold.

 

“Whatever’s going through your head.. stop it.  He’ll have a good reason.  I know my son and he was excited yesterday.  Whatever he’s doing it’s going to be a good thing.  You’ll see.”  He squeezes his hands. 

 

“Stiles loves you.. it used to scare me how much he loves you.. thought he was going to be hurt so bad, then I realised you felt exactly the same.  Never in my life had I thought I would see anyone make my son as happy as he is when he’s with you.”  The Sheriff drags him into a hug and Derek clutches at him desperately, burying his face into his father-in-law’s neck, taking the comfort that the other man offers, scenting pack and a hint of Stiles in the older man’s skin.  Hoping that everything he’s saying is true.

 

“Are you still seeing that therapist I recommended?”  The Sheriff asks softly after a while, both of them ignoring the curious looks from other officers and staff as the older man continues to hold his son.  Derek simply nods his head, yes. 

 

“Have you told Stiles yet?”  Again Derek simply nods his head, no.  He realises what his father-in-law is trying to say.  You have secrets from Stiles too and they’re not necessarily bad.

 

“Give him a chance to explain.  Okay.”  The firm solid hand stroking the back of his head is soothing and he can feel the shuddering breaths he’s been making start to settle and eventually return to a normal rhythm. 

 

 

Sitting in his car Derek looks at his phone.  The temptation is so great.  They have GPS tracking on both of their mobiles it had saved their lives a number of times when it had felt that the constant monsters and challenges to their pack and pack lands were coming every day.  They've not had to use it for a long time now, the Hale pack's reputation had grown until most of the other packs didn't dare to trespass.  It was unspoken that they didn’t use it to check up on each other’s whereabouts when not under threat.  He thinks about calling him, scrolls through his contacts and is about to hit the dial button when he hesitates.. can he sit there and listen to Stiles lie to him.

 

He throws his phone onto the seat next to him.

 

A whole year.  What could Stiles be intending to do with a whole year off work?  Unpaid as well.  Not that they can’t afford it, they can.. easily.  A year.. he could do anything.. travel, study, bum around if he wanted to.. start a whole new life somewhere else.. with someone else.  Hissing sharply, Derek looks down at where his hands have become tight fists.  He wipes the blood onto his jeans from where his claws have penetrated into his palms.

 

“Give him a chance.”  Derek looks into his rear vision mirror and winces at the bleakness he can see in his eyes.  A bleakness that hints at the long held belief he’d always tried to suppress that what he had with Stiles wouldn’t last.  That his beautiful, intelligent mate would come to his senses at some point and realise that he’d made a mistake by throwing in his lot with a broken older werewolf with so many issues that he would give the mental health community study material for the next hundred years.

 

Driving aimlessly, Derek turns on the radio letting it blast into him, trying not to listen to his own crazed thoughts.  He can’t go back to their empty house not knowing where Stiles is, so he drives.  From one side of town to the other, down streets he doesn’t recognise.. losing himself and getting so turned around he’s not quite sure where he is and that’s when he sees Stiles’ Jeep. 

 

The original blue one he’d had when Derek first met him is long gone.. too many accidents that weren’t really accidents when the supernatural was involved.. too many repairs needed.  He can remember when they’d bought Stiles his first new car together.  Derek’s lips quirk at the memory, how excited his mate had been when they walked into the dealership.. well Derek walked, Stiles seemed to bounce.

 

The black jeep was parked in front of the reception of a small motel.  Not seedy.. not somewhere you could rent a room by the hour, but not five star either.  Derek parks down the street from it, where he can observe.  Is he really doing this?  Spying on Stiles.. he’s starting to feel like he’s in one of those shows like ‘Cheaters’ or something like it, trying to catch out his mate doing the wrong thing.  It’s not like he planned this though, he reasons, he just happened to come across Stiles’ car purely by chance and now that it’s here like a gift horse he can’t look away.  Needs to see what’s happening.

 

Stiles comes out of the office putting his wallet away in his back pocket.  At least he thinks it’s Stiles, can’t really tell.  He’s wearing a hoodie, the red one that Derek bought him one Christmas that makes his skin glow, and with it pulled up and over his head it could really be anyone.  Stiles opens the Jeep door and before he climbs in another car pulls up alongside from the Motel parking lot and it’s a silver BMW that Derek recognises and he sits there in disbelief as Stiles stops and leans down to the driver’s side window and gives Lydia Martin a kiss goodbye.

 

Stiles.  Lydia.  Stiles and Lydia.  Lydia and Stiles.  It goes round and round in his head until it threatens to explode and Derek rests his forehead on top of the steering wheel.  How?  He can’t understand it.  He knows Lydia’s scent, she’s been pack for such a long time now that even without being near her he can pull up that scent memory of jasmine and black peppercorns that always made him want to sneeze whenever he was around her.

 

Stiles and Lydia having an affair sounds so ludicrous, but he knows that Stiles crushed on Lydia for many years and they’d become close after the supernatural shitfest that had gone down in their last few years of high school.  Derek had always thought of Lydia as being Stiles’ best friend because Scott is more.  Scott is Stiles’ brother and their ties are different than those of just friendship.  Has Stiles come to realise that his feelings for Lydia have come back?  Or worse.. maybe they never went away?

 

Wrapping his arms around his belly he tries to hold himself together as the rolling, twisting motion of his guts threaten to make him vomit.  With panting little breaths he’s able to suppress the urge to just a twinge of nausea.  Derek sits in his car holding himself together.  Lets the feeling of numbness wash over him because it hurts less that way, like his emotions have been given a big shot of novacaine.

 

When he finally lifts his head, Derek wonders how long he’s been in a daze because both vehicles are gone now and the sky is turning dark as the last streaking rays of sunlight disappear.

 

A beep comes from the phone on the seat next to him and when he picks it up Derek realises that he’s missed a number of calls and some texts.  He rubs his face tiredly, he never even heard a thing.

 

When he checks he can see they’re all from Stiles.  The most recent one pops up onto the screen.

 

Stiles 5.45pm

_Where r u?  Worried.  Call me._

 

Derek starts the Camaro and drives home.  He’s got nowhere else to go.. sure any of the pack would take him in, would give him a bed for the night, but he can’t because his heart isn’t there.  It’s in the Victorian two storey house that’s in suburbia with a rear fence that backs onto the forest reserve.  It’s in the house that he and Stiles renovated off and on over the past three years making it more than a house, making it a home.  It’s with Stiles, because even if Stiles doesn’t want it anymore Derek can’t take it back.

 

The black Jeep’s in the garage and he slots into the space next to it.  Takes a moment, breathing deeply before getting out of his car and going to the front door.  He stands looking at it for the longest time.  It’s painted a light green.  Stiles chose the colour by holding up sample colour charts against Derek’s face while sitting.. squirming on his lap, smirking when Derek had gotten excited and hard, pinning his hips down when he finally realised that Stiles had been colour matching his eyes.  He’d not been smirking for long when Derek had him flat on his back and his calves draped over his shoulders.

 

There’s no way.  No way he’s going to let Stiles go without a fight.

 

Opening the door he steps into the hallway and it hits him like a sledgehammer right between his eyes.  That scent.  That fucking scent.  So rich and fertile.. it’s very ripeness is like a kick to the groin and he realises he’s instantly hard.  There’s a female in his house, one that is at her peak within her fertility cycle and it makes his mouth water and his skin itch and burn with the need to fuck.. the need to impregnate. Can feel his incisors lengthen with the need to bite her, hold her in place when he releases his seed deep into her womb.

 

Holy shit.  Derek begins to pant shallowly with his mouth so he doesn’t draw that intoxicating, seductive scent into his nose.  Has Stiles been fucking around with more than one woman?  Lydia and this.. this seductress.  In his own fucking house.  HELL NO.

 

Rage.. pure rage floods throughout his system.  Finally, he thinks.  Needing to feel that anger sweep over him, cleanse and purge him of all the grief and sorrow he’s been feeling.  Well no more.  No fucking more.   He’s going to throw her out of his house and beat Stiles’ ass till it’s fire engine red and glowing with heat, afterwhich, he’s going to fuck him.. over and over until he can’t exist without Derek’s cock penetrating him in some way or being filled up with his come.  He’s gonna mark his mate up good.

 

He’s so furious that with the blood pounding in his ears he can’t hear anything.. not a sound to let him know where his mate is.  If he had any sense he’d be hiding.

 

“STILES.”   He roars with his Alpha voice as he strides down the hallway into the huge open space living area, combining the kitchen, dining and lounge areas.  After checking his office and the library/reading room he climbs the stairs and growls furiously at the sliver of light that shines underneath the door to their bedroom.

 

If he’d fucked her in their bed, he was going to put a match to the bloody thing.  Smashing the door open he can see that the room is set up for seduction, the lights are dimmed and the covers on the bed pulled back enticingly, an ice bucket with a bottle of chilling champagne and two flutes waiting to be filled next to it. 

 

Logic tries to batter through his fury.. tries to tell him that Stiles wouldn’t be this stupid to have brought his lover here and created this setting.. an obviously unused one.  He can easily determine that no one’s had sex in their bedroom since he and Stiles the previous night.  Not yet, but soon.  He growls low.  Primal instincts override any rational thought and demand that he take back his mate.. claim what is his.. again and again and again.

 

Enraged Derek glances around the empty room before moving to the door of the ensuite bathroom.  Locked.  That scent, that alluring scent of Stiles and female in heat swirls around him and draws him in and he can feel his cock jerk in his jeans, leaking fluid into his boxers and soaking through the fabric.

 

“STILES.. get out here.. right now.”  Derek roars and growls as he bangs his fist on the door making it rattle violently in its frame, before his claws scrape against the surface of the door leaving long splintering gauges in the wood.

 

“Promise.. promise you won’t be mad..”  Stiles voice is pitched high and breathy, quite rightly, he should be fucking afraid of his Alpha mate right now.

 

“I’m not promising anything.  Now get out here and tell your.. friend to go.”

 

“What?.. What friend?  Derek it’s just me.”  Stiles sounds genuinely bewildered, but after the past 6 months of distance and the last month in particular, Derek’s just not buying it.

 

“Get your asses out here right now or I’m coming in and believe me when I say you won’t like it if I do.”  Derek’s chest is heaving with the surging emotions boiling within him, he cricks his neck from side to side and tries to rein in his wolf, he can’t afford a stranger to see him wolfed out.

 

His heart flutters frantically in his chest when he hears the catch on the door flick to open.  Slowly it swings back and the feminine shape that is hiding behind it steps out into the bedroom, head lowered and arms wrapped protectively around her body.  Derek struggles not to look at her keeping his focus on the bathroom and when his mate doesn’t come out he strides into the bathroom and.. there’s no one there.

 

“STILES.”  He roars his name again and rushes into the bedroom and grabs the woman’s arm, making sure it’s firm but not hurtful.  “Where is.. he?”  Derek trails off as the woman lifts her head and looks at him with Stiles’ whiskey coloured eyes and he blinks and blinks again.

 

“Stiles?”  Derek’s head is spinning and he stumbles back on suddenly weak legs to sit on the end of the bed.  He can’t drag his eyes away from the woman in front of him and his heart starts to hammer in his chest, thumping against his ribcage.

 

It’s Stiles and he’s beautiful.. more than beautiful, stunning.  Looking at him with those eyes the flecks of golden amber that are contained within them flare brightly, like they always have with intense emotions.  He’s gnawing on his full lower lip and it’s coated in a glistening slick substance that makes Derek’s cock throb picturing those lips wrapped around it.  Lipgloss, his stupefied brain eventually supplies. 

 

Lipgloss supplied by one Lydia Martin if he’s not mistaken.  The make-up, hair and clothes, even the way his skin glows, buffed and polished.. all of it point to a makeover by Stiles’ best friend and something in Derek’s chest that he hadn’t even realised was broken now feels whole again.

 

Stiles straightens to his full height, which Derek realises is at least a head shorter than masculine Stiles, and pulls his shoulders back before he lifts his head and that’s his mate.  He recognises that movement.  His mate who doesn’t back down and faces things head on.

 

“Surprise.”  Stiles lifts his slender hands and waggles them in the air either side of his head like he’s a performer on a stage.  The look on his face is almost painful to witness, Derek can see the ever changing emotions cross it.. love, fear and hope.

 

“Stiles.. how?  Why?”  Derek looks his fill, starting at Stiles’ bare feet where his toes curl into the carpet and is.. is that pearl pink nail polish coating his nails?  He swallows hard at the realisation he didn’t even know he had a foot fetish until the sight of those tiny manicured feet made him want to slide off the bed and onto his hands and knees and start to lick and kiss each perfect foot and suckle on each perfect toe.

 

His long legs are lightly bronzed and waxed or shaved he guesses.  The delicate shape of his slender calves beckons and Derek’s fingers itch at the tips wanting to touch and stroke across the smooth polished skin.  Thighs that are firm and toned leading to dark red boy leg shorts that cling so tightly it leaves him breathless when he sees clearly the defined outline of Stiles’ mound, not the package of cock and balls he’s used to seeing, but the lush intimate feminine lips that he knows intuitively would cushion his cock so very well.  The curve of rounded hips leading into the dip of a slender waist revealed by the clinging white tank top has his hands curling into tight fists he wants to grab that waist and hold Stiles in place while he.. Derek swallows hard.

 

His tits are just enough.. not too big, not too small, about a B or C cup, and when the nipples start to push against the cotton fabric as he watches, Derek starts to push himself up off the bed ready to launch himself at his mate when Stiles’ fluttering hands hover over his chest and Derek comes to his senses.  His mate is shy and now that his anger has gone Derek can hear the frantic beating of Stiles’ heart and knows that he needs to control himself, needs to let his mate lead this.. whatever this is.

 

Fragile collarbones and the smooth long neck that urgently needs to be marked lead Derek’s eyes to his face.  Stiles’ face.  The muscles in his groin twitch wildly when he sees the delicate bone structure of high cheekbones and gently sloping jaw, still marked with those wonderful milk chocolate moles and his mouth.. Derek’s always been fascinated by Stiles’ mouth and this feminine Stiles possesses a mouth that’s almost as wide and still has that full lower lip and delightful bow on the upper.  They’d really have to stretch to accommodate the thickness of his cock, a pulse of pre-come oozes out of the head and he clenches his jaw tight to stop the wild groans that want to burst out of his mouth.

 

The low rumbling growl of arousal that vibrates from deep within his chest will not stop no matter how much he tries.  He’s too wound up.  Too much in need.  Stiles hair is still short, but sweeping lengths frame his face and make his golden brown eyes huge, long dark lashes flutter as Stiles watches him looking.

 

“Stiles.. what the hell is going on?”  He can see his mate take a deep breath and can feel the pulse in his neck surge at the sight of those pretty tits lifting up and out.

 

“Uhmm.. I.. don’t be mad.. please..”  Stiles eyes are pleading and Derek shakes his head, letting his mate know that he’s not mad.. confused, bewildered, horny maybe, but not mad now.  Stiles bites his lower lip deep in thought. 

 

“I.. okay I can do this..”  His trembling lips quirk in a shaky smile.  “This was a lot easier when I was practising.. but you’re here now and.. Derek you’re a guy and I’m..”  He waves a hand up and down in front of himself. 

 

“I’m a girl and.. DerekIwanttohaveyourbaby..”  The last is said so quickly and rapidly that it takes Derek a moment to analyse what those sounds actually meant.

 

Understanding comes from his wolf first, who howls and yips in delight.  When Derek comes to his senses he finds he’s crowding Stiles into the wall, his large body pressing into Stiles smaller one, hunched over and burying his face into his neck and shoulder where he can scent vanilla, citrus and ripe female.  Heat washes over him and he can’t help but rock his pelvis against his mate, his cock is thick and achingly hard where it presses into the soft flesh of his mate’s belly.  He tries to push down the need to lift Stiles up and part those supple thighs and.. fuck.. he reels backwards.. because he needs to know more than anything how is this happening.

 

Collapsing onto the floor he presses his back against the bed and buries his face in his hands.  This is so not what he was expecting and a small slightly hysterical laugh escapes him.  His mate is Stiles though and when did the other man not surprise, amaze or confound him.  He digs his fingers into his hairline, nails biting into his scalp. He can feel Stiles’ presence hovering in front of him, when those long cool fingers wrap around his wrists and tug he doesn’t fight it.  Lets him pull them away.

 

“I’m sorry.. I can turn back.. we don’t have to do this..”  Stiles voice is thick and Derek can hear the pain in it.. can see the anxious expression focussed solely on him.

 

“I just.. this wasn’t what I was expecting tonight.”  Derek turns his head away as all the emotion, all the pain and fear of losing him wells up and threatens to drown him.

 

“What were you expecting?”  Stiles cups his jaw and slowly turns his head and whatever is written on his face makes Stiles gasp.  When he swipes his thumb over his cheekbone and draws the salty drop up to his beautiful mouth, it’s only then that Derek realises he’s crying.  The first time since he was given the news about his family.  It feels strange and yet the pressure that’s been building inside him for such a long time now feels released.  He almost feels like himself again.

 

“Derek?”  Stiles asks hesitantly.

 

“I thought.. I’d been scenting a female on you and.. and I thought you had found someone else.. that you were leaving me.”  The ache in his chest as he actually says the words aloud makes him hunch over in pain.. maybe not quite himself yet.  Stiles ragged drawn in breath is his only warning before the younger man.. woman wraps himself around his body.  Holding him tight and whispering in his ear, over and over.

 

“Never.. never.. I’m sorry.. so sorry, I love you.. only you.. love you Derek.. love you..”  Stiles holds his face and presses light sweet kisses all over, the lipgloss he wears leaves a slight sticky patch at every spot but Derek doesn’t care.  His hands grip Stiles waist and he listens to the words of love that pour out of his mate and it soothes the pain, takes away the sharp skewer of agony that he’d been living with over the past month.  He hadn’t even realised it was there until it was gone. 

 

Stiles pulls back and presses his forehead against Derek’s, amber eyes looking into green.

 

“You’re stuck with me.. mister.. forever and that’s not going to be long enough for me.”  Stiles breathes the words against his mouth and Derek can smell the minty toothpaste that Stiles favours and he presses his lips to the soft ones in the lightest of kisses, he daren’t go any harder.. press any deeper, push any further or he won’t stop.

 

“How did this happen?”  Derek grips his waist tighter when Stiles goes to move away, but he and his wolf like the way Stiles straddles his body and when his mate realises that struggling is futile he settles more comfortably on his lap.

 

“I read a couple of stories online about werewolves and how the Alpha could get it’s mate pregnant whether male or female..  it’s a whole genre out there called mpreg and I thought I’d ask Deaton about it.  Whether it was possible.”  He frowns in annoyance and the little furrow between his sculpted eyebrows makes Derek want to rub it away.  “After he stopped laughing long enough to call me crazy he did know of a way to make me female.. and here we are.”  Stiles looks into his eyes worriedly.

 

“Is it too much?  Too soon.  I just wanted to surprise you.” 

 

“Well you did that.”  Derek agrees, when he sees the light in Stiles’ face start to fade he draws him relentlessly closer and holds him tight to his chest.  The feel of breasts crushed to his chest makes Derek squirm inside.  It feels good and yet strangely feels like a betrayal that his body is so turned on by this female version of his mate.  He knows a good part of it is the breeding instinct and another part the fact that this **_is_** Stiles, but it still feels.. weird.

 

“Is it permanent?”  He can feel Stiles shaking his head, no from where he’s buried his face into his chest.  Relief washes over him.  They hold each other, purely in love and comfort.

 

“I want us to have kids Derek.”  Stiles says the words into the cotton of his shirt and he can feel the heat of his breath against his skin through the fabric.  “This was the only way I could think of for us.. for you.  I know you want them too.. want a family of your own.  I want you to have the chance to be a father.. to be the wonderful Dad I know you can be.  The kind of Dad who’ll love and cherish his kids, who won’t be able to refuse them anything and would protect them always.”

 

Stiles lifts his head and looks into his eyes.  “And I want to be there at your side when you do.”

 

Derek puts his hands on Stiles’ hips and lifts him up putting him to one side as he rolls to his feet.  Walking to the large chest of drawers against the wall he opens the top one that contains his belts, watches and sunglasses.  Reaching to the back Derek pulls out a large envelope.

 

Kneeling next to Stiles he holds the envelope between his hands before extending it towards his mate.

 

“What’s this?”  Stiles opens it and pulls out the papers that it contains.  Quickly scanning the pages his fingers tighten on the paper almost crushing it.  “Adoption papers.”

 

“Stiles.. I..”  Damn this was harder than he thought it would be.  Running his hand through his hair, Derek tries again.  “Stiles I’ve been seeing a therapist.”

 

He can see the way Stiles’ eyes widen with surprise and hurt which is quickly smothered as he coughs to cover his discomfort.

 

“I’m.. that’s good.  Really good.”  Stiles’ voice is lighter as a woman but it sounds rough with emotion now.  He reaches up and cups Derek’s face.  “Really I’m glad.”

 

Derek knows that he’s hurt Stiles by not telling him this and he turns his head and kisses the palm of Stiles’ hand, nuzzles into it.

 

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.. I needed to do this on my own.. if I was going to give it a go I wanted it to be for the right reasons.  That I wasn’t just doing it for anyone else.  She’s helped me a lot.. with so many things.. the fire and Laura.  Even about kids.. me being a parent.  Tell me you understand..  please..”  He asks softly.. begging his mate to understand.  Stiles leans forwards and gently kisses him on the lips.

 

“I can’t lie.. it hurts, but I understand.  I do.”  He dips his head, eyes focused on the collar of Derek’s shirt.  “I’m sorry too.. sorry that I hurt you.. had you thinking I didn’t love you anymore.. sorry that I didn’t tell you things either.. about this.”  Derek reaches up and lifts Stiles’ chin so they are looking into each other’s eyes.

 

“That you are willing to do this for me..”  He closes his eyes because he simply can’t contain the love that he has for the other man.  When he opens them he knows that they are blazing at Stiles with red Alpha fire.  “I have never been so well loved as I am with you.”

 

He draws Stiles in and kisses him, presses their mouths together and groans long and loud when Stiles parts his lips and lets Derek slide his tongue in.  The licking, stroking friction of their tongues sets him on fire and he moves swiftly, pinning Stiles partially beneath him against the floor, his thigh finding its way between smooth silky ones.  His hand he rests on the curve of his hip, fingers splaying upwards to caress the dip into his waist.  He pulls back, leaning on one elbow, breathing hard and fast as he looks down into the equally shattered face of his mate.

 

“So what are we doing here?”  Derek can hear how hoarse his voice is.  Need is riding him hard and his fingers pluck restlessly at the hem of Stiles’ top.  Stiles looks at him for the longest time, his eyes getting lighter and more golden with every second.

 

“I’m thinking we’re about to make a baby right now and maybe later on down the track we might even adopt.”  Stiles gasps when Derek can’t control himself and rolls completely over and onto his smaller frame and looks down at him.  His body is shaking and he can scent the feminine aroma of a woman ready to be impregnated.  It wraps around him, surrounding him and hammers away at his self-control.

 

“You mean it?”  He manages to ask.. needs to be sure.  “Because we don’t have to.. can still.. adoption..”  His mouth refuses to work properly, his brain ceasing to function.

 

“Yes.. yes..yes..”  Stiles punctuates each affirmative with little teasing nips to his lips and chin and.. fuck.. his neck and Derek can feel his control slide away completely and he’s kissing Stiles with a hungry urgency that leaves them both trembling.  Pressing his face into the side of his mate’s neck, Derek pauses for one moment when he hears Stiles say on a breathless gasp.

 

“Happy anniversary Derek.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay - I know a lot of you are probably a step or two ahead of me and can see where this is going and that some of the tags are dead giveaways, but just so you all know I will still refer to Stiles with 'he' and 'his' throughout this fic because whatever happens Stiles is a man, a guy, a dude.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek is still reeling from Stiles' sacrifice so they can have a child. He and Stiles can feel the incredible urge to have sex.. to mate and breed and along the way they learn more about themselves and the nature of the love they share, that it defies gender.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the supportive comments this fic has been receiving - very appreciative particularly when I am trying out a brand new genre in this fandom.
> 
> I will still refer to Stiles with 'he' and 'his' throughout this fic because whatever happens Stiles is a man, a guy, a dude.
> 
> Please make note of the tags regarding this fic there have been some additions. 
> 
> Please be warned that there is heterosexual sex in this chapter. If this is not for you please don't read.
> 
> Unbeta'ed.

“Happy anniversary Derek.”  Stiles whispers into his hair and Derek pauses fighting the urge to rut into his mate.  His wonderful beautiful mate who is about to make all his dreams come true and doesn’t deserve to be taken and used to satisfy his own needs for pack and family on the floor.  His Stiles needs to be cherished and loved in all the ways that matter.

 

He inhales deeply that intoxicating scent of Stiles entwined with a feminine musk that draws him in with every fibre of his being.  It’s like breathing in the source of all desire.. all burning need and heated desperation which he always associates with Stiles, it’s tangled with a fervent urge to breed, to seed his mate with his young.  It leaves him hard and aching, wanting and needing to be buried in Stiles flesh now.. right now.  Yet somehow, he finds the strength to pull back and gather up his mate gently into his arms and carry him to the bed and lay him down with shaking hands. 

 

Stiles shifts and moves away before Derek can even think about lying on top of him and pressing him into the mattress and he barely stops himself from snarling and dragging him back before he can get away.  He calms though when Stiles stops and kneels in the middle of the bed, more beautiful than any woman Derek’s ever seen in his entire life. 

 

There’s something curiously innocent and yet achingly sexy about the way he shyly looks down at the bed covers, flicking covert looks from under his long fringe of lashes towards him and his wolf whimpers in longing.  It reminds him of their very first time, Stiles had worn that same expression as he’d wiped sweaty palms up and down his jeans as he’d waited for Derek to join him on the bed all those years ago.

 

“Stiles.”  Derek wants to ask him so many things.  Why him?  How was it that he was so fortunate to have Stiles’ love?  How can he be so brave to do this.. to change his sex.. to carry and bear a child?  He can’t find the words though.   Can only look on in wonder and awe that this beautiful creature, this fascinating man with such courage, strength and determination is his and more than that.. that Derek belongs to him entirely.  His body, heart, soul and mind all belong to Stiles.

 

The look on Stiles face, it’s almost equal parts of apprehension and anticipation.  He looks virginal kneeling amongst the pillows with his golden amber eyes and smooth pale skin and that’s when it strikes Derek with such startling clarity his brain turns into a heated mush of purely primal instincts. 

 

For all intents and purposes Stiles _**is**_ a virgin.  His wolf likes that idea so much an uncontrollable rumbling growl of approval from way down deep in his chest begins as he looks at his mate, he can feel the hunger roll through him and knows that it’s showing on his face and in his eyes. 

 

That sinful glistening mouth falls wide open and his amber eyes look huge in his face, Stiles grabs a pillow and hugs it in front of his chest, hiding Derek’s view of those wonderful pert breasts with the pouty nipples.  Both he and his wolf don’t like that and he chuffs in reproval as he reaches out and grabs the pillow and quite easily pulls it away. 

 

Stiles grabs another one, holding it in front of himself like a shield, Derek grabs that one as well, although Stiles is more prepared this time and fights him for it.  It’s almost like some crazy sexy pillow fight and they do this until there’s no more for a breathless Stiles to grab and Derek can’t help but smile because his mate can’t hide the way his tits rise and fall with each panting breath.  They can only stare at one another and Derek can feel his smile gradually disappear as he watches in increasing arousal as his sexy mate simply breathes.

 

“Uhhh.. champagne.. we should totally celebrate..”  Stiles looks to the bottle desperately and reaches over, body stretching and arching in a way that makes Derek want to groan aloud, and pours a glass which he quickly gulps down before filling both champagne flutes and handing one to Derek.  Stiles quickly dispatches his second glass and Derek reaches out and grabs it before he can refill it again.  The thought of making love to a drunk Stiles doesn’t appeal in the slightest.  Putting them out of reach.  Derek turns to look at Stiles who avoids eye contact.

 

“Stiles.. are you afraid of me?”  He can feel a horrible surge of dismay rise within him.  Years ago before he’d understood what Stiles was to him, much to his shame he’d made the younger man afraid of him a number of times, with threats and occasional violence, slamming him into walls and hitting his head into the steering wheel of his vehicle.  He’d hoped that was all in the past now, but the way Stiles is acting now.. it feels like a bucket of cold water had been dropped on his head.

 

Leaning forward Stiles reaches out one hand and grabs his, squeezing hard. 

 

“Not of you.. never of you.. just.. this is different.”  Stiles flicks his free hand back and forth between them.  “I don’t know why.. I feel more vulnerable like this, maybe it’s because I’m smaller.”  He pulls back slightly and gives him that wry smile that he’s missed over the past six months.

 

“Or maybe it’s because you look like you’re about ready to eat me.”  Derek freezes at those words, because he’s pretty sure that what Stiles is talking about is not the same vision that’s running through his brain right at this moment.  Stiles’ smile slowly disappears as he watches his husband.

 

Uncontrollably, Derek’s eyes drop to Stiles’ groin.  The outline of his sweetly plump mound beckons enticingly, covered by the red cotton boyleg shorts he’s almost wearing.  Swallowing hard, he can feel a trickle of sweat run down the middle of his back beneath his shirt.  He’s hot.. too hot.. needs to cool down and before he’s even aware of what he’s doing he’s stripping his shirt off and throwing it to the floor. 

 

The longer he looks at the juncture of his mate’s thighs the more certain he is that he can see a damp patch appear darkening the crotch of Stiles’ shorts.  Derek inhales deeply and.. holy.. fuck fuck.. it’s like everything just got ramped up by 1000 per cent, the sweet scent of Stiles was now being overpowered by this earthy, musk that enticed.. no demanded satisfaction.  It was wrapping around him, teasing all his senses and he can feel his breathing become faster and faster, his chest rising and falling more and more rapidly.

 

“Derek?”  Stiles voice, even though it’s higher pitched and feminine, sounds strangled and confused, he lifts his eyes to look into his amber ones.  They don’t look so much amber now as dark and wanting, pupils blown wide with lust and need.  Stiles lifts his hands to his tits and cups them, plucking at the nipples between thumb and forefinger moaning softly before sliding them down his long slender torso to grip and stroke his belly.. low on his belly.. lower again until he’s cupping his mound with both slender hands and panting harshly from his open glistening lips.

 

Derek whines at the way Stiles holds himself, his thighs pressing tight together.  Squirming in front of him.  It near enough drives him mad, knowing that Stiles is achingly empty at his core.  Needs to be filled.

 

“What’s happening to me?”  Stiles’ whispers. 

 

“Pheromones.”  Derek growls the word as he toes off his shoes and unbuttons his jeans and tugs the zipper down.  He places one knee on the bed, hands fisting the bed covers to restrain himself from pouncing on his mate.

 

“Pheromones.. but I’m not a wolf.”  Stiles moans, shifting restlessly on his knees, rising and falling back onto his heels as he grinds his crotch into his hands.

 

God damn.. Derek tries to extract his claws from the tangle of material clutched in his hands.  Stiles is going to kill him because he’s just ruined another bed cover and he knows that this purple and blue one is his favourite.  Stiles moans again, louder.  Fuck it.. he'll owe him.  He slides his other knee up onto the bed.

 

“I’m an Alpha werewolf and you’re my mate.. I’ve claimed you Stiles and there’s power in a claiming bite even for a human.. especially for a human with a spark.. your body, this female one, knows it and wants me to..”  He pauses.  Hesitant.  He licks his lips wondering if his mate will taste like the Stiles he knows and loves.. he really hopes so.

 

“Wants you to do what?”  Stiles leans forward, placing one hand on the bed and then the other.  A flash of pink flutters over those red lips and Derek can feel his abdomen contract sharply at the sight of that little pink flickering tongue.  Can feel himself rocking back and forth on his hands and knees and suddenly realises that Stiles is opposite him mirroring his every move.  His mate, instinctively behaving like a wolf.. he can hear the soft high whines of encouragement that Stiles is making in the back of his throat.  There’s a pressure building inside him, he can feel it.. a heat burning through his veins and he’s barely hanging on now.

 

“Breed you, Stiles.  It wants me to fuck you and breed you.”  Derek whines when he sees the rippling shudder that Stiles’ body makes.  Can hear the desperate panting of his mate.  The fire’s stoking something in him until he feels like he’s standing on the edge of a great cliff. 

 

He growls harshly.  “I’m gonna put my pups in you Stiles.. plant them deep in your belly.. just like you want.”  

 

They can't look away from each other.  Derek thinks that this is the moment that Stiles will turn away from him, that the reality of it all is crashing down on his mate's head and he'll tell him.. no.

 

“Fuck me Derek.. need you to so bad..”  The words hang heavy in the air between them and that’s it, he’s done.. no more waiting.. no more hesitating, he needs to fuck his mate now.  He throws himself forward and drags Stiles into his arms.  Groans almost in anguish at feeling his mate pressed against his chest, conflicted because he’s enjoying the way Stiles feminine body feels against him, but desperately missing the hot scalding length of a cock pressing into his hip, the breadth of chest and shoulders that make him feel safe and secure.

 

“Stiles.. I..”  What can he say.. without seeming ungrateful or undesiring.  Stiles pulls back to look at him and he seems to know what he’s thinking, what he’s feeling and he grabs the back of Derek’s neck and pulls him close, nose to nose.. eyes locked on each other.

 

“Do you love me?”  Stiles rasps out in a light husky tone.

 

“How can you.. yes always.”  Derek winces.  God it would destroy him if he hurt Stiles over this. 

 

“This is me in here.  Different body yes.. but still the same Stiles.  The same Stiles that saved your ass all those times.. the same Stiles that drives you mad when I get too much caffeine.. the same Stiles that wanted to get that ‘property of Derek Hale’ tattoo across his ass at 18.. and thank you for talking me out of that one by the way.. the same Stiles that loves you so much he can’t breathe without you.”  Amber and green flash in understanding at each other.

 

He knows what Stiles is trying to say and he knows that if it were in reverse that Stiles would love him just as unconditionally.  They fell in love with each other.. their character, their personality and none of that changes even if the body does.  He lets go of any doubt, any guilt and remembers only one thing.

 

“God I love you.”  He breathes the words out on a sigh.

 

“I know.”  Stiles smirks.  Derek rolls his eyes.

 

“No.. no Star Wars quotes now.. not when we umphh..”  Stiles presses his mouth to Derek’s and he forgets everything else but the feel of his mate, the slide of their tongues in restless hungry movements.  He jumps off that cliff and revels in the fall all the way down.

 

Mouthing and nipping at each other, chins and jawlines are soon wet and covered with bitemarks and Derek presses his face into Stiles neck and the scent.. fuck.. it’s so strong it makes his head spin and he licks and sucks trying to taste it.  Delights in the way his mate’s sensitive pale skin retains every sucking bruising mark he leaves, letting everyone know that Stiles is his. 

 

He needs to feel Stiles’ skin.. wants to strip him bare and he pulls back sitting on his heels, his hands dropping to the hem of Stiles’ top and pauses when he feels Stiles’ hands cover his until he starts to help him pull it off and over his head.  He throws it across the room and when he looks down Derek forgets to breathe.

 

Swallowing hard he reaches out with hands that tremble to cup those sweet pale mounds topped with nipples that are soft and pale pink, but harden into little peaks as he watches.  A flush of red colour sweeps over them and travels up his chest and neck to stain Stiles’ cheeks with hot burning colour. 

 

His hands looks huge against Stiles smaller frame and the weight of his tits in his hands makes him groan loudly.  He rolls those peaks between his thumb and forefinger and delights in the way Stiles presses into his hands harder and moans long and loud.

 

“Fuck.. Derek that’s just..”  Derek watches as Stiles’ head falls back, his eyes seemingly losing focus as he caresses the softness of his breasts.  Nothing is hidden from him as he looks at his mate’s face, Stiles reveals everything.. the obvious pleasure he receives from his touch.  It makes his cock swell even more and he grunts at the pinch of his jeans, it’s almost unbearable, to the point of pain. 

 

Derek reaches down with one hand and frees himself from his jeans.  He’s so engorged that just the feel of cool air against his aching cock feels like a caress.  He lowers his head and flicks his tongue out to lick a hot wet stripe over Stiles’ nipple, if he wasn’t hurting so much from the ache in his groin he’d laugh at the parrot-like squawk that Stiles makes.

 

“Shit.. shit.. shit.. boobs man I never knew..”  Stiles doesn’t hesitate and presses his tit against Derek’s closed lips seeking entry for his pink flushed nipple.  “Come on Derek.. open up.. fuck..fuck..  that Lydia she should’ve warned MEEEEEEE..”  Derek sucks it into his mouth, circling around and around with his tongue and presses forward so that Stiles is forced to lay back onto the bed and Derek immediately covers him, his mouth not leaving his nipple until he kisses his way across to his other breast and suckles on that nipple too and Stiles is writhing beneath him, hands tangling in his hair, nails scraping across his scalp and he can’t control the moan that provokes.

 

Derek lifts his head to see Stiles watching him with slumberous golden eyes.  The expression on his face is one of wonderment and delight and Derek can’t wait it has to be now.  His lips seek and find his, kissing with a devouring intensity that leaves him spiralling out of control.  Derek’s tongue twirls and entangles with his, sliding and stroking and plunging in, increasingly frenzied as he slides a hand between them and pulls at the tiny red boy shorts. 

 

When they don’t easily come off, Derek carefully lets his claws extend and he slashes them free of his mate’s body.  Pulling the cotton fabric off Stiles’ mound, he can feel soft downy hair graze his knuckles.  He starts to quiver when he realises there is nothing between them and with his claws now retracted he starts to stroke through that hair finding the moist outer lips of Stiles’ sex.  All the time as his fingers stroke back and forth he kisses Stiles, suckling on his tongue as he has been on his nipples.  He can feel the vibrations of Stiles’ increasingly heated moans in his mouth, against his teeth, surging down his throat.

 

Gently parting the folds Derek easily finds the nub normally hidden away, but in Stiles’ passionate state, it’s swollen and protruding.  His fingers slide over it and he can feel the jolt that goes through Stiles beneath him, his hips buck wildly and he mewls against Derek’s mouth.  He’s so wet.. so slick.. sweat breaks out all over Derek’s body as he touches him, finds his centre and slowly slips one long finger into him.  The channel is snug.. hot and wet and it will grip his cock so well that he’s panting at the thought of it surrounding him.  Stiles hands slap frantically against the mattress as his body bows and twists under the onslaught.

 

Lifting his head Derek looks down at Stiles seeing the flushed cheeks, the sheen of sweat across his chest that pools at the base of his throat, red swollen lips.. the lipgloss long gone now.

 

“I need you.  Now.”  His voice is pitched so low that it's almost frightening.  He can’t control the desperation to get inside Stiles and he feels his heart threaten to beat its way out of his chest as he waits for his consent.  At his dazed nod, Derek frantically pushes his jeans down his thighs.. he can’t wait.. can’t wait any longer to waste precious seconds to pull them off completely.. just knows he has to be inside him.. now.  He lifts himself up with one hand, thankful for all the years of training with one armed push ups, and grabs his cock with the other.

 

He looks down and feels his heart ache with such an overwhelming feeling of love and desire for Stiles, the way he’s sprawled underneath him.  Legs parted and he can’t help the laugh that bursts out of him when he sees the soft neatly trimmed hair at the apex of his thighs for the first time.  His pubic hair has been shaped into an arrow pointing straight down.

 

Stiles lips quirk into a little wicked smile.  “You like? I thought you might need directions on how to get there.”  He waggles his eyebrows mischievously and Derek can only lean forward and kiss him, their lips smiling through it all.

 

He places his aching cock against the entrance of his body.  Stiles’ smile disappears as he bucks in reaction.  So slowly Derek pushes the head of his cock into the wet heat and shudders.  He can feel Stiles’ hips wriggling and he let’s go of his cock from where it’s notched in and places his broad hand across his mate’s smooth curving belly, holding him gently but firmly.  Stiles whines and his hands move to rest on Derek’s shoulders, fingers clenching, nails scraping.

 

“I know.. I know.. It feels strange.. I’ll go slow.. I promise..”  Derek pants out.  Even if it kills him he doesn’t want to hurt Stiles.  “It may hurt a bit, but I’ll make it good for you Stiles..”

 

“Derek..”  Stiles moans his name as he grabs his hand on his belly dragging it away and lifts his legs to lock them around Derek's hips.  “You don’t understand.. I won’t break.. I don’t want you to go slow.. I feel so empty.. I need you, need you now..”  Looking straight into his eyes Stiles suddenly lifts his hips and impales himself on Derek’s thick cock and their twin cries echo in the bedroom.

 

Derek’s in shock.  His pulsing, throbbing cock is buried to the balls in his mate.  His marvellous, giving, sensual mate.  He’d felt something give as his cock had slid home, had physically felt Stiles’ virginity break as he’d taken him into his body, but Stiles hadn’t even flinched.  In fact, a deep rosy flush sweeps across his breasts and up his throat.  His whiskey eyes are half closed and his little pink tongue darts out to moisten those red and puffy lips that Derek can’t resist kissing.

 

“Have we finished then..”  Stiles pulls his head down to whisper against his lips.  “Because there needs to be fucking.. seriously.. a lot of fucking..”  He winks seductively and Derek’s tenuous grasp on his control is gone.

 

“NO.  There’s more.. a lot more.”  He rasps out rawly, as he pulls out and pushes his cock back in the tight grip of his mate's body.  Takes great satisfaction in the way Stiles head lifts off the bed, his eyes wide and mouth open and gasping.  He carefully starts to move within him, pumping long and slow over and over.  Stiles head falls back with a thump and his eyes close as he lifts his hips into Derek's thrusts, starts pushing back against him demanding Derek move harder, faster and he realises nothings changed.. Stiles will always push for more.. take more.. give more.

 

Derek glances down between their moving, dancing bodies to see the thick column of his cock moving in and out of where they are joined.  Growling in pleasure, he feels Stiles thighs grip him tighter and he places one hand between them on Stiles’ belly and lets his thumb slip down and nestle between Stiles’ lips and he rubs his clit.

 

“FUCK..”  Stiles roars, his body bucking upwards his eyes no longer closed.  Derek can feel Stiles body clenching around his cock, gripping him tighter and tighter with every stroke in of his cock and every brush of his thumb against his sensitive clit.

 

“Derek please.. come on.. please I need it..”  Stiles writhes beneath him his hands stroking over Derek’s overheated skin and clutching and pulling at him with each increasingly powerful stroke.  He tries to hang on but his mate is pushing him, driving all thoughts of control right out of his head.

 

“Fuck me.. come on Derek.. fuck me harder.. give me those pups.. breed me..”  Derek roars down at his mate, knows that he’s wolfed out but he can’t stop it.  Presses his face into Stiles’ neck breathes him in deep and lets his weight press into Stiles who moans wildly, as he grabs the smooth thighs that are wrapped around him and holds them tight.  He starts to fuck.

 

Hips pistoning in and out.  He can feel his cock is so hard it’s like an iron bar punching its way into Stiles soft heat.  He moves up slightly, so with every pumping motion the base of his cock presses and rubs against Stiles clit.  Derek can feel Stiles is right on the verge of coming, his internal muscles are gripping him so tightly that he wants to howl his pleasure.  Instead he bites down.  Fangs penetrating that same spot, the meaty part of neck and shoulder.  Stiles screams his name and with one final thrust against his clit, Stiles breaks.  His back arching off the bed as his whole body goes stiff before he starts to tremble uncontrollably from head to toe.

 

The rippling pulses of his body squeezing his cock unmercifully trigger Derek’s release.  He pushes his cock into the hilt and maybe a few inches more as his body goes rigid, pumping his come deep into his mate, the head of his cock brushing against the entrance to Stiles’ womb.

 

Derek goes boneless as the last pulses of come pump into Stiles and he collapses on him.  Feeling shattered and well-loved and too many other emotions that threaten to overwhelm him.  He releases his hold on Stiles neck feeling his incisors retract back and he starts to lick and lave over the bite mark, soothing the wound.  The feel of Stiles’ arms wrapped around him holding him tight makes him feel safe and protected, why he’d thought that would be different because he's a female he can’t really say now.. just knows it was stupid.

 

He lifts his head.  “Stiles.. Stiles baby, are you okay?  Did I hurt you?”  Derek nuzzles his cheek slightly and watches as one eye opens a crack.

 

“Hmmm no.. I mean yes.  Yes I’m okay and no you didn’t hurt me.”  Stiles clarifies.  His lips stretch wide into a smile.  “I am more than okay.. that was frickin’ awesome.  Girls.. I will never look at them the same way again.”

 

Derek presses kisses against the corners of his mouth.  “So.. would you want to stay a girl?”  Derek asks tentatively.

 

“Are you fucking crazy?  Over this past month I’ve had to become female for at least twenty minutes every couple of days to try and get my “cycle”..”  Stiles air quotes with hooked fingers.  “Into sync for tonight, so I would be an optimum baby making catcher to your future-daddy pitcher.. I had frickin’ PMS for God’s sake.. Do you remember that night I scarfed down that whole family size block of chocolate?”

 

Derek can only nod his head frantically as Stiles looks wild-eyed at the memory.

 

“Even though I was a man again, I couldn’t stop myself and then I wanted to cry over the empty wrapper because there was no more.  Nothing compares though to when I had a period.”  Derek can feel his face twist in horror.  Stiles jerks his head frantically up and down. 

 

“Yeah.. that’s right you heard me.  I thought I was dying.  But, the worst.. the worst was getting waxed.  Appreciate my silky smooth curves now because they won’t be staying like that I can tell you.  I don’t care if I end up looking like a fucking Yeti.. bigfoot.. an abominable snowman.. I don’t care, I am never ever getting waxed again.”

 

Derek can’t control it.. he doesn’t mean to but it slips out.  He snorts.  Then hiccups because he’s trying to keep it in, but it’s no use.  He starts to laugh.  Stiles just glares at him.

 

“Laugh at my pain why don’t you.  You have no idea how hard it is to be a woman.”  That just makes Derek laugh all the harder and his cock which is still buried deep inside Stiles now slides back and forth with every movement and the friction makes him moan even as he keeps chuckling. 

 

“Stiles I love you so much.”  Derek kisses him with everything he has.. all the love.. all the need.. all the hunger he feels for his mate.  When he pulls back Stiles pouts at him.

 

“Damn it stop being so sweet, I’m trying to be mad at you.  I wish I had my cock, I’d be making you suck me off for laughing at me like that.”

 

“Really.. nothing’s stopping me from using my mouth now.”  Derek slides back down the bed until his face is hovering above Stiles clit where it still protrudes slightly from its hood. 

 

“Oh yeah baby.. come on Derek lick me..”  Stiles croons seductively, his face flushed and eyes wide as he looks down the length of his body, obviously not wanting to miss a thing.

 

The scent of their combined come is intoxicating and even as he breathes it in Derek senses a subtle change starting to emerge from Stiles slick folds.  It’s a scent of warmth, of pack and of home.  It’s the scent of family.  His family.  His mate and his.. pup.

 

“Stiles..”  He chokes out his name.  Stiles sits up and reaches for him desperately.  Hands grasping his shoulders, stroking his cheekbones wiping at the tears that he doesn’t care are running down his face.

 

“Derek.. Derek.. what’s wrong?  I’m not mad at you.. honestly.”  Derek pushes himself up and wraps Stiles in a crushing hug.  Stiles bats at his back and shoulders, hands flapping desperately.  “Erk.. Deh.. Derek.. can’t breathe..”

 

Derek pulls back in horror as he watches Stiles red face as he pants trying to catch his breath.

 

“God.. I’m sorry.. I’m sorry.. are you okay..”  He holds his mate as gently as possible, fear that he’s damaged him even before its begun crashes through him.  Places his broad hand on Stiles belly and rubs gentle soothing circles.

 

Stiles looks down at the hand on his flat stomach.  “Derek.  Why are you rubbing my belly?”  His voice is sharp and reedy.  Derek can scent increasing anxiety pouring off him in waves.

 

“Stiles.. it worked.”  Derek kisses him, light gentle kisses all over his lips and face.  Stiles pulls back to look at him.

 

“You’re kidding me.. already..”  Stiles looks at him in almost dazed bewilderment and it’s a good look for him Derek decides, seeing that’s how he himself probably looks half the time being married to this man.  "I suppose I should've expected something like this with your suped-up wolfy sperm and my very motivated spark...damnit Derek, I was expecting a few more rounds of your baby batter to be delivered to my oven."

 

“What can I say.. I’m the man.”  Derek can’t help himself as he smirks at his mate.  His wolf preens, mightily pleased at impregnating his mate the first time round.  He would've been more surprised if he hadn't because werewolves are extremely fertile.  

 

“Oh you did not just say that..”  Stiles punches him in the shoulder and quickly pulls back his fist and clutches it tight in the other one.  “Ow… ow.. ow..”

 

“Come here baby.. what are you doing to yourself?”  Derek croons as he tugs Stiles’ hand towards him and starts to draw pain out of his knuckles, black threading veins appear up his forearms as he draws it out.

 

“Thank you.”  Stiles says primly, before rolling to the side of the bed and getting to his feet.  Derek quickly climbs off the bed as well.  Giving him the stink eye Stiles walks to the bathroom door and Derek finds a small hand placed in the middle of his chest holding him back, preventing him from following Stiles in. 

 

“Derek.. what are you doing?”

 

“Uhmm.. can I come in?”  He asks using what he hopes are puppy dog eyes like Scott does, because Stiles can’t seem to refuse Scott anything when he gives him that look.  He can’t explain the need he has to be with Stiles.. it’s like every protective instinct in him has gone into overdrive.  Protect mate.. protect pup.  A shiver chases down his spine.  Holy fuck.. he’s going to be a father.

 

“Uh no.  I need to pee.” 

 

Derek’s going to ask Scott to give him lessons in how he does those puppy dog eyes the first time he sees him.

 

“Well let me check it’s safe first.”  There that sounds reasonable.. his wolf agrees, how can his mate deny this?

 

“From what??  Wet towels.”  Stiles gawps at him in open-mouthed amazement before shutting the door in his face.  He can’t help the plaintive whines that emerge from his mouth as he waits.  Hands gripping either side of the door frame.. the urge to smash the door in is almost overwhelming.  It opens and he’s reaching in and grabbing Stiles and holding him close.. scenting his neck and nuzzling and licking his throat and jaw as if he’s been away for a month let alone a minute and a half.

 

“It’s going to be like this for the next nine months isn’t it?”  Stiles sighs.  Derek pulls back his head and can feel the rise of heat flooding up his neck and onto his cheeks, knows he's blushing, even his ears feel like they’re burning up.

 

“Yes.” 

 

Stiles reaches up and cups his jaw, letting his fingers run over the rasp of his stubble and Derek tilts his head down so it’s not so much a stretch.

 

“It’s okay.  I get it.  I know you said it’s all different between born wolves and bitten ones about adoption and surrogacy.. but honestly right now I’m thinking back to when Scott and Isaac’s surrogate said she couldn’t even go to the bathroom without one of them trying to follow.. I didn’t believe her.. my bad.  So it really isn’t so different, the way they were around her.. she had two of them trailing after her.  I guess I’m lucky it’s just the one.. and it’s the only one that matters.”  He smiles as he reaches up and kisses him gently on the lips.

 

“I want you to do something for me.”

 

“Anything.”  Derek stands up straighter.. his wolf on alert, ready to prove himself a worthy mate.

 

“When I tell my Dad first that I’m a girl and then that I’m having his grandkid I want you to make sure you capture it all on video phone..okay.. making sure you get his face in the shot really clearly.  That is something I’m gonna be playing over and over.. at pack nights maybe.”  Stiles’ mouth twitches mischievously as he snickers.

 

“You’re evil.. pure evil..”  Derek breathes in horror.

 

“Hey I’m the mother.. father.. I’m the whatever that’s carrying your child.  Don’t forget that.”  Stiles slides his arms over Derek’s shoulders and starts to climb him.  Derek easily holds him in place as Stiles wraps his legs around his waist and hooks his ankles together.  His cock starts to jerk and twitch as he feels Stiles nipples brush back and forth against his chest.  “Don’t forget that you were just about to do something interesting with your tongue before we got the happy news.”

 

Derek holds him in his arms, one hand cupping his ass and the other the nape of his neck holding him in place.  He presses his lips to Stiles in a lingering kiss of sweetness rather than heated passion.

 

“What was that for?”  Stiles asks quietly, his eyes soft and golden.

 

“For everything.. for loving me so much.. for letting me love you with all of me, man and wolf.”

 

Stiles nods his head, before leaning forward.

 

“We're going to have a baby.”  He whispers against Derek’s mouth, before he suddenly sits bolt upright in Derek's arms, his eyes suddenly wild and his fingers clutch frantically at Derek's shoulders.  "Holy crap.. we're going to have a baby.. a real baby."

 

Derek can't stop the smile from breaking across his face as he nuzzles into Stiles throat and feels his thundering pulse against his lips.

 

"Yes we are."  He mumbles against the soft delicate skin before he sucks hard and marks it with a purple bruise.  A claiming mark.  "A happy anniversary baby."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles' pregnancy is nearly 4 months along and he is going increasingly insane under Derek's loving care. The main problem is that Stiles isn't getting any.. nada, zip, zero on the happy sexy times and he's not sure exactly why. But when he gets some good advice he resolves to work it out and God help Derek if he resists.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** DON'T WORRY I HAVEN'T FORGOTTEN ABOUT THE SHERIFF BEING TOLD ABOUT STILES BEING A GIRL AND THEN BEING PREGNANT - IT WILL APPEAR IN A LATER CHAPTER **
> 
> Thank you for all the great comments and kudos - so happy you are liking this.
> 
> Most medical sites list that the fetus' heart begins to beat around 5-6 weeks and can be heard with medical equipment.
> 
> Every woman's pregnancy is different and there is no absolutes regarding the start or the end of morning sickness.
> 
> Unbeta'ed.

“Stiles.. is everything alright?  The babies..”  

 

“Yeah Dad.. everything’s fine.  Look I just..”  Stiles lifts his hand and runs it over the back of his head, fingers tangling in the longer strands.  How does he say this?  For God’s sake just do it, he chides himself and it comes out in an unmitigated rush.

 

“I’mringingtoapologise..”  There’s a pause down the line and he knows his Dad is taking a moment to decipher it.  He can actually hear the moment when he does as a big heaving sigh comes through the speaker.

 

“Okay.  What’ve you done?”  The resignation in his Dad’s voice sends equal parts of annoyance and sadness rippling through him, that even now many years after all the lies and supernatural troubles of his late teens his Dad automatically thinks he’s gotten into trouble.

 

“Damn it Dad.. this isn’t my jailhouse one phone call.”  He snaps.  There’s a long silence. 

 

“Stiles.. I’m sorry.  That wasn’t fair.”  His Dad’s voice has dropped lower, a full octave, a dead giveaway that he’s genuinely upset and trying not to show it.

 

“No.. it’s okay.”  He’s overreacting he knows that.. it’s just things have been getting to him lately and he’s moody and emotional and his waistline is increasing each and everyday.. he can fucking see it expand in front of his eyes. 

 

He’s having to wear the pregnancy jeans that Lydia helped him buy, thank Christ he’d listened to her about that at least as the stretchy fabric at the front cushions his belly nicely.. he’d held out on the tops though thinking that his masculine frame was so much larger than his feminine one he could surely get away for a good while wearing his favourite graphic t-shirts.  He must’ve been delusional as he looks down at the way his belly and boobs stretch and distort his favourite ‘Bad Wolf’ Dr Who t-shirt.  He looks like a teen Mom with his clothes and scrubbed clean face instead of the professional 25 year old that he is.

 

“No it’s not okay.  You’ve always done what you thought is the right thing.. tried to protect the people that you love and it’s wrong of me to throw that in your face when.. when I’m so proud to call you my son.”  His Dad starts to sound choked up. 

 

Damn hormones.  Stiles can feel his eyes start to well up and wipes at them frantically knowing a certain Alpha werewolf can easily discern the salt of tears from a mile away.  Yep.. looking through the glass doors that separate the hotel foyer from the filled to capacity 300 seat function room, Stiles can see Derek standing at the speaker’s lectern.. statue-like not saying a word as he looks at Stiles with intense questioning eyes. 

 

Stiles smiles and waves, giving him the thumbs up and Derek tilts his head slightly before he resumes his talk to his audience of adoring fans.  Stiles heaves a sigh of relief.. if Derek had thought he was genuinely upset.. holy crap that was too scary to even contemplate what his husband might do.  His Alpha mate’s instincts to protect and defend were hair-trigger at the moment.  Seeing his mate though reminds him of why he rang his Dad in the first place.

 

“I’m sorry I’ve told you what to eat.. when to eat and how much to eat.”  He mumbles forlornly into the phone.  “I’m not sorry about worrying about your health though.  I need you Dad and the babies need their grandad too.”

 

“Let me guess.. Derek.”  His Dad starts to chuckle and Stiles can’t control the groan of frustration that bursts out of him.

 

“He’s driving me insane.. literally out of my freaking mind insane.”  Stiles whispers, looks through the doors again and he thinks maybe he’s far enough out of range that his mate can’t hear what he’s saying.

 

“You know it’s because he loves you.. right kid?”  Stiles can hear the smile in his Dad’s tone, can picture it on his face so clearly almost like he’s standing right in front of him.

 

“I know.. I know and I love him too.  More than ever.. if you can see the way he takes care of me.. back massages, foot rubs.. If I happen to mention in passing that I like something, he’s bought it.  The amount of stuff I’ve had to ship back it’s just ridiculous.”  Sighing, Stiles can hear himself and knows he is the worst mate in history for complaining about the way he’s being treated, but he can’t help himself.

 

“But if I so much as put a piece of chocolate or a curly fry anywhere in the vicinity of my mouth he doesn’t say anything just gives me this look damn it.. like he’s afraid for me and the babies.. makes me feel guilty and he’s been reading these pregnancy books and I just know he’s thinking about gestational diabetes and pre-eclampsia and.. and if I see another vegetable or piece of fruit I’m really afraid that I’m going to spontaneously change into a piece of broccoli or a.. a banana.”  He finally runs out of breath and is left panting into the phone.

 

“Stiles.. just slow down and breathe okay.. in and out..”  His Dad’s voice is strong and soothing and even though this isn’t a panic attack he can feel himself start to relax listening to him.

 

“He won’t let me out of his sight either.. I don’t have a moment to myself anymore and I wouldn’t mind so much, but he won’t even..”  Stiles pauses.  On this subject, for a change he has absolute control of his runaway mouth.  This is going into dangerous territory for both he and his Dad.. the realm of ‘too much information’.

 

“He won’t even what?” 

 

“Uhmm..”

 

“Woah okay then.. I think I get the picture.. unfortunately.. but, not because you’re bi, because you’re my son and.. yeah done here.”  He can hear the discomfort in his Dad’s voice and is surprised when he continues. 

 

“You know for most men when their partners get pregnant it’s a crazy time.. they often don’t think straight and the need to protect and look after their partner and unborn child well.. it’s often not logical.  When your mother was pregnant with you and I was out on the job as a Deputy I was terrified every single day I walked out the door.. terrified that I wouldn’t come home that night, terrified that I would never see my child born.. that I’d leave you both unprotected.”  The silence that echoes down the line is deafening. 

 

Stiles can feel his heart twist in his chest as he pictures that.. pictures his Dad kissing his Mom on the cheek, rubbing her growing swollen belly before he walks out the door wondering all the time will he see her again.  He looks across to the glass doors and sees Derek talking animatedly to the audience about his work and tries to imagine how he must feel.

 

A man, doesn’t matter if he’s a werewolf or not, just a man who has lost everything once already, all his family in one hate-fuelled conflagration.  Lost his sister and pack mates to violent murder and now has the opportunity.. the chance to start his own family.  Of course he’d be hyper vigilant and paranoid to a certain extent.. because of how much he loves them and he does.. he so knows how Derek feels about him and the children growing inside of him.  It’s in every touch and every glance and every kiss. 

 

It’s official.  He is a terrible person.

 

“So how did you stop being scared?”  Stiles asks quietly.

 

He can hear a soft little chuckle.  “What makes you think I stopped?”

 

Stiles grips his phone, knuckles turning white.  “Dad.. I..”  He begins, but truly what can he say to that?

 

“The fear doesn’t go away son.. but the way you cope with it can change.  I don’t take unnecessary chances..  I wear my vest every day.  These days I carry mountain ash powder and wolfsbane bulllets like I carry my gun.”  Stiles blinks in shock.  His Dad’s latest weaponry is something he’s not known about.  “Deaton keeps me supplied, not that I’ve had to use much lately.”

 

Stiles frowns.  Deaton and his Dad.  What a terrifying combination.

 

“This isn’t about me possibly getting killed or anything like that.. it’s sex not facing down an Alpha pack and.. and he’s not touched me in.. forever it feels like.”  There’s an ache inside him that he didn’t realise he was carrying and its roots are based in so many things that Stiles doesn’t like to think about.. like doubt, fear and insecurity.

 

“I don’t know Stiles, I think Derek might see it differently.  With him being a werewolf and you being a human.. he’s probably worried that he’s going to inadvertently hurt you so in his mind.. if he doesn’t uh.. yes if he doesn’t then you won’t get hurt.”  Stiles certainly has to concede that sounds so like Derek that he’s almost jealous that his Dad seems to have a better perspective on his mate than he does.

 

“I.. you really think so?”  Stiles gnaws on his lip.  He’s practically started to get a complex.  Their sex life has always been intense and the first few weeks after he’d conceived had been.. mind blowing.  It was like Derek couldn’t get enough of him, would scent the air deeply his nostrils flaring and get this look in his eye and grab Stiles’ hand and lead him to the bedroom at all times of the day and night and when he’d realised that Stiles was on the receiving end of one of the best parts of being female.. the multiple orgasm one.. it seemed that he was wanting to break the record for how many in a row one person could endure and Stiles was his all-too willing participant. 

 

After one such attempt, when he was nearly 6 weeks along it had started to change..

 

**_Sweat pours off him.. runs in rivulets down his sides and pools in his belly and throat.  Shaking and breathless Stiles watches through heavy-lidded eyes as Derek lifts his head from between his trembling thighs, his stubble scratching deliciously against his sensitive skin, red marks branding his flesh._ **

****

**_“God Stiles.. you taste so good.. ”  He licks at his lips and Stiles can see the way they glisten with his female slick and down onto his chin.  He knows that while his mate has been tasting and licking him Derek’s been helplessly humping and grinding into the mattress at the same time.. he’d felt his growling roar of release vibrate against his clit and that had wrenched another body-shaking orgasm out of him._ **

****

**_His husband lovingly drops wet heated kisses around his still twitching belly button before Derek lets Stiles pillow his head with a contented sigh and as he runs his fingers through his mate’s sweat dampened hair he can feel a sudden tension rise in Derek’s body where it lays between his legs._ **

****

**_“Derek..?”  Stiles asks, starting to get concerned.  Until Derek lifts his head from his belly and the look on his face.. that look sends a piercing arrow straight through Stiles’ heart.  Derek’s eyes glow, his beautiful green eyes so light and mercurial, Stiles has only ever seen them like this a few times before and the expression on Derek’s face holds such love and joy it’s a physical wrenching pain inside Stiles to see it and know that this was what had always been hidden away in the very core of this man and that he was the only one to witness it.. because he was the only one to bring it out in him._ **

****

**_The first time he’d told Derek he loved him.. the first time they’d made love when Stiles had given him his virginity.. the day that Derek had proposed.. their wedding day.. the night that Stiles had revealed his change into a woman.. the realisation that Derek had given him a baby.. every single time Derek had shown this part of himself to Stiles.. only to Stiles and he cherished it._ **

****

**_“Stiles..”  Derek’s voice is a thready rasping whisper.  “I can hear them.”_ **

****

**_“Them?”  Stiles whispers back not wanting Derek to lose this joy he’s feeling right now._ **

****

**_“The babies..  Our babies.”  Derek looks at him with such reverence and awe on his face.. like Stiles has gifted him the moon, he can feel a quiver ripple through his very being, his inner self at that look._ **

****

**_“You mean?”  He can’t believe it._ **

****

**_“I can hear two heartbeats.  So fragile.”  Derek lifts his hand, broad and strong with long thick fingers and with the lightest of touches he strokes his fingertips almost hesitantly over Stiles flat belly.. the gentlest of caresses.  Stiles reaches down with both of his and grabs hold and pushes his hand down to lie flush against his skin his own resting on top.  Derek’s startled eyes meet Stiles and then he smiles with a sweetness that Stiles tries to absorb into his very being, this is a memory that will stay with him for the rest of his life._ **

****

**_The warmth of his hand soaks into Stiles’ flesh and he doesn’t move it for a very long time.  For the rest of the day they simply stay in bed curled up around each other pressing tender kisses against lips and cheeks, wherever they can reach, whispering endearments and sharing dreams for the future._ **

****

**_For all the intimacy of their discovery, this is when it starts to change.  Derek doesn’t takes his hand and lead him to their bedroom anymore._ **

****

 

“Stiles I’m sure.”  His Dad continues and Stiles tries to focus on what he’s saying.  “One thing I’ve never doubted is how much that man loves you.. to what lengths he’d go to protect you and that includes protecting you from himself.  Stiles he’d walk through fire for you.”  The sincerity in his Dad’s voice is a balm to his self-esteem and the doubt that had begun to form in his mind.

 

They’d still had sex after discovering they were having twins, just the non-penetrative kind.. lots of stroking and oral and Stiles had been left feeling twitchy at not having his husband’s cock within him.  Needing that connection of feeling him deep within his body.

 

Even that had all come to a complete grinding halt around his 8th week when Stiles woke one morning having to scrabble desperately to free himself from Derek’s arms so he could rush with one hand clamped over his mouth to the bathroom to heave gut-wrenchingly over the porcelain bowl. 

 

 

**_Derek kneels behind him rubbing his back and whispering soothing words and generally being so loving and understanding Stiles wants so bad to turn around and punch him that his hands turn into fists before he’s even realised.  But, he can’t.. he’s too busy trying to throw up the entire contents of his stomach and then trying to follow that up with his internal organs.. because seriously who needs them._ **

 

**_“The books all say that this is normal for multiple births..”  Derek begins softly as Stiles pants heavily in a momentary respite from having his head in the toilet bowl._ **

****

**_“The books..”  Stiles can hear his voice rise to a near screech… can see Derek’s face wince.  “You know where you can stick your books..”  He turns back to the bowl when his stomach contracts again.  It’s just bile now and Stiles can feel tears slide from the corner of his eyes, forced out by the way his face has screwed up so tightly as he vomits.  When it finally ends he sits back shuddering, leaning against the bath, eyes closed.  Feeling clammy and foul and.. why the hell did he think this was a good idea?_ **

****

**_He startles when he feels wet heat against his face and flicking his eyes open sees Derek kneeling before him with a wet cloth in his hands, gently wiping away the sweat and tears.  He rinses it out and starts over,  cleaning his neck and down his arms before grabbing a towel and gently patting him dry.  He helps Stiles get to his feet and hands him his toothbrush, a dab of toothpaste already on the bristles.  Grateful Stiles, cups a handful of water in his hand and swirls it around and around in his mouth to get rid of that vile bitter taste of stomach acid, then brushes his teeth vigorously, spitting and rinsing over and over.  Finally, Derek hands him a capful of mouthwash.  Stiles feels weak and shaky, but much better._ **

****

**_With an arm around his back, Derek helps him back into bed and disappears.  Stiles feels guilt wash over him.  As a man he can be a snarky bastard and as a woman that’s obviously not changed.  His eyes droop wearily and if he had the strength he’d be up looking for his mate._ **

****

**_Stiles wakes from his doze to find Derek putting a bottle of spring water, a box of plain crackers and a mug of something steaming on his bedside table.  He sits down on the edge of the bed._ **

****

**_“The boo..”  Derek stops dead and Stiles can feel his quirking eyebrow return from the ‘I’m going to kill you’ zone high on his forehead back to its normal neutral position.  “I’ve.. uhm.. heard that in the morning a few crackers while you’re still in bed can help settle the sickness so we’ll just leave these here.”_ **

****

**_Derek picks up the mug.  “Do you think you can sit up a little bit?”  Stiles nods and shimmies back against some pillows.  “This is Deaton’s tea  for morning sickness.  It may take a couple of days to kick in.”_ **

****

**_“Yeah I remember.”  They’d worked out with Deaton and Melissa a schedule of appointments where they could monitor Stiles and the babies health.  If everything looked good after 12 weeks he and Derek were going to leave Beacon Hills for an extended book tour to promote Derek’s book for a couple of months.   His agent and publisher had just been so grateful that he was prepared to do anything regarding marketing and promotion considering that they were now in their 2 nd print run of “Wolf Moon” and considering a 3rd that they agreed to all of his conditions instantly.  _ **

****

**_First, that it wasn’t going to be some ‘whistlestop’ tour moving rapidly from city to city.  It would be leisurely with time spent in each city afterwards.  Derek had agonized over every detail not wanting it to be too strenuous for Stiles.  In the end, Derek had agreed to do three talks, one each in New York, Chicago and LA the rest would be purely signing and meeting fans at selected book stores in each city and going by the number of fan sites that were appearing for his novel and its characters, that figure was steadily increasing every minute._ **

****

**_Stiles couldn’t wait to get out of Beacon Hills for a little while.  They’d been keeping a low profile and mainly staying close to the house and working on decorating the nursery, travelling a couple of hours away to shop for  baby furniture and all the things they and the babies would need._ **

****

**_Stiles’ leave of absence had been explained that he had been invited to participate in a specialised research programme in genetic markers for forensic scientists at a University in the UK for a year.  For most people hearing the words ‘research’ and ‘genetic markers’ made their eyes glaze over so they didn’t have to go into too much detail.  If an acquaintance outside of pack and family did happen to bump into them the extraordinary family resemblance between male Stiles and his visiting female cousin was often remarked upon._ **

****

**_Stiles lifts the mug to his face and it smells.. good.  Like mint chocolate.  He takes a tentative sip and.. fucking hell.. he can’t control it, his face screws up in disgust._ **

****

**_“My God.. that is vile.. seriously, are you trying to poison me.  Or maybe Deaton is.”  Derek looks at him with concern. Stiles holds the mug out to his mate. “Here you try.”_ **

****

**_“I followed all of Deaton’s directions on brewing it.”  Derek draws the scent in, nostrils flaring.  “It smells okay.”  He sips and the look on his face, the way his eyes go wide and his cheeks draw in and his lips pout like he’s sucking a lemon and suddenly everything’s okay and Stiles can’t stop laughing._ **

****

**_“That is.. I don’t have any words to describe how awful that is and I write for a living.”  Derek frowns._ **

****

**_“Oh.. your face sourwolf.. that was priceless..”  Derek looks down at him with such a dour look that it sends Stiles off into fits of giggles again.  Reaching up he claps a hand on either side of his cheeks and pulls him close to kiss his lips, laughing against them all the while.  When Derek sits up his cheeks are flushed and his lips are curved in a small smile as his eyes run over Stiles’ face, it slowly fades._ **

****

**_“You still look pale.. how do you feel?”_ **

****

**_“Like I’ve licked the bottom of my shoe after tasting that.”  Stiles grins as Derek huffs and the corners of his mouth twitch._ **

****

**_“I’m sorry you have to go through the sickness.. if I could take it from you I would.”  Derek puts the mug onto the side table and reaches across to hold Stiles’ hand and tangles their fingers together.  Stiles doesn’t doubt his sincerity for a moment it’s written on his face and something else that takes him a moment to figure out and when he does.._ **

****

**_“Stop.”  He struggles to sit up and push down the bed covers and crawls naked into Derek’s lap wrapping his arms around his broad muscular shoulders.  Forehead to forehead Stiles looks into sad green eyes.  “I probably didn’t think this whole pregnancy thing through admittedly.. how unusual..”  He laughs softly._ **

****

**_“With everything that’s happening and going to happen to me.. to my body you would think after that scene I just re-enacted from ‘The exorcist’ that I would have second thoughts.”  He presses his mouth to Derek’s.  Whispers against his lips.  “But I don’t..  so don’t you have them.. okay?”_ **

****

**_Derek nods his head, his eyes no longer dark and his face no longer pinched looking.  His large warm hands run up and down the length of Stiles’ spine, caressing the smooth skin of his back and it feels so good.  He presses his face into Derek’s throat and nips and nibbles at the tender skin there.  He can feel Derek stiffen beneath his thighs and wonders if he’s about to finally get lucky when Derek easily manhandles him back into bed and under the covers, his face flushed and his eyes flashing between red and green._ **

****

**_“You need to rest.”  He insists and Stiles doesn’t protest because maybe he’s squicked his mate out a little bit by throwing up like it’s an Olympic Event and he’s in the lead for the gold medal._ **

****

**_“Derek..”  He calls out as he takes out the mug full of ghastly tea, presumably to throw it down the sink so it can clean out the pipes on the way down.  Derek turns back to him, apprehension in every line as to what his mate is going to say now.  “Uh.. those books you were talking about.. do you think I could take a look?”_ **

****

**_Derek smiles at him and Stiles feels dazzled by its brilliance as his husband stalks back to the bed and leans down to kiss him achingly hard on the lips before he pulls back, breathing slightly faster._ **

****

**_“I’ll get them.”_ **

 

 

From that point they’ve not been intimate as such, apart from kissing and cuddling.  Stiles morning sickness did carry on for a while and it had left him exhausted, but since they’ve been on tour it’s eased dramatically to the point that it’s only every now and then and fairly mild when it does happen.  Derek’s still attentive and caring and loving and.. God damn it Stiles wants and needs more.. he needs to be fucked and right now damn it.

 

“I don’t know what to do.”  He admits in a small voice.  His brain is racing and the idea that Derek doesn’t want to hurt him is one that is far more acceptable than the alternative.. that his sickness or his increasing body size is a turn off for his mate.  That just makes him feel.. bad, because he knows deep down that Derek’s not that shallow and that these feelings are his own issues regarding his pregnancy.

 

“I’m going to regret saying this, but Stiles.. you’re telling me you don’t know how to get your Alpha mate to do as you want.. that you don’t know how to push his buttons?”   The sceptical tone in his Dad’s voice makes him pause.  Has he given up too easily.. understandable when he was going through such an awful spell of morning sickness and just feeling like his body was out of control, but he’s fine now and he has needs damn it.

 

“Or you could try telling him the truth.. let him know how you feel.  Talk to the man.”

 

“Or I could do both.”  Stiles says.  Hearing his Dad’s thoughts have helped immensely.  Given him a clarity that he’d been lacking for a while.  Now that he thinks about it, he knows that Derek still loves him.. and more importantly still wants him.  The many times over the past weeks he’d caught him staring at him eyes dark and following his every movement, the burning flush of colour that heats his cheeks whenever he’s seen Stiles naked.. coming out of the shower or changing clothes in their room really are dead giveaways when he thinks about it.  The way he wakes in the morning to find Derek curled around him, the weighty press of his cock scorching into his back and ass as he grinds heavily into him.  His brain maybe telling him it’s not safe to fuck his mate but his body’s on an entirely different page.

 

“Thanks Dad.. I think I know what to do now.”  Yes.. he does and God help Derek because Stiles doesn’t feel very merciful right at the moment, he’s too damn horny.

 

“Uh oh.. I’m starting to feel a bit worried for Derek now.”  His Dad makes a curious sound, a mix between a groan and a chuckle.

 

“Don’t be.. I’ll be taking care of him.”  Stiles snickers.

 

“Anyway enough about things that as your father I really don’t need or want to know.. tell me all about New York..”  Stiles chats to his Dad for another ten minutes about what they’ve seen and done in between Derek’s signings and talks.  When he says goodbye Stiles taps his mobile phone against his chin.. thinking about how he’s going to set his plans in motion.  Turning back to the glass doors Stiles walks back into the function room and knows that Derek’s attention is completely on him even though he’s looking out into his audience as he begins to wrap it up.

 

There are a few people standing against the walls.. all the chairs gone although he’s offered a few seats which he declines, his pregnant status obvious to see with his not huge, just nicely rounded belly covered with his now tight fitting t-shirt.

 

The blonde woman standing next to him sighs.  Turning to look, the woman raises her eyebrows as if to say ‘just look at him’ and Stiles nods in understanding.  His husband is looking particularly delicious he must admit.  The white button down cotton shirt, with the sleeves rolled up his muscular forearms, over dark blue jeans suits him.  For some reason his green eyes look more piercing and his dark stubble frames his face and Stiles wants to kiss him so bad.  Can’t help but lick his lips and sees Derek’s eyes flicker over him when he does.

 

“The things I would do to that body..”  She whispers and Stiles lips quirk.. mischief in his heart, he leans back turning his head so his mouth is near her ear.. no one else in the room will hear.. except for a certain werewolf.

 

“I know.. I’d love to give him a tongue bath.”  He smiles when he hears Derek’s voice normally so smooth.. hitch higher through the microphone.  “You know lick him.. everywhere.  Over and over.  Then lick him some more, like a big ol’ lollipop.”   Derek chokes and mumbles an apology as he coughs, taking a sip of water from the glass on the lectern.

 

The blonde woman nods her head vigorously.  “God yeah.. so with you on that one.”

 

“Although I don’t think I’d be able to control myself with that..”  He sighs.  “I’d probably end up biting him.. I mean his neck and shoulders I’d just nibble on those.. but on his back.. ooh I’d go to town, suck and bite..”  Stiles can hear that Derek’s speeding through the remainder of his talk.  “And don’t even get me started on his ass.. I’d bite so hard it would leave a mark for days.” 

 

The moment he’s finished Derek leans across to where the publishing house’s MC is starting to rise and whispers in her ear, before he moves to the edge of the small stage and steps down.  Moving quickly towards Stiles before his fans start to get out of their chairs he grabs hold of Stiles’ arm and gently and firmly guides him out of the room.  Stiles can see the blonde woman watching them with her eyes wide and mouth gaping and he shrugs at her with a huge smile.

 

Before the door closes behind them Stiles can hear the MC as she speaks “Everyone I know we’d all like to thank Derek for his wonderful talk on his latest book “Wolf Moon” and the insights he’s given us into the writing process and his inspiration.  Derek will be back in 10 minutes to chat and sign copies for you.  There is coffee and cake being served at the back of the room.”  There’s loud applause and then.. Derek’s dragged him to the elevators. 

 

Stiles can feel the tremors that run through Derek’s body from where his hand is wrapped around his bicep.  He’s studiously not looking at Stiles at all, eyes focused on the rising floor numbers.  God.. he should’ve pushed harder a lot earlier if he’d known a little bit of sexy talk gets his wolf into this state.

 

When Derek gets him into their suite it’s almost like he doesn’t know what to do now that he’s got him there.  He stands next to the couch and looks at him, his eyes slowly turning red as his chest rises and falls so rapidly Stiles could almost believe he’d run up the stairs to their room, rather than caught the elevator.

 

“Stiles.”  Derek’s voice is low and harsh and Stiles can’t help himself he throws himself against his mate and drags his head down for a kiss.

 

And what a kiss.  It’s like Derek’s trying to devour him whole, his tongue sliding into Stiles’ mouth and stroking relentlessly trying to lick every corner, every inch inside his mouth.  Over his teeth and along the delicate tissues of his inner cheeks before tangling and darting against Stiles’ tongue and he doesn’t know who’s moaning louder.  Derek’s hands clutch convulsively at his back, fingers dragging and tangling in the fabric of his ‘Bad Wolf’ t-shirt as he pulls him closer and starts to thrust uncontrollably.. but it’s against Stiles’ belly and there’s no room really and Stiles can’t help the little grunt he makes as Derek’s cock pushes against him.

 

“God.. I’m sorry.. what am I doing?  Did I hurt you?”  Derek growls the words at him. 

 

It ends.  He could kick himself, that one little noise and Derek’s backing away from him with something like horror in his eyes.  His mate rubs a hand over his face and the red bleeds away from his eyes leaving only distressed green ones that darken in anger and pain.  Not towards him though, he knows his wolf far too well now and Derek’s always going to be the self-flagellating  kind of mate who seems to make it his mission in life to blame himself for all kinds of things.. the little things like global hunger, ebola and the hole in the ozone layer.

 

“No of course you didn’t.. you never ever hurt me.  Derek.. it’s okay.”  He begins.  But Derek just holds up his hand.

 

“Don’t.. please.  Don’t make excuses for me.. I should’ve known better..”  He strides to the door leaving Stiles standing in the centre of the room.  Before he opens it he stops, his head turning slightly, enough that Stiles can see his grim profile. “Rest okay.. I’ll be back as soon as I’m finished.”

 

He walks out of the suite not even giving Stiles a chance to respond.  He stands in the middle of the luxury suite watching the door for a long moment, hoping against hope that Derek will come back having changed his mind.  After five minutes Stiles sits down on the plush couch.  He’s not coming back.

 

“Shit.”  Stiles curses.  That’s it he needs to arm himself for this fight.  Flicking through his contacts on his phone he finds the one he needs and presses the call button.

 

“Hi Lyds, I need some advice..”  After speaking to Lydia for ten minutes and almost wishing he hadn’t because some of her suggestions were going to be.. painful.  Nevertheless, he girds his loins and grabs the hotel directory and the room phone and starts making some calls.

 

This isn’t over.. far from it.  He puts his plans in place.  Derek isn’t going to know what’s hit him.

 

Because all’s fair in love and war.. and this is definitely love.. and for Derek, Stiles is prepared to fight dirty.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A visitor helps Stiles with his quest to get into his mate's pants and he finds out more than he expected about his circle of friends. His packmates. With Stiles ready to confront Derek, is he finally going to get what he wants?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for such kind comments. 
> 
> I can't believe this turned into more than my intended couple of chapters.. oh wait, it's me and I seem to be genetically incapable of writing anything else.
> 
> I will still refer to Stiles with 'he' and 'his' throughout this fic because whatever happens Stiles is a man, a guy, a dude.
> 
> Unbeta'ed.

Stiles snuggles back into the warmth of his mate and yawns long and loud.  Derek chuffs softly and nuzzles into the back of his neck and Stiles twitches uncontrollably at the tickling sensation of his rasping stubble against his sensitive nape.  The grind of Derek’s cock into his ass makes him moan, the hot heavy weight is like a brand pressing against him, it feels really, really good and the thought of getting that cock inside him just makes him feel all warm and squishy inside.

 

Dropping his hand back to clutch at Derek’s hip, he’s unsurprised when Derek wakens fully and pulls his groin away sharply.  Dropping a light kiss on the shell of Stiles’ ear he quickly rolls off the bed and strolls to the bathroom.  The sight of his tight ass flexing with every step makes Stiles’ mouth water.  When he hears the shower turn on he sighs and pokes his tongue out at the closed door.. as if he doesn’t know what his husband is doing in there right now.

 

He’s tried to catch him off guard a couple of times previously and get all up in the shower with him while Derek stroked his cock, only to be disappointed by him scurrying out with the biggest hard on Stiles has seen in his life, which made him wince in sympathy as it bobbed, purple tipped and heavily engorged, right on out the door.  He’d been a grumpy sourwolf for the rest of the day after that and Stiles didn’t have the heart to tease him about it because.. ouch.  The last time he’d tried had left him so wildly turned on and bizarrely satisfied all at the same time, when with just the merest brush of his unsteady fingertips over Derek’s tattoo, his mate had cried out and come untouched, long and hard, thick white stripes coating the tiled wall. 

 

Thinking about the things he’s got to do today keeps him so occupied, it takes him a moment to realise that Derek’s back in the room and standing next to the bed.  Hair damp and tousled, jeans already on and sliding into another button down shirt.. black this time and he rolls up the sleeves before he does the buttons up and Stiles is going to have an aneurysm or something very like it.. because damn.  The strip of pale muscled flesh that is bordered by the dark cotton fabric somehow seems hotter than if he’d not had one on at all and Stiles wants to drag his tongue over his mate’s abdomen so bad that he can’t stop himself from licking his lips.

 

He can see the way Derek’s eyes flick to his mouth and he does it again and unconsciously or not Derek mimics that movement his own tongue darting out to swipe over his full lower lip and...  No.. no.. no he has a plan to follow and if he starts getting all up in that, then Derek’s going to be up tight and flee before he gets his hands on him.  Gritting his teeth, he rolls out of bed, letting his old comfy B.H.H.S.  Lacrosse jersey slide down his thighs so he’s all nice and covered up for his mate’s sake.

 

Derek looks at him warily as he walks up towards him, he can’t resist putting a little sway into it, letting his hips roll fluidly and he can see light green eyes drop to them and go dark as his pupils slowly expand.  Stiles reaches up and kisses him gently on the cheek and he can feel the small sigh of relief that his husband makes against his ear.

 

“How ‘bout I jump in the shower and we go and get breakfast together before you go?”  Stiles whispers and Derek looks at him and smiles so happily that Stiles almost feels guilty, but not enough to stop his plans.

 

“Maybe I should ring and cancel today.. stay with you..”  He begins and Stiles shakes his head.

 

“It’s not like I’m gonna be alone.. and I know you and you’d feel guilty every minute, because all those people who are coming to see you would be terribly disappointed.  Anyway.. you’d be bored stiff.  I’ve gotta get my hair cut because it’s just getting wild now, it’s growing so quick and my nails.. man they’re like talons and hard too.”  Stiles lifts his hand and studies his fingernails.

 

“Yeah it says in the..”

 

“In the book..”  Stiles smirks and laughs at the momentary look of dismay on his mate’s face before he starts to laugh as well and Stiles can’t help himself.. not when his Derek is happy and laughing and he reaches out and hooks his fingers into the front of Derek’s jeans and tugs him closer.  Can see and feel the way his abdomen contracts against the back of his knuckles.  The smile begins to disappear from his mate’s gorgeous face.  Slashing brows frowning downwards.

 

“No.. don’t stop, keep smiling like that.”  He stretches up on his toes and presses his mouth to Derek’s, but doesn’t push it, a quick brush of their lips and he pulls back and takes his hand out of the front of Derek’s jeans.  His fingers feel like they’re on fire.

 

“Give me a moment okay.”  He says to his mate because in the interests of peace in our time they’d come to an unspoken agreement about how much leeway Stiles gives to Derek with his incredible need to be close to him or see him.  Derek nods and Stiles hurries into the bathroom and pees before brushing his teeth.  Turning on the taps of the shower he lets the water run for a moment before he pulls off his jersey, hanging it on the hook behind the door.  Steps into the cubicle and lets the water simply run over his body for a moment.  When he hears the door open he grabs the natural body wash on the shower ledge and starts to lather himself up.

 

Derek stands at the washbasin with his toothbrush in hand and looks into the mirror not hiding the fact that he’s watching Stiles’ reflection as he runs his hands over his belly round and round, slowly slides them up to his boobs which he feels are getting bigger and bigger each morning he wakes up and rubs the bubbling foam over his chest.  Sucks in a quick sharp breath at the almost painful pleasurable tingle he feels when his fingers glide over his nipples. 

 

“Stiles?”  Derek turns towards him in concern, toothpaste foam coating his lips and fangs which have dropped.  The white froth starts to drip down his chin as his eyes flash red.

 

“Put ‘em away Cujo.. just my nipples are feeling sensitive.”  

 

Derek rinses out his mouth and puts his toothbrush down.  “Are they sore?” 

 

Stiles can see he’s back to human and shakes his head, no.  “Nah.. not sore I mean they kinda feel good.. really good, it’s just it’s times ten you know on how sensitive they are.”

 

“Oh.”  He can see Derek’s throat working as he swallows hard and Stiles turns away slightly to let all the suds wash off and hide the little smile that his mate’s reaction has raised in him.

 

Once he regains control of himself Stiles turns and lets the water pour over his back and shoulders, big rivers run down his front and he can see the way his nipples stand out like juicy red berries as the water parts around them.  Out of the corner of his eye he can see Derek looking as he leans back against the bathroom cabinet, his white knuckled hands grip the counter top.  ‘Mwah ha ha’ his evil inner self chuckles.

 

Stiles quickly finishes up and moves back into the bedroom, conscious of the way Derek’s eyes follow his towel wrapped body.  He decides not to tease him though.. there’ll be enough of that later.  He dresses quickly, although he does have to ask Derek to hook up his maternity bra because he’s still not used to these harnesses that women wear and the feel of those strong fingers working at the middle of his back sends goosebumps rippling across his flesh.  He almost chokes when he feels Derek stroke a solitary finger down his spine.. it takes everything he has to step away and grab his XXL 'Superwholock' t-shirt that he’d brought in Chicago and it fits which is a relief because he’s starting to run out of clothes that don’t stretch obscenely over his belly and boobs.

 

Stiles grabs his wallet and slides it into his back pocket.  “Let’s go.”

 

Derek reaches out and gently grabs his arm, his hand sliding down to twine his fingers with Stiles’.

 

“Love you, Stiles.” 

 

Stiles’ heart swells and he reaches up with his free hand and rubs his fingers against Derek’s stubble.  His wolf tilts his head lower and he presses his face into Stiles’ palm.

 

“I love you too sourwolf.”  Stiles draws a smiling Derek along with him fingers still clutching at each other.  He never wants to let go.

 

 

After breakfast at a nearby cafe, they walk leisurely back and enter the hotel lobby hand in hand and Stiles shifts restlessly under the blatant stares that they are getting.  Stiles knows that Derek’s good looks are like a magnet that draws the eye of both men and women and usually he’s okay with that because he knows that he’s it for Derek and vice versa.  They are mates.

 

Yesterday it was amusing, but today it irritates.. it annoys and he wants to go up to that woman using the customer service phone at the reception desk and strangle her with the cord for the way she’s stripping Derek’s clothes off with her eyes.  She turns away at his glare.  He doesn’t know if it’s from that vulnerability that he’s been feeling lately, whether it’s hormones or because he’s gone plumb ‘knocked up’ loco.  More than likely a confused combination of all three.

 

Stiles sees a man watching him intently from one of the Hotel’s big cushy lobby chairs, his eyes raking over Stiles’ rounded body in a way that makes him want to deck him, when the sicko’s face goes pale and he looks away hurriedly, he can kinda guess what’s put the creeper off. 

 

Derek makes a low rumbling noise deep in his chest and it sorta sounds like he’s growling out the word ‘mine’ but it’s too low in pitch for Stiles to hear for sure.  Derek loops his other arm over Stiles’ shoulder and because he’s shorter now he has to tilt his head up to see the hard, predatory look that enters Derek’s eyes as he meets each and every gaze that lingers for too long on his pregnant mate.  A little smile crosses Stiles’ lips in satisfaction.

 

“I think I should stay with you.. I’m going to ring and let them know I can’t do the signing today.”  Derek’s arm tightens around his shoulder.

 

“Derek.. no.. I’ll be fine.”  As he speaks Stiles hears the distinctive click of heels against the polished marble floor of the hotel foyer.  The rhythm of that step though.. he knows it, recognises it.  Turning he looks across the open space and there she is. 

 

After his Mom, Lydia is easily one of the most beautiful women he’s ever seen and she knows how to dress to enhance that beauty.  High heels make her legs, revealed by the above the knee rust and gold patterned skirt, look long and slender.  Her silk blouse, shimmers and moves over her body like liquid ivory.  He doesn’t need to see the labels to know it’s all designer.

 

“Lydia.  You’re early.  When did you get here?”  He calls out and rushes across to his friend.  Wrapping his arms around her, she turns her head in towards his and plants a smacking lipsticky kiss on his cheek.  Her huge Miu Miu dark tan tote swings in, getting trapped between his belly and her slight frame and Lydia tugs it out of the way by its bow on the side, so she can curve in and hold him close.

 

“I’m just checking in now.  What’s a corporate jet for if not to be used?”  Lydia smiles and it’s her genuine one that reaches her eyes, not the fake cutting Queen Bee one she wore throughout High School. 

 

“Look at you Stiles..”  Her eyes drop down to his rounded belly.  “You’re blooming.  When you first told me about becoming a female and getting pregnant I had my doubts..”  Lydia breathes out heavily.  “In fact I thought you’d finally cracked.  That the nematon had just been taking it’s time in breaking you.  I should’ve known better.  That if anyone could do it, it would be you.  You never let anything hold you back..”  She pauses and puts out a hand towards his belly like she’s going to touch it, but instead pats his arm.  “I admire that.. I really do.”

 

“Coming from you Lyds.. that’s just..”  He can’t find the words and the easiest thing to do is to hug her.  His first crush, his bane, his competition and ultimately what she has become.. his very dear friend.

 

When his Alpha walks over, Stiles moves out the way so Derek can bring her in close and hug her.  Derek drops his face into her hair and the side of her neck and inhales deeply.  When he steps back he’s got this look on his face, a content expression at having one of his pack, aside from his mate, close by. 

 

“Lydia.”

 

“Derek.”  She hangs onto one of each of their hands and they’ve unconsciously formed a circle.  A pack circle in the middle of the vast echoing Hotel foyer.   “I’ve missed you both.” 

 

“I can’t believe you flew all the way out here to see us.”  Stiles shakes his head again.  She really is a true friend.  “When you sent me that text Iast night I..”  He stops, not wanting to reveal that he’d actually felt a little bit weepy.  Damn hormones.

 

“Well it’s not that long a flight and when you said you were getting your hair cut I knew I had to stop you.”

 

“Stop me from what?”  Stiles can feel a deep furrow form between his brows.

 

“From totally destroying the cut that Josh did for you by going to some hack.”  Lydia had taken Stiles to her own hairdresser back home when Stiles had asked for her help when he first became a woman.  “So I’ve made some appointments and we won’t even need to leave my suite.  They are coming to us.”

 

“They’ve all been screened?”  Derek asks, all Alpha, face stern. 

 

“Yes.  Danny cleared them with me this morning.  He may ‘freelance’ his computer skills for the Government, but he always comes through for us.  I can also vouch for a couple of them myself.”  Lydia nods.

 

Derek grunts in approval.  “Good.  Keep alert though.” 

 

Lydia’s eyes harden and go dangerously dark at his words.  “Trouble?” 

 

Derek shakes his head.  His eyes flicking to creeper dude who is studiously looking everywhere but at them.  “Nothing I can’t handle.”

 

“Let him try.”  For just one brief instant Stiles can feel the press of her power against his skin as she looks at the man before she reins it back in, a shadow crosses her face making it dark and.. Stiles isn’t too macho, even with his pregnancy belly, to admit that Lydia looks fucking scary.  Over time Lydia’s abilities have changed shape and grown.  She doesn’t just sense approaching death she can bring it on before someone’s due.  She can literally scream someone to death.

 

Derek’s smile is feral in his delight of her sharp and dangerous tone, that threatens bodily dismemberment to any who venture too close.  “I’m leaving my heart with you Lydia.. keep him safe.”

 

 

Standing in Lydia’s suite, after Derek is picked up by his publishing house still protesting his need to go, Stiles still can’t believe she’s here.

 

“I’m so glad you could come Lyds.”  Stiles squeezes her hand and the look in her eyes is unmistakeably fond as she runs her eyes over him from top to toe.

 

“My God Stiles.. I know you said it was an emergency, but what have you done to yourself.”  Her tone is suitably scathing and concerned all at the same time.

 

“What?”  He looks down at his maternity jeans and t-shirt.  His favourite pair of Batman Converses he’s able to just slide on because they are so worn and battered, yet hug his feet just right.

 

“You look like an escapee from Comic Con.” 

 

“And that’s bad.. right?”  He asks, unsure because he loves Comic Con, but he’s thinking that Lydia.. oh wait there goes that curl of her upper lip.. yep that was definitely sarcasm.  Go Stiles.

 

She grabs hold of his hands and sighs aloud at the state of his nails.  He can’t help but compare his, uneven, some even ragged, with her beautifully shaped purple ones.

 

“Well I did it once.. I can do it again.  How long have we got?”  There’s a knock on the door.  She looks over her shoulder at him, curling red hair brushing low on her back, before she opens it.

 

“He should be back about four.”

 

Lydia unlocks the door and Stiles feels like what she’s actually doing is unleashing hell upon his poor defenceless body.  If he’d thought it was bad before, this is ten times worse because his skin feels way more sensitive and every time he goes to tell her ‘enough’ she looks at him and says “Derek” and he shuts up.

 

During the course of the next five hours Stiles is stripped, scrubbed, massaged, plucked, waxed and just how the hell did that happen he wonders and particularly.. down there, when he’d sworn never again.  But that was before he’d been steamrollered by one Ms. Lydia Martin.

 

The shampoo, cut and blow wave is relaxing and Lydia makes sure he’s fed and hydrated like Derek’s asked her to look after his pet cat while he’s away.  Still his annoyance at that thought doesn’t stop him scoffing down as many of the dainty quiches that arrive on the High Tea tray, wheeled in by a Hotel waiter, as he can. 

 

There are only a couple of things he is absolutely insistent about.  The first is that all the products used are natural with no chemicals, because he knows that it would play havoc with Derek’s senses if they contained them.  Also they must have a vanilla and/or citrus base scent to them.  Derek’s told him often enough what his scent is like to him.  Lydia looks at him with approval and agrees that it would hopefully enhance it and help him overwhelm an Alpha werewolf.

 

The second is that he is not wearing any of the lacy, silky nightgowns or underwear that Lydia wants him to try on, because he’s a guy and that is so not him.  When he tells her what he’s got in mind and why she slowly smiles and pats him on the shoulder. 

 

“Not bad Stiles.. not bad at all.”

 

Finally, they are back in Stiles and Derek’s suite and Lydia’s giving him the final touches after all the poking and prodding he’s gone through at the hands of strangers it’s kinda nice for it just to be the two of them now and he doesn’t mind so much the feel of her small hands on him.  Looks down and snorts back a laugh as he realises his hands are just as tiny.

 

“What are you laughing at Stilinski?”  Lydia growls, with a little smile on her face as she finishes rolling over the tops of the too large boxer shorts Stiles has slipped on.

 

“Nothing..”  She gives him **_the_** look.  The no-nonsense ‘talk or I’m going to seriously hurt you’ one that still makes him shiver in almost fear.  “I was just thinking how similar we are now, look at our hands.. they’re the same size.”

 

Stiles picks up her hands in his and holds them up, palm to palm.  Another look crosses over Lydia’s face as she gnaws on her lush lower lip.  This one he can’t determine what it means except he can see worry and God forbid, fear in her eyes and that’s not like his Banshee Queen.

 

“Lyds..  what’s up?”  Lydia huffs out an annoyed breath and he supposes it’s because no one else would’ve picked up on her mood.. probably because they would be too frightened to even attempt it.  “Come on I know something’s wrong.. tell Uncle Stiles.”

 

Her beautiful face screws up.  “Stiles don’t.. that just sounds so wrong, looking like you do and sounding like a certain creeper Uncle.”

 

Stiles waits.  He knows that she’s trying to deflect his attention from what’s bugging her and stands waiting.  Sighing she looks down and extends her hand towards his thickening waistline, flicking a look up at his face it’s her turn to wait now, and he nods giving her permission.  A soft gentle hand strokes his round belly.  So very lightly, so very reverently.

 

“Lyds?”

 

“I think Jackson wants to have a baby.”  She blurts out, which was the last thing Stiles expected to hear, but it’s not so much her words that makes an impact it’s more her tone.  Uncertain and hesitant which is so not her that it’s immediately concerning.

 

“You think or you know?  Have you talked about it?”  He can’t imagine Jackson wanting a baby.  “Are you sure?”

 

“He just has this look in his eyes, whenever, we have sex and he keeps looking at my stomach.”  Lydia’s face softens and he knows she’s seeing that look, she’s talking about, in her mind.

 

“Maybe he’s got indigestion.”  That would sort of be more in keeping with the asshole Jackson he knows and.. yeah not going there, even if he is a pack member.  Still it’s hard to believe Jackson’s pining for a baby.  “Maybe he thinks **_you’ve_** got indigestion.”

 

Lydia rolls her eyes at him.  “Alright.. maybe I’ve been avoiding it.  Ever since Scott and Isaac had Rhiannon.. he’s been different.  He goes to see them.. actually he goes to see **_her_** nearly all the time and considering the clashes he and Scott have had over the years that’s a miracle.  He adores her.”  At that comment Lydia smiles and he can see the love she has for the other werewolf glowing out of her eyes.  Jackson’s still a bit of a douche as far as Stiles is concerned, but he does make Lydia happy and that’s the most important thing.

 

“She adores him too and doesn’t that just piss Scott and Isaac off no end and they can’t say or do anything because Rhi loves her Uncle Jacks.”  That actually does make Stiles chuckle a little bit because Scott and Isaac would do anything for their little girl, even be nice to a guy that had been a major dickwad to them all in High School.

 

She ducks her head down, not meeting his eyes.  “He talks about you and the babies a lot as well.. Stiles I don’t think I’m ready for this.. not yet.  I.. there’s still so much I want to do with my research and I can’t give that up.. what if I tell him no and he can’t wait, doesn’t want to wait.  What if he finds someone else that will?”  Stiles knows how dedicated she is to her medical research.  At the moment she’s working on a more effective vaccine for malaria as part of her company’s work in providing health care for the third world. 

 

One of her earliest discoveries, a cream that she created for Allison after she was badly clawed along one cheek by a rogue Omega reduces scarring and surface skin damage by nearly 90%.  After using it, Allison only has a slight silvery line that connects the corner of her left eye to the corner of her mouth as a reminder of when her face was nearly torn off her skull.  That it also apparently is the most effective acne treatment and anti-aging cream on the market has changed the fortunes of the whole pack.

 

It’s this product that has Lydia’s name appearing in the Forbes rich list for the pharmaceutical company that she established at the end of her High School years before going to College.  The rest of the pack invested, in her more than on any real understanding of what she was researching and manufacturing, and its paid dividends many times over.  They are one of the wealthiest packs in the United States.  It’s enough that she can now concentrate on the things that she’s really interested in and left the rest of them with more than enough that they’ll never have to worry about money again.

 

“And this is why we humans have these little strips of flesh on our faces called lips and they make up what we call a mouth and with them we speak.. we talk.. we communicate.  Come on Lyds.. you know better.  Jackson worships you and the very ground you walk on.  Maybe he does want a baby.. but you don’t know for sure.. maybe he’d rather have a puppy.. seriously, sometimes I think maybe I should have gone for a golden retriever rather than twins.”  Lydia lifts her hand and with two fingers presses into his forehead with a decided tap as if to say ‘don’t be an idiot’.

 

“Talk to him damn it.. for every problem Derek and I’ve had over our time together, the majority have come about from not talking to each other about it.  Which is why I needed the makeover today.”  He waves a hand up and down himself.

 

Lydia smirks.  “Stiles you just want to get your bony ass laid.”

 

“I resent that.. it maybe true, but I still resent it.”  He reaches out and pulls her in as close as his bump allows.  “Promise me you will talk with Jacks.. you both need to know how you feel about this.  One other thing, Miz Independent-I am woman hear me roar.. why do you have to give up anything if you have a baby?  Where does it say in the contract that Lydia Martin-Whittemore has to give up her career to have a baby?”

 

Lydia looks at him and there’s an expression on her face, a thoughtful one that would be frightening if Stiles knew it was directed at him.  But thankfully it’s not, although he doesn’t like Jackson’s chances at the moment from having that incredibly powerful brain turned upon him.  Slowly a smile stretches her full lips wide and she hugs him back tight.

 

“I’m going to arrange for the jet to leave earlier.. Jackson and I need to have a discussion.”  She grabs hold of both his hands and whispers.  “Thank you Stiles.”

 

“No.. thank you Lyds.  Thank you for coming all this way.  Good luck.”  He kisses her cheek, she’s proven more times than he can count, exactly how good a friend she is and he loves her for it.

 

“I’d wish you luck too.. but honey with the way you look you don’t need it.  Derek’s a goner as far as I’m concerned.”  Stiles laughs and hopes it sounds genuine because deep down he’s praying it’s true.

 

“You know something Lyds.. my ass isn’t bony.”

 

 

Stiles’ nerves are jangling like mad when he hears the swipe card to their suite go through the scanner.  He looks into the bathroom mirror and takes a deep breath, closes his eyes and with a calm that would surprise many of his teachers and peers when he was in High School, he finds his centre.  Learning meditation at College and practicing it every day has helped him gain control of many of his body’s fight or flight responses, which has turned out to be a lifesaver when being hunted by monsters or having an Alpha werewolf for a mate who can hear in an instant if he’s turned on or not.  He can feel himself steady.

 

Opening his eyes, he stares into the golden amber ones that look back at him.  Lydia and her minions certainly worked magic, he feels.. beautiful.  Screws up his nose at that thought.. it sounds weird in his head.  It’s just not something he associates with himself even though Derek’s told him he’s beautiful many times before.. he still can’t quite believe it.  Derek though, yes.. God yes.. a thousand times yes.  He’s so beautiful you open up the dictionary to the word and his picture is there.  Stiles thinks of himself as the boy next door, sorta the cute geek type if he’s lucky. 

 

They’d cut his hair slightly shorter than before, giving him what Lydia had reassured him was “a sexy gamin look” to highlight his cheekbones, big eyes and tip tilted nose.  The make up they’d applied was subtle and light, which is a relief, he’d been really worried about feeling like a clown.. it looks and feels natural, a gentle blush on his cheeks, long fringe of dark lashes surrounding his eyes and his lips glisten pink and dewy.  Dewy.. what the fuck?  He looks down the rest of his body and his skin glows, holds up his hands and the nails are all even now and manicured with a clear polish.

 

“Stiles..”  He can hear Derek call out as he moves about in the lounge area of the suite.  Looks at himself in the mirror and mouths the words ‘Showtime’ before he walks out of the bathroom.

 

“How was your day with Lyd..”  Derek stops dead, his mouth falling open as Stiles walks into the room.  He can feel the thick plush carpet under his feet almost as vividly as he can feel the thick heavy charge in the atmosphere.

 

“Great.. what do you think?”  He turns slowly around so his mate can see.. everything. 

 

“Shirt.”  Derek’s eyes begin to glow red and Stiles can see that his nostrils are flaring and he’s obviously scenting Stiles from across the room.  His massive chest beneath the black button down, starting to rise and fall faster and faster.

 

“Sorry what was that?”  Stiles smiles at him encouragingly.

 

“Shirt.. uhm you’re wearing my shirt.”  Derek says taking a step closer.  Stiles lifts his hands to the collar pulling it up towards his nose and inhales deeply from the fabric and yes.. yes he can smell Derek on it and that rich earthy scent of the forest and pure mate makes his senses swim.  He can feel heat rise throughout his body until it feels like all of him is blushing like mad, every square inch of him.

 

“Yeah.. I hope you don’t mind.  I know it’s the one you wore yesterday for the talk here, but it’s comfortable..”  He closes his eyes and sniffs at the collar again.  “I like it.. it smells like you.”

 

He hears a low growl and when he opens his eyes, Derek is another step closer.

 

“No.. no I don’t mind.”  Derek’s hands flex at his sides, fingers splaying wide before he tightens them into fists.  “I.. I like it when you wear my clothes.”

 

“That’s good because these are your boxers as well.”  Stiles turns and walks calmly into the bedroom area and does a mental high five to himself when he hears a strangled groan come from behind him.  Jubilation rushes through him when he hears quick footsteps follow him in. 

 

One side of the room is floor to ceiling windows with full length curtains which are pushed wide apart, leaving only the sheer ones to give them some privacy, the other side is the wardrobe covered by a long row of mirrored sliding doors, again floor to ceiling.  Afternoon light floods the room and Stiles glances at the clock and smiles softly when he realises that it’s only 3pm.  Derek’s come back earlier than he expected.

 

“You’re back early.”  He turns the bedcovers down on one side of the bed.  Derek watches his every movement intently.  It takes him a moment to respond and Stiles can literally see him shake his head as if he’s throwing off some sort of spell.

 

“I wanted to get back here.. to you.”  Stiles flashes him such a dazzling smile that Derek appears to be frozen in place.

 

Stiles can see his own reflection in the mirrors.  Derek’s shirt does look quite sexy on his female shape.  He’d rolled up the sleeves a number of times up to his elbows and he’d only been able to fasten it from the button just below his cleavage to mid-belly.  There’s an awful lot of flesh showing, from the shadowy cleft of his breasts and the way his shirt tails part over the curve of his belly down to where Lydia rolled the waistband of Derek’s boxers over a couple of times, sitting just below it.  What catches his eye and seems to have enraptured his wolf as well going by the way his eyes keep drifting downwards, is the very visible discolouration of the white cotton at about where his nipples are.  A deep rosy pink is very apparent through the fabric.

 

“We need to talk Derek.”  Immediately he can sense his wolf go very still where he’s standing at the foot of the bed while he gathers a number of pillows and props them up against the bedhead to make himself a little nest.  He turns back and sees an expression he never wants to see on Derek’s face again.  Pain and such insecurity that Stiles instinctively moves towards him and takes his hand and holds it to his cheek, rubbing it back and forth against his flesh.

 

“Nothing bad, babe.  Believe me, okay?”  Stiles insists, demanding an answer of some sort.

 

Derek’s hand clutches at his and he nods his head slowly.  Warily.

 

“Here.  Sit down.”  Stiles pushes him towards a big cushy chair that he’d gotten Lydia to help him move into position, it’s turned to face the bed so that any occupant will have a clear view of that mound of pillows and therefore of anyone sitting amongst said mound of pillows. 

 

Once Derek’s seated Stiles leans forwards and presses his lips against Derek’s in a gentle slow slide against each other, can hear his wolf gasp when he suddenly draws in Derek’s full lower lip between his, sucking on it before giving it a little tug as he releases it.  With his hands resting on the arms of the chair he quickly nuzzles his face against Derek’s stubbled chin and jaw, brushing against him over and over before pulling away his skin deliciously enflamed.  Scent marking his mate.

 

Derek’s eyes are slitted and burning as he breathes heavily, his nostrils flaring, nose twitching and Stiles knows that he’s been drawing in his scent of vanilla and citrus deep into his lungs.  Stiles moves back to the bed and picks up a book from his bedside table.

 

“I know you’ve been reading these.  Have you read all of them?”  He holds up one book and Derek nods his head as he looks at the cover.  “Every single chapter?”

 

When Derek nods again he hands him the book.  “Open it up to the section I’ve got marked.”

 

Derek flips through to the page where Stiles’ slip of paper is poking out.  As he reads, his head jerks upward and his eyes flare hotly.  Burning red, before he breathes deeply and manages to regain control.

 

“Read it out loud.”  Stiles encourages as he climbs onto the bed and settles against the pillows making sure his back is supported.

 

“Sex and the pregnant woman.”  Derek grinds out and his hands clench tight and Stiles almost worries for the safety of the book, that his mate’s going to lose the plot and tear it to pieces, to just throw it away.  He doesn’t, although the claws that have popped out have gouged deep into the cover.

 

“So if you read all of that book including that chapter.. then why do you keep hurting me?”  Stiles can hear the hitch in his voice as he asks the question that’s been plaguing him for weeks now.  The ache in his chest all too real.  Derek looks shattered and sits forward, the book actually falling from what looks like trembling fingers.

 

“I.. I’ve been hurting you?”  Stiles nods.  “Stiles I’m sorry.. so sorry.. I’ll sleep on the couch and..”  Derek’s face looks pale.  “When? Is it in my sleep.. I know when I wake up I’m grinding against you.. fuck.. I can’t help it.. not when I’m near you.”

 

“You don’t get it.. that’s one of the only times you don’t hurt me.”  Stiles shakes his head at his mate’s lack of understanding, can see the bewilderment so clearly on his face.

 

“Derek, you hold my hand, rub my feet and my back, give me gentle kisses and it’s wonderful but it’s not enough.  You’ve read that book you tell me, you know that it’s safe for us to have sex.. then after everything you know and how much I show you I want you.. you still turn away from me, pull back if I get too close, won’t let me touch you like I need to and each and every time it hurts.”  He sucks in a shaky breath.  Now is the time to find out if his Dad is right.

 

“Is it because you’re scared of hurting me and the babies or is it.. is it that you just don’t want me when I’m like this?  Is that why you’re rejecting me?”

 

Derek looks at him for one moment and his face is appallingly blank and Stiles can only think that he’s blown it by bringing all of this out into the open.  Then in the space of a heartbeat Derek’s erupted out of the chair, standing next to the bed looking down at him.  He’s vibrating with tension, the very air practically shimmers around him he’s displacing it so much with each body racking shudder. 

 

“Don’t want you.. don’t want you.  Fuck.. Stiles I want you so damn much.. all the time.. all the fucking time.  You’ve no idea.. and now you’re carrying our children, my children are growing inside you and it’s more now.. I don’t just want you.”  He closes his eyes for the briefest of moments and when he opens them again, Stiles can feel his heart stutter within his chest.  Derek’s control isn’t looking too good as he veers between his wolf side and his human, eyes flashing red then green and his fangs drop and recede a number of times.

 

“I’m hungry for you.  Every moment I’m awake I ache for you.  If I could be inside you 24/7 I would.. you wouldn’t be able to exist without me being inside you, filling you up with my cock.. my come.”  Derek’s voice is deeper than he’s ever heard it before without him growling and going wolfy.

 

“24/7.”  Stiles can feel how wide his eyes are stretched in disbelief.

 

“You have no idea.. I’m a werewolf Stiles and you’re my mate.. **_my mate._**. I don’t just want you once or twice a day like before.. it’s not enough.. is never enough and this has been killing me because I don’t even get that.  I could hurt you.. could hurt the babies with how much I want you.”  He hovers over him, emotion pouring out of him as he watches Stiles with eyes that scald him as they trace over his bare skin.  Derek pants heavily, chest moving in and out with each breath.

 

“How..”  Stiles coughs to clear his suddenly dry and irritated throat.  “How come you’ve never said anything before?  Damn it Derek.. you could’ve told me.”

 

Derek starts to prowl back and forth, a wolf caged by his feelings and searching for a way out.  “I meant to.. but there never seemed to be the right time to say I want more.. fuck I always want more with you.  But I didn’t want to exhaust you any more than you already were at the beginning and then you had the morning sickness.”

 

“Don’t you think I want that too?”  Stiles sits up and swings his legs off the bed to the floor.  “I don’t want you to hold back.”

 

Derek looks almost in agony as he stops his pacing in front of Stiles.  “You don’t understand Stiles.”

 

Stiles stands up until he’s practically toe to toe with his mate.  “Well help me to understand then.. I want us to be honest with each other about this.”

 

“Honesty.  You want me to be honest about this.”  Derek’s starting to sound angry now.  Good, he wants him to let go of this iron self-control he seems to have over himself.  Over his emotions, over his body.  Derek reaches out and grabs him by the arms, not hurting just inescapable.  Thumbs circle over the cotton fabric and yet it still burns Stiles with every brushing stroke.  He lowers his head to growl into Stiles’ ear.

 

“If I unleash this.. let this part of me out, you can’t change your mind if you can’t handle it.  I won’t be able to pull it back in Stiles, there’ll be no stopping me.  Do you understand?”

 

“If I’m not in the mood or.. whatever, what would you do?”  Stiles looks at the strong column of Derek’s neck, his mate’s Adam’s Apple bobs wildly as he swallows hard.

 

“You think I’d force you?”  A distraught expression crosses Derek’s face and immediately Stiles pokes him in his rock hard belly because that’s as far as he can reach, unable to move his arms much where Derek holds them in place.

 

“Jesus Derek.. I don’t mind when you go all sourwolf on me, but I won’t stand for a dumbwolf..”  Derek growls loudly at that.  “Of course I don’t think that.. I mean will you sulk, pout.. go all Angsty McBroody Wolf on me?”

 

Stiles looks into his mate’s face.  His beautiful, beautiful face.  The slashing brows that are more mobile at the moment with every passing thought that goes through his mind.  The colour that sits high on his cheekbones, the slight part of his lips with every breath that he pants in and out of his lungs.  Derek’s eyes look at him with just as much intensity and he can feel it like a flame running over every inch of his skin.

 

Derek pauses, considering his words.  “I’d try not too.”  He concedes and Stiles nods in agreement, that’s all he can hope for.

 

“Then let go of that control and show me what you’ve got.”  He can feel Derek’s hands on his arms start to shake as Stiles reaches forwards and slides his hands up underneath Derek’s black shirt and hooks his fingers into the front of his jeans and tugs.  Letting the back of his fingers rub against his mate’s skin, he can feel the way Derek jerks and twitches with each movement.   “Let me worry about whether I can handle it or not.”

 

“Stiles.”  His name is a low groan.  Derek tips his head back and Stiles can see the way his throat works as he swallows hard.

 

“Come on Derek.. show me how hungry you are.”  He’s part taunting and part pleading.  Stiles wants him so much.  Wants to feel him all over.

 

Derek growls and leans down, his mouth crashing down hard and desperate onto Stiles’.

 

It’s a good start, Stiles thinks as his tongue duels with Derek’s.

 

A very good start.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek finally gives Stiles the loving he so desperately needs, that they both need. Stiles may have planned out this seductive scenario but finds it soon rapidly spiraling out of his control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies to all who have been waiting for a new chapter in this and for 'The first time'. For some reason the fates have decided to give me an ass-kicking in real life with the start of 2014 - ill health, death in the family and work issues to name a few. Thank you for your patience.
> 
> A chapter of sexy times ahead and not much else. It was all I could cope with to be honest and I was just lucky that this was in the plot line anyway.
> 
> I will still refer to Stiles with 'he' and 'his' throughout this fic because whatever happens Stiles is a man, a guy, a dude.
> 
> Please be warned that there is heterosexual sex in this chapter. If this is not for you please don't read.
> 
> Unbeta'ed.

Derek groans long and loud against his mouth.  It’s one almost of pain, not just of intense burning need, Stiles can feel the same fire coursing through his own veins.  Derek releases his mouth, panting desperately and falls to his knees, his face pressing into Stiles rounded belly with a gentleness that belies the intensity of emotion that’s written across it.

 

Wrapping his arms around Stiles’ hips, Derek nuzzles and kisses every inch of his belly.  His stubble brushes against the sensitive, thinly stretched skin and Stiles can’t help but twitch against him in an agony of need for his touch combined with the delight he feels at the sweet torturing rasp of his beard. 

 

Stiles threads his fingers through Derek’s hair, letting the strands slide between them as he combs through it.  When he rakes his nails across his scalp Derek growls and his head tips back so he can look up the length of Stiles’ body to see his face.  Stiles can feel his breathing hitch before it gets faster. 

 

The look in Derek’s eyes is pure hunger.. this is what his mate has been trying to tell him.  That his most base instincts will be unleashed.

 

“Stiles..”  Derek groans his name, then again.  “Stiles.. Stiles.. I want you so much..”  He reaches down and palms his erection.  The bulge is thick and huge, pressing against the denim and Derek hunches over like he’s been kicked in the gut the moment his hand brushes against it.  The noise that comes out of him then is indescribable and if Stiles still had his dick he would be rock hard right now not suffering this agonizing empty ache that makes him press his thighs together, hard and tight.

 

“Sssshhh.. it’s okay baby..”  Stiles reaches down and with one hand tilts Derek’s head up.  His light green eyes are no more, the pupils have blown out so wide and big that he looks almost blind with lust.  Derek stretches up, head tilting slightly, as Stiles leans down and for one moment, one intense exquisite moment their eyes lock and the connection between them is so strong and so achingly real that Stiles feels that they are bonded beyond that of love and mates. 

 

He doesn’t really have the words to describe it.. although the words ‘soul mates’ skitters around in his skull as he presses his lips to Derek’s.  Lets his tongue slide into his wolf’s mouth and strokes against his, the wet heat and taste of him leaving him shaking and almost intoxicated.. feels like he’s drunk on his mate.

 

“Derek.. you’re so beautiful.. so very beautiful..”  He pulls back and encourages him to get off his knees, before pushing him back into the chair.  Derek sits there, watching him dazedly, mouth red and slack, his breathing fast and shallow as he grips the arms of the chair, holding himself in place.

 

Stiles drops his hands and rests them on Derek’s thighs, fingers hooking into the seams of the denim fabric letting his nails drag along them, before lowering himself unsteadily to his knees.  His mate leans forward as Stiles wriggles his way in between his legs, placing one hand on his arm and the other cupping his neck and jaw, thumb almost absently sliding up to rub across his lips and Stiles can’t help himself as he sucks that digit into his mouth.

 

Derek growls low and wanting, shifting restlessly in the chair, hips moving, circling as he pushes his thumb in and out of Stiles’ mouth in a slow steady rhythm.  The stark contrast to the frantic rib-shaking pounding of his heart is a shocking awareness of what Derek does to him.

 

“Fuck.. so hot.. so wet..”  Derek shakes his head as he looks at his mate, eyes wild, face fierce.

 

“Stiles no.. get up.. you shouldn’t be on your knees like this.”  Derek’s eyes burn hotly, forcefully contradicting what he’s saying.  Stiles meets his eyes and can’t help the challenge to that statement that surely crosses his face, for Christ’s sake.. he’s pregnant not dying.  He sucks harder, curling his tongue around Derek’s thumb, hears that low almost beyond human hearing growl as his Alpha recognises that look for the defiance it is.   

 

Stiles can feel the heat radiating from his mate’s legs either side of his rib cage as he slowly lets his mouth slide off Derek’s thumb.  It glistens in the afternoon light, wet and slick with Stiles’ saliva and he feels an ache, a hollow sensation in the very core of him.  An emptiness that needs to be filled.   He tries to be commanding, in control even though he feels far from it.. his voice comes out little more than a whisper.

 

“Derek unbutton your shirt while I get out your cock.. because when I’m sucking you off I want to see your body.”

 

Derek’s back arches upwards as he speaks. 

 

“Stiles.. please..”  His voice is low and shaky and Stiles is almost certain that Derek doesn’t know what he wants, what he’s asking for.. if it’s for Stiles to stay kneeling on the floor or to move away.  He pushes Derek’s black shirt up and looking at the way his jeans bulge and the solid length that is so very, very visible he can’t resist leaning down and taking that bulge between his teeth and nipping and biting along it through the denim. 

 

His tongue dries out as the denim soaks up all the moisture in his mouth leaving him feeling like he has a mouthful of cotton wool.  Derek’s hips punch upwards and he’s frantically trying to unbutton his shirt, but with fingers so unsteady it’s near enough impossible and Stiles’ ears echo with the sound of buttons popping off and fabric tearing as his wolf simply rips the fastenings of his shirt apart.

 

He looks up through his lashes, teeth gripping Derek’s cock, not letting him go and the sight of that magnificent body undulating in the chair, muscles clenching and skin flushed with colour and slick with sweat, has him moaning loudly.  He aches.. aches so much for him.  Has done for such a long time and seeing him like this has Stiles body preparing itself for his mate.. he can feel the boxers he has on are soaking at the crotch and it feels like he has such a steady stream of his own juices pouring out of his sex that his thighs are wet and slick with it.

 

Lifting his head, Stiles can see his feminine hands look small against his large masculine mate and he pulls and tugs at Derek’s belt and yanks at the button and zipper.  Leans closer as he parts the denim, Derek’s big cock sits snug in his cotton boxers, the purple head poking over the waistband, pre-come bubbling from the tip and sliding down its length and over his flat belly.  He can’t blink.. can’t look away and can feel the return of moisture pooling in his mouth.

 

“Stiles I need you to touch me..”  Derek’s slouched in the chair and looking down the length of his body, he rips the ruined shirt off completely dropping the remnants to the floor, exposing his broad shoulders and deep well-muscled chest.  Reaching down with both hands he takes Stiles’ in his and presses them both low against his abs, his gravelly moan vibrates through his chest and abdomen as he sits up abruptly, curling inwards.  With Derek hunched over and panting, Stiles can feel the very wet tip of Derek’s leaking cock brush against the heel of one hand and it makes him shudder, knowing how much his husband wants him. 

 

“Please.. touch me.. touch me.. Stiles I need to feel you touch me all over..”  Red burning eyes watch him hungrily as Stiles slowly slides his hands up, searching out each dip.. tracing each groove.. cupping and shaping muscle and bone with varying pressure.  Feather light here to draw out the goosebumps on his mate’s flesh, deep and hard to make him groan there.  All the time Derek’s quivering under his hands, muscles twitching constantly. 

 

As he stretches upwards Stiles can feel his boobs press into Derek’s legs, his nipples peaking at the sensation.  He rubs against him deliberately, moaning softly at the delicious friction, hands reaching up to stroke over Derek’s pecs and nipples as Stiles lowers his head and kisses him low on his groin, just above the start of his pubic hair.. can feel Derek’s cock jerk upwards, the flared head tapping him on the chin.

 

“God.. I’ve missed this.. missed your touch so much..”  Derek angles his head down while tilting Stiles’ head up with gentle fingers under his chin before lowering his mouth to Stiles.  It’s a kiss and a promise.. one that tells Stiles that never again will Derek keep himself apart from his mate, whatever, the reasons.

 

“Yes.. yes..”  He accepts his unspoken vow and murmurs against the soft lips that move and slide over his.  Stiles closes his eyes and blindly places his hands in Derek’s lap tugging aside soft cotton that tries to cover his mate’s cock.  Derek’s lips press harder as Stiles frees him from his jeans and underwear, his grip firm on the hot pulsing flesh.  It flexes in his hands, a living wanting thing.. wanting Stiles.   Wanting everything.

 

“Derek.. I want to taste you.”  Stiles says, letting his mouth hover over Derek’s parted lips.  Flicking his tongue out Stiles swipes along those lips encouragingly.

 

“Yes.. God yes.. suck me.. lick me Stiles.. need to feel your mouth on me.. do it now.”  His voice is harsh and demanding.  An Alpha’s voice.

 

Stiles can feel a prickling wave of heat starting from the crest of his head crash over him.  All his nerve endings feel electrified.. so wired and alive.  Tuned into the needs and hungers of his husband and himself.   He presses his face against Derek’s cock and balls, letting him grind.. absorbing all the flavours and textures that are Derek’s alone.

 

“Please.”  One word and it contains so much.  Such hunger and need that Stiles feels weak listening to his strong mate beg him for his mouth.  He can’t resist and before Derek even knows what’s happening Stiles is swallowing the head of his cock, letting it sit ripe and full in his mouth fluid spurting out across his tongue and he hums in approval at the taste.  It’s a natural musky flavour, slightly tart and he lets it flood into his mouth coating everything, tongue and teeth.

 

“Fuck.”  Derek cries out.  Stiles swirls his tongue over and around the head before he suctions on the tip so hard that Derek can’t even move.  Can’t thrust, can’t push his cock into the slick wet heat of Stiles’ mouth and he howls heatedly.  Stiles has him caught in the most pleasurable and torturous of traps.  “Please Stiles.. please.”

 

Stiles relents and breaks the seal of his mouth and slides down letting the fat head nudge against the back of his throat. 

 

“Thank you.. thank you..”  Derek groans, his fingers gouging deep into the arms of the chair.  Stiles flicks his eyes up to watch Derek’s face, through the dark fringe of his lashes, his eyes are closed and a deep red flush has risen over his chest, throat and cheeks.  Stiles’ insides clench up tight as he starts to bob his head up and down the hard hot length, tongue dragging over the large vein underneath and sees his mate start to writhe, head rolling back and forth against the chair’s head rest.

 

There’s not an inch of room to spare in his mouth and his lips are stretched as wide as he possibly can to fit as much of Derek’s cock within it.  Lifting his mouth off, Stiles licks and suckles his way from the slit on the head to the very root of it, where it emerges from the nest of dark pubic hair cushioned by large heavy balls that are bunched up by the waistband of his boxers.

 

“That’s it baby.. come on suck me.. suck my cock..”  Derek groans hotly, eyes open now and blazing red as he reaches out with one hand and strokes his hand over Stiles’ silky hair.

 

Derek starts to thrust almost uncontrollably and Stiles relaxes and lets himself bob up and down with the movement.  He can hear fabric tearing and realises that Derek’s claws have punctured the arm rests of the chair and he’s progressively shredding it, foam poking out of the gashes.

 

Derek places his hands on either side of Stiles’ working jaw and gently lifts his mouth off his throbbing cock.  There’s a distinct pop as Stiles lets go and Derek shudders violently as his cock slaps back down onto his belly dripping with fluids, Stiles’ and his own.

 

“Derek?”  Stiles asks, wondering what happened?  Derek sits up straighter and lowers his head to kiss Stiles.  Sweeps his tongue in and groans, hotly as he licks, over and over into his mouth, trying to suckle his own taste from Stiles’.  Derek pulls back and rests his forehead on Stiles’ looking into his eyes, hot breath panting against Stiles’ lower face, letting him breathe in and share the same air.

 

“I need to mark you.. Stiles.  Mark you again, inside and out.. let everyone know that you’re mine, man and wolf.”  His voice is low and there’s a rumbling growl lying underneath his words.  Abruptly he stands up, the back of his knees pushing the chair backwards and his hands grip onto Stiles’ shoulders to stop him from falling flat on his face.

 

Stiles can only look up the entire length of his mate’s beautiful strong body, at the thick heavy cock jutting out as Derek pushes his jeans and underwear down his thighs and can feel the shivers racing throughout his own.  There’s a look in Derek’s eyes.. almost feral and burning hot as Stiles meets it unflinchingly, sits back on his heels and simply opens his mouth wide.

 

“Fuck.. Stiles..”  Derek grips the base of his cock and guides it in.  Slides in deep.  Stiles relaxes his mouth and throat as much as he’s able and tries to breathe through his nose and it sinks in another inch.  He can’t control the urge to run his fingertips over the delicate skin of Derek’s balls and that seems to galvanize his mate into pumping his cock into his mouth.  In and out, over and over Derek slides his thick hard length into the wet cavern of his mouth. 

 

“Gonna mark you.. need to come all over you baby.. and you’re gonna swallow me down like a good mate..”  Derek is growling and rumbling deep in his chest as he watches Stiles suckle him.

 

Stiles moans around it, loving the sensation of velvet skin and iron hard girth shuttling harder and faster into him and that simple vibration seems to be all Derek needs to pull out his cock entirely and Stiles can see the way it flexes and jerks that his mate’s about to.. Scalding white streams of come violently pulse out of the tip and land on his cheeks and still open mouth before Derek’s directing it downwards to spray across his chest.  Stiles can feel hot liquid trickle over his cleavage and soak into the cotton shirt. 

 

He feels like he’s been branded.  There’s a part of him that love’s Derek’s possessiveness, revels in his dominance over him.. likes knowing that he can let go and Derek will be there to catch him.  Swiping his tongue over his lips and chin he draws in as much of Derek’s come into his mouth as he can, uses his fingers to scoop it off his cheeks and licks them over and over until his fingers are clean.

 

Stiles starts to struggle to his feet, his balance off-centre with his baby belly, Derek effortlessly draws him upright, gentle hands lifting.  He sways momentarily, watching mesmerized.  Derek’s still hard, actually he looks harder than before as his cock bobs stiffly, red and glistening as Derek quickly toes of his shoes and socks and pulls down his jeans and boxers completely before kicking them off.  In his urgency Derek’s clothes hit the bedside table knocking some of the pregnancy books off that Stiles had there and another object that being rubber almost bounces.  It lands partially on Derek’s jean’s and the plush carpet, looking very red, very big and very thick and.. Stiles hears an angry roar as Derek moves past him to pick it up.

 

“What the fuck is this?”  Derek snarls.  Any other time Stiles would’ve possibly thought that the image of Derek waving a large red dildo around would either be a/ extremely hot or b/ extremely funny.  He unfortunately, hadn’t considered the possibility of extremely scary as well as his wolf stalks towards him and his face is harsh and unforgiving as his nostrils flare with each deep breath of scarcely contained feral emotion. 

 

Stiles stands his ground even though the sight of his enraged mate makes him feel deliciously weak at the knees.  That and the knowledge that his mate is surreptitiously sniffing the sex toy for his scent.

 

“That’s my plan C.”  Stiles gulps and swallows hard.

 

“Plan C?”  Derek’s fangs have dropped, his features going heavy and wolfy as he looks at Stiles’ neck and shoulder in just such a way that Stiles knows his mate’s having strong visions of burying those curving incisors right there.  In deep.

 

“Which would’ve followed from Plan A and Plan B if they were unsuccessful.”  Stiles swallows hard as his mate rolls his head from one side to the other with a decided crack of his neck.  “Plan A was to talk and.. yay us.. communication really works and that was all we needed.”

 

Derek’s stepped right up close, his big blood-filled cock brushes against Stiles’ belly leaving a smear of come mixed with saliva across it.  Lowering his head, Derek begins to inhale deep into his lungs from the side of Stiles throat and up to his ear.  Automatically Stiles tilts his head to one side to give his mate better access and Derek rumbles a throaty approval of his display of submission.  Hot breath sears across the sensitive flesh of his neck.

 

“What are Plans B and C?”  He sounds more steady to Stiles ears, the wolf evidently slightly appeased.

 

“Plan B was to show you my.. uhmm personal landscaping and Plan C was to.. well with the dildo.. I was going to demonstrate how ready I am for a big cock.”  Stiles finishes it all in a rush and can feel his face heat right up as Derek jerks back to look at him with a peculiar mix of lust and dismay as his incisors recede and he regains his human face.  He glances down and sees that Derek’s unconsciously tightened his grip on the dildo and.. man they didn’t make anything to last these days.. Derek’s turned it into an abstract piece of unrecognisable latex rubber.

 

Derek turns and throws it against the opposite wall before he sweeps Stiles up in his arms.  Presses his mouth to Stiles’ ear.

 

“No.  Nothing goes inside of you apart from me.”  The words are rough and low, they scorch through all of Stiles’ senses and he’s left quivering at Derek’s possessive tone.  “No one else.. nothing else.. it’s me.. only me that gets to feel how hot you burn inside, how silky you feel against my flesh..”

 

He presses his mouth hot and hard against Stiles as though trying to devour him.  It’s burning and Stiles is shaking at the intensity with which Derek kisses him, over and over, tongue sweeping deep inside.. dominating and controlling his every move.  He loves it.. needs it.. wants Derek to take him over and overwhelm him.  Right now he can feel that he’s definitely pushed Derek’s buttons with the dildo, although that hadn’t been his intention.  The rapidly unfurling coil of heat deep in his belly tells him that he’s really, really glad that he’d gotten Lydia to purchase the sex toy for him.

 

Derek pulls back, his eyes trace downwards.  “Let me see.”

 

Stiles knows what he’s asking and he places his hands against his wolf’s chest, feeling the heat radiating from him sear into his palms.  Derek takes a couple of steps back and lets his hands slide off Stiles’ body to hang loosely by his sides.

 

Lifting his hands to the buttons on his shirt, Stiles freezes when Derek snarls and shakes his head.  “Leave it on.. I like you in my clothes.  You smell like me.. like you’re mine.”  He tilts his head in a very canine manner.  “Are you mine, Stiles?”

 

Stiles freezes.  There’s something in Derek’s tone.. something he’s not heard before.. he can’t interpret it, even though he knows his mate so very well.  It’s dark and dangerous.  Predatory.

 

It doesn’t stop him from answering with the truth.  Can almost feel the tension that Derek carries as he waits for him to answer like a physical thing. 

 

“Yes.. from the very first moment I saw you.”  And as easy as that, the tension dissipates and the darkness that had threatened to devour his mate is gone.

 

Stiles drops his hands to his hips.  Slides his thumbs beneath the waistband of the black cotton boxers and tugs it away from his skin.  Back and forth he teases running his thumbs around the band letting it dip slightly at his hip to reveal the rounded curve, but not letting Derek see what’s between his thighs.

 

“Stiles..”  Derek growls in warning, his red eyes narrowing as he watches and Stiles knows that his patience is almost at its limit.  He hooks the fabric down on the other hip and bends over so the tails of his shirt hang low and cover his groin as he slides the boxers down his thighs until it hits his knees where they slip right off and he steps out of them.  Slowly rolling back up Stiles can feel Derek’s eyes burning into him as he covers his mound with both hands. 

 

Standing upright he can see that Derek has laser-like focus on his belly and his lower groin.  Slowly, slowly he slides his hands up and over his belly so that Derek has an absolutely clear view of his completely hairless mound and lips.  A strangled choking noise like he’s never heard before comes out of Derek’s throat and he can see the way his mate’s hands are clenched into tight fists.. so tight that he sees a couple of drops of blood drip onto the floor.

 

“Derek..”  Even though he has werewolf healing Stiles starts to move towards him in concern, but Derek turns and with one hand easily moves the chair that took both he and Lydia to shift into place.  Derek sits on the large plush chair, thighs spread wide and his thick cock lying against his belly, the purple tip smearing fluid over his belly button.  

 

Stiles can see that he’s turned the chair so that it directly faces the mirrors.  Heat pools low in his belly when he realises that whichever way he sits on Derek’s lap, his wolf will have a perfect view to watch their reflection.  Holy fuck.. he’s so horny and turned on that he’s lucky he’s still able to stand upright because his knees feel decidedly wobbly.

 

“Stiles.”  Derek extends his hand out towards him.  The look that accompanies it is so searing.. so scorchingly hot as Derek licks his lips as his eyes travel over him, from his feet to the top of his head that Stiles stumbles as he reaches out to put his hand into Derek’s.  The feel of his strong yet tender clasp gives Stiles the strength to walk around to stand in between his spread legs. 

 

The flush of burning colour on Derek’s cheekbones goes even deeper as he looks his fill.  With his free hand he reaches out and with trembling fingers brushes against the silky smooth skin, letting his fingers dip between the lips that Stiles can feel are slick and swollen, to the wet heat hidden between them.

 

“Waxed..”  If a wolf can purr then Derek’s doing it right now and Stiles can feel more fluid steadily flow.. can feel a trickle start to run down the inside of his thigh.  If he can feel it, Derek can see it and with one thick finger he drags it up the sensitive flesh and scoops it up so his finger his wet and glistening with Stiles’ slick.  It’s like a punch to Stiles’ gut when Derek slides it into his mouth and sucks, his eyes fluttering closed in apparent bliss at the taste.  Stiles starts to wonder maybe he’s starting premature labour because he can feel things inside him pulsing and contracting with the need to be filled.

 

Derek surges forward and presses his open mouth against Stiles waxed mound.  Buries his face there as his tongue searches and wriggles as it parts his lips and darts forward again and again, stabbing into his clit and sending shooting sparks up his spine.  Stiles’ legs tremble uncontrollably and he can barely stand before he’s tugging on Derek’s hair, a wild growl of protest emerging from Derek’s puffy red and seriously slicked up lips.  Stiles’ juices cover his chin and he wants to stop the obscene sight of Derek’s flexible tongue pushing out of those lips to lick up the droplets that have been caught in his stubble because he’ll surely go mad.

 

Stiles can’t stand it, he climbs onto Derek’s lap his knees straddling either side of his mate’s hips and thighs.  Derek groans softly as Stiles settles fully on his cock, can feel his slickness rub against Derek’s iron-hard length.  His mate sits forward so he can wrap his arms around Stiles’ back as he lifts his face, eyes asking for and receiving the kiss that he so obviously wants. 

 

Stiles is lost in the taste of himself and Derek mixed together on his tongue and wonders how did this happen, he had a plan.. several in fact.. but, he no longer feels in control.. feels like he ceded that to Derek long ago.  When Derek breaks the kiss to simply look into his eyes.. he revises that opinion.. because there’s an expression in the red burning depths of Derek’s that hints at a vulnerability, a helplessness and Stiles knows that he’s the reason for that look and wonders if Derek can see the same thing in his eyes because he feels it too.  They are simply each other’s undoing and it’s.. it’s amazing and wonderful and simply terrifying all at the same time.

 

“Stiles.. I can’t wait.  I need you so much.”  Derek breathes the words out as he leans forward and with his mouth latches onto the shirt covered nipple of his left breast.  Sucking harder and harder, laving it through the cotton with the heavy pressure of his tongue, Stiles can feel his back bow and he arcs up into his mate’s mouth, trying to press it in deeper and deeper again.  When Derek releases it, Stiles can barely breathe when he looks down and sees a huge wet patch which has made the cotton practically see through.  His ruby red nipple is completely visible and Derek chuffs in satisfaction before turning his attention to the other nipple.

 

Stiles rocks up on his knees and wraps his arms around Derek’s neck and head, cradling him, holding him close delighting in the feel of his mouth pulling and tugging on his extremely sensitive nipple.  When Derek releases him Stiles can’t control the need to kiss his mate over and over.  His lips press sweetly all over his beautiful face and finally settle on Derek’s lips and it starts off gentle but quickly becomes frantic and desperate as they lick into each other’s mouths and Stiles can hear himself as he moans and pleads against the rumbling vibration that emerges from Derek.

 

“Derek.. Derek.. please.. please..”  He’s begging, he needs him right now.  Stiles reaches down between them and grabs Derek’s cock and angles it about ready to plunge onto him there and then when Derek grabs hold of his hips and prevents him from lowering himself down.   Stiles is about ready to punch him.

 

“No.  You need to turn around.”  Derek’s voice is harsh and with his strength he easily manoeuvres Stiles around until he finds himself with knees either side of Derek’s thighs, his legs slotted in between Derek’s muscular legs and the soft cushy arms of the chair.  His back pressed to Derek’s front and he can feel that his mate’s holding his cock upright and the head brushes against his slick heat and Stiles can’t control the hungry moan that bursts out of him.

 

“Derek..”  He’s losing his mind.. slowly but surely all at the hands of his mate who is dragging the tip of his hard cock back and forth through his swollen folds.  When it notches into the core of him, catching on Stiles’ entry they both freeze.  For the first time Stiles looks up into the mirror and what he sees.. what he sees shakes him to his very innermost being.

 

There’s a wild woman looking back at him.  Face flushed a rosy pink and lips puffy red and swollen, she lifts her hand to touch her lips and Stiles can feel his own fingers brush against his mouth.  There are some stripes of Derek’s come along her collarbone and even though the shirt is white cotton it’s all too easy to see the come stains and damp patches of saliva across her breasts and belly.  She drags her hand through her deliciously mussed up blow job hair and he can feel his own hand ripple through the strands of his hair at the back of his head.  This is him.  This pregnant, incredibly aroused woman is him and he doesn’t know how to reconcile it with the Stiles he is in his head, how he pictures himself still as a man when he visualises himself at all.

 

Large masculine hands reach around and start to stroke his belly and his boobs.  The damp cotton being dragged over his nipples feels good, so good he starts to wriggle against the cock that’s lodged at his entrance.  He can see Derek’s face at his shoulder.  It’s a study in need and passion, his mouth is a hard line that speaks of desperation and there is a fierce longing that is so very apparent that Stiles feels his mate isn’t just physically naked he is emotionally as well.

 

“Stiles.. I want **_you_**.. it’s always been about who **_you_** are not what you are..”  Derek whispers the words hoarsely into his ear, letting his lips brush against the sensitive rim.  “I don’t care whether you’re a man or a woman.. I just need **_you_**..  I love you so much.”

 

Stiles looks into the mirror and sees his mate saying these things into his ear and he smiles.. Derek knows him so well, knows what to say to set his mind at ease and Stiles slowly presses down on the long thick cock.  There’s the briefest of pinching sensations as he impales himself on Derek’s shaft, but he lifts up slightly and the slick moisture that he’s been steadily leaking makes it easier when he pushes down again the second time. 

 

That emptiness that had been inside him is being filled so deliciously, so achingly perfect that Stiles just has to move again.. up then back down.. and again and each time he takes more and more inside him until he stills and somehow he’s sitting flush against Derek’s thighs.

 

“Fuck Stiles.. you feel so good..”  Derek growls out the words and Stiles can see that he’s slack-mouthed behind him, his head tipped back, red eyes hooded, as his hands grip Stiles’ hips.  With that Derek starts to move, Stiles can feel every inch of that long meaty shaft rock into him and it feels so good, he just goes with each thrust as Derek holds him in place. 

 

Looking into the mirror Stiles can see the thick wedge of Derek’s cock moving faster and faster into him, stretching him wide as it penetrates deeply, the spread of Derek’s thighs displays his heavy balls and he can see them rise high and tight into Derek’s groin.  He’s not going to last long.

 

“Stiles.. I’m not going to last..”  Derek growls, echoing Stiles’ thoughts.  Their eyes meet in the mirror, red seeking gold.  Derek’s hand curls around his hip and drops to where his cock is pushing into Stiles harder and harder as he watches.  He parts Stiles lush red lips and dips his fingers in finding his swollen clit beneath the hood.  The instant he brushes over it, Stiles’ back arches and he can feel himself grip Derek’s cock even tighter deep within him.  The pleasure is so intense he can literally feel his eyes rolling back in his head.

 

“Good.. don’t want you to last.. want you to come in me.. come in me Derek.. come in my pussy..”   Stiles gasps at his own words, he’s never really acknowledged his female parts before.. never referred to it, but he somehow feels freer, more able to balance the two Stiles that he is.  The masculine and the feminine.  All because Derek loves him.

 

Derek looks at him in the mirror, shock and fierce hunger rippling across his face as he starts to come, roaring long and loud, enough to make the windows behind them rattle in their frames.  Derek clamps his mouth over the tender spot where Stiles’ neck joins his shoulder and bites.  With incisors piercing his flesh it thrusts Stiles instantly into an electrifying orgasm that has him screaming his mate’s name over and over.  He digs his nails desperately into Derek’s hands where they hold him in place while his mate still thrusts into him as he pulses over and over.

 

Through slitted eyes Stiles can see come trickle out of his.. yes his pussy damn it.. running down the length of Derek’s shaft where it’s still partially buried in him and it coats his balls.

 

He can feel them both shaking in reaction and Derek slowly and carefully lets his fangs retract out of Stiles’ shoulder and gently begins to lick and lave the bite mark that he’s inflicted on the pale fragile flesh.

 

“Are you alright?”  Derek whispers hoarsely as he presses open mouthed kisses along Stiles’ shoulders and neck.  He can hear the worry in his mate’s voice.   Knows it’s because during their orgasm neither of them were able to control the need to fuck each other hard.  He twists in Derek’s lap making the other man groan slightly as he grinds.

 

“If I was anymore alright you’d have to peel me off the fucking ceiling.”  He smirks ruefully.  It’s been a little while and he can feel the delicious stretch and burn of unused muscles adjusting.  Derek lifts him into his arms and carries him to the bed before moving away.  Stiles reaches out grabbing his arm.

 

“Stay..”

 

“I’ll be right back I’m going to run a bath.  Take care of a few aches..”  Derek’s face looks him over knowingly and Stiles can only nod wearily.  He feels.. shattered.  Can feel his eyes droop and he’s half asleep when Derek comes back and peels off the come stained shirt from his body.

 

It’s only when he’s being gently lowered into a warm bath that Stiles wakes properly from his daze to find himself between Derek’s spread legs, his body supporting Stiles’ from behind.

 

“Oh.. this is good.”  Stiles sighs appreciatively as he lets himself sink back into the solid chest of his mate.  Derek slowly bathes him, the soft wash cloth gently wipes over his flesh..removing all trace of Derek’s come from his body.  The drying flakes dissolving easily.  Stiles reaches out and grabs the large hand that’s been moving over him with such tenderness and lifts it to his mouth and kisses each knuckle.

 

“Love you..”  He mouths against Derek’s skin.  His mate just nuzzles into his nape, a contented rumble vibrating through his body.

 

They lay in the bath drowsy and sated, although Stiles can feel Derek’s cock is hard and pressing into his lower back, but he doesn’t seem to be in any urgent need to do anything just content to have flesh to flesh contact.

 

The fluttering in his belly makes Stiles’ twitch restlessly.. he didn’t think he was hungry.  It stops and he relaxes.  It starts again.. little butterflies shifting inside him and.. holy shit..

 

“Derek..”  Stiles can hear how weak and shaky his voice is.  Derek’s instantly alert.

 

“Stiles.. are you okay.. what’s wrong baby?”  The anxiety in his voice is almost Stiles’ undoing.  He grabs Derek’s hands and places them on his belly, his own on top of those warm broad ones even though he knows that his mate won’t be able to feel it he wants him to be part of this feeling.. this sensation of their children moving inside him.

 

“I can feel them.. Derek I can feel them moving..”  A hiccupping sob mixed with laughter bursts out of him.  He lifts one hand and wraps it around the back of his mate’s neck and tugs him down for an awkward kiss over his shoulder.

 

“You can.. what.. what does it feel like?”  Derek sounds choked up and he deserves another kiss for being such a softie, so Stiles plants another one on him before he answers.  Thinks for a moment as that strange almost unearthly sensation begins again.

 

“Bubbles.. like someone’s blowing bubbles in my belly and they’re popping..”

 

“I love our babies and I love you so much Stiles.. love you till I can’t breathe without you in this world.”  Derek’s cock flexes and strains against Stiles’ backside, as his hands slide heavy and hungry over wet skin.

 

“Again?”  Stiles asks breathlessly, hopefully, as Derek’s hands cup his breasts gently plucking at his sensitive nipples.

 

“I.. you.. want..”  Derek’s forehead drops and rests on Stiles’ nape and he huffs out a heated sigh of what sounds like frustration, it rushes over Stiles’ spine and leaves him tingling.  Makes him wriggle back into the rock hard cock pressing into him.

 

“Yes.”  Derek growls out.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek are back at their home in Beacon Hills awaiting the birth of their twins. One night Stiles gives his mate a nudge in the ribs because it's time. How will the Alpha mates deal with giving birth when primal instincts are so strong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note I have added new tags to this work - please, please be aware that this chapter contains childbirth with complications and I do not want this to trigger anyone in anyway with such a sensitive subject. 
> 
> Regardless of what happens also be aware that these are my boys and I am a HEA (happy ever after) writer. 
> 
> I will still refer to Stiles with he and his because he's still a guy, a dude even though he's physically a girl.
> 
> Thank you for all the kind comments and kudos it is appreciated.
> 
> Unbeta'ed.

“Derek.. Derek..”  Stiles nudges his husband in the ribs with his elbow which earns him a snuffling sleepy nuzzle to his ear as Derek simply hauls him in tighter to his body.  Any other time and the nuzzling would’ve led to all out snuggling with a side order of groping, but the aching pain in his back that he’d gone to bed with over 3 hours ago was now a muscle wrenching spasm that came and went at regular intervals and Stiles wasn’t ashamed to admit he was scared.

 

He was in labor. 

 

Had been for a while he guessed.. all those random niggling pains that he’d been getting all afternoon as he fussed and cleaned and tidied the nursery they’d set up in the bedroom directly opposite theirs had been gearing up for this.  Nesting is what they called that, at least that’s what it said in those damn books that Derek read over and over.  So between that and the slow leaking of liquid from what he’d thought was from pressure on his bladder, but was obviously his waters breaking, reality was slapping Stiles fair and square in the face. 

 

Holy shit.. this was it, no turning back.. no changing his mind he was going to give birth to not just one, but two babies.  His and Derek’s babies.

 

“It’s time..”  He says firmly.  Determinedly.

 

Derek grumbles eyes closed, still snuffling at his nape blindly.  “No.. it can’t be.. just five more minutes then I’ll get up.. promise.” 

 

A light snore makes Stiles roll his eyes at his mate.  Yeah right.. even if it **_had_** been morning there’s no way Stiles would believe his protestations of five more minutes.

 

“No.. Derek the babies are coming.  If you don’t want to be delivering these babies yourself I think you need to ring Melissa and the Doc.”  There’s a quiver in his voice and he knows that Derek’s heard it, if not the actual words themselves, as the sleep slack body behind him goes rigid.

 

“Oh my God.. you’re not joking are you?”  Derek’s voice is a rasp as he quickly sits up and looks down at Stiles who is still hugging the pillow he uses to rest his belly on when he’s sleeping.  The skewering pain that seems to be centred across the base of his spine has him grinding his teeth.

 

“Does it look like I’m joking?”  Stiles growls out as he watches Derek struggle out of bed to switch the light on and he can see that his mate has gone so very pale that he looks like he’s on the verge of passing out completely. 

 

“DEREK.”  Stiles yells his mate’s name when he sees him sway.  “Don’t you dare faint on me.. I need you.”

 

He watches in satisfaction when Derek shakes his head and slaps his own face.  He’s relieved to see his husband’s colour improve, the stinging glow of his slaps leaves him red cheeked and his eyes don’t look as glazed, he looks much more steady.  He goes to the chest of drawers against the wall and pulls out some boxers, a pair of dark grey track pants and a blue t-shirt and tugs them on.

 

“Okay.. it’s okay.  I’ll ring them right now.”  He winces as he looks at Stiles and there is no way in hell that Stiles can hold back the groan or the way his face grimaces as another contraction hits full force.  He can see Derek’s hands are trembling as he holds his phone and attempts to call.   

 

Stiles fades out, his mind and body too focused on the pain.. can hear Derek talking and then realises that he’s moved and is now sitting on the edge of the bed next to him, one hand resting on Stiles’ belly while he holds the phone in the other.  When he sees the black thready veins tracing up his mate’s arms he whimpers before grabbing hold of Derek’s hand and sliding it over his side so it rests on his lower back.

 

“Back labor..”  He whispers knowing that Derek will know exactly what he means because they’ve both read all those frickin’ books.  “Oh.. oh..”  Derek pauses as he draws out the pain from where Stiles is sure his spine is being crushed by the contractions and he hits him in the shoulder.  “Don’t stop.. don’t stop it feels good.”

 

“Deaton’s on his way.. but Stiles I can’t get Melissa.”  Derek looks and sounds a little bit panicky again, his eyes flashing wildly.  Stiles lifts his hand and gently rubs the stubble on his jawline in a soothing gesture.  Feeling calmer himself now that the contraction has subsided.

 

“Try Dad’s number, he always has his phone with him switched on for work.”  Derek flicks a glance at the time on the clock and raises an eyebrow, his anxiety momentarily forgotten.  “Yeah I know.. they’ve been trying to keep it secret, but really they’ve got no chance when one son is an investigator and the other two are werewolves.. although they had one wolf fooled, but I think it’s more because he’s too busy about to become a father for the first time so he didn’t really notice.”  Stiles gives Derek a pointed look.

 

“I can’t see anyone else but you.. everyone else is.. peripheral.”  Derek leans down and kisses him softly on the lips before he pulls back and calls his Dad.

 

“Hi John.. yes it’s time.. can I speak to Melissa.. Stiles already knew, so does Scott.. if it makes you feel any better you had me fooled.. well that’s what Stiles said too.. Hi Melissa can you come now.. yeah they’re pretty regular.. no I haven’t timed them exactly yet but at a guess 5 minutes..  Stiles have your waters broken?”

 

“Yes I think it was late this afternoon about 5.30..  6 o’clock.. it was trickling and I thought it was my bladder.”  Derek repeats it word for word and nods his head as he listens to whatever Melissa is saying. 

 

“Melissa don’t forget to wear the shirt and make John wear the spare too okay?  I don’t want to take the chance.. alright I’ll see you when you get here.”  Derek hangs up and puts the phone on the bedside table.  “They’re on their way Stiles.”

 

Derek nuzzles against his face and Stiles can see clearly the worry that leaves lines around his wolf’s mouth and eyes.  He thinks they’re probably a perfect match for the ones he’s wearing right now.  He, Stiles Stilinski-Hale, is about to give birth to twins and it’s the strangest and yet the most right thing he’s ever felt.. ever done in his entire life apart from loving one Alpha werewolf.  He can’t help the small smile that crosses his face.

 

“You’re smiling.”  Derek says in disbelief.  Stiles kisses him sweetly.

 

“I can’t help it.. in a few hours I’m going to meet our children for the first time.. our sons or our daughters.. or maybe one of each.. I don’t know which, but we’re going to find out.” Stiles says, as he watches those worry lines on Derek’s face smooth out. 

 

“How is it even possible that I have you?  I don’t believe in God Stiles, haven’t since.. not for a long time, but you.. you make me think there’s a higher power.. that you love me.. it’s more than I ever dreamed of and now this..”  Derek smothers him in kisses, his hand still on Stiles’ spine.. drawing the pain out as he whispers.  “I can’t live without you.”

 

“I’m not going anywhere.”  They rest together on the bed, nose to nose and it still allows Derek’s hand to rest low on Stiles’ spine. 

 

Derek stiffens and his features instantly morph into his beta features, heavier looking brow and cheeks, broader nose, red eyes glowing and fangs filling his mouth.

 

“Derek..”  Stiles tries to soothe him, talking to him calmly.  “We spoke about this..”

 

“Someone’s here.”  Derek growls out.  He stands by the bed in a partial crouch, razor sharp claws extended.  Stiles can hear the warning rumbles that his mate makes as he stands between Stiles on the bed and the bedroom door.

 

“Derek you know who it is.. don’t you?  It’s Deaton or Melissa and they’re here to help me.”  Derek doesn’t move and his growling doesn’t lessen, in fact it increases as Stiles realises whoever it is, is getting closer to their bedroom.  A soft knock on the door has Derek roaring in fury.  It’s deafening and Stiles has to hold his hands over his ears as he cries out.  “Derek they’re here to help the babies.” 

 

He sees a barely there twitch in Derek’s hands that are curved into claws and knows that Derek’s heard him.. more importantly he’s listening to him. 

 

“If I’m going to have these babies safely I’m going to need them.. please Derek I’m going to need all of you.”

 

Derek slowly.. slowly nods his head ‘yes’ although he doesn’t move from his position in front of the bed.

 

“Come in.. no fast moves.. seriously.”  Stiles calls out and the bedroom door slowly swings open and he can see the Doc standing in the doorway.   Deaton keeps his eyes focused downwards and tilts his head to expose the line of his throat, Derek continues to growl but it doesn’t sound as angry.. as threatening. 

 

“Alpha Hale.. Alpha Consort Stilinski-Hale..”  Deaton greets them both formally.  Derek allows Deaton to take one step into the bedroom before he’s on him.. scenting him furiously.  Running his nose over the shirt that Deaton wears, one of Derek’s that both he and Stiles have worn recently and then he presses his face into Deaton’s neck.  Slowly Derek steps back, the rumbles that vibrate through his chest are of grudging approval.

 

A contraction grips Stiles and he can’t help the gasp of pain that escapes him.. immediately Derek’s at his side with one hand holding his and the other pressed to Stiles’ back and drawing the pain out of him.  He sighs in relief.

 

Deaton goes back into the hallway and gathers up some bags of equipment and brings them into the bedroom.  Opening one of the bags he pulls out some latex gloves which he snaps on.  Slowly he moves to stand two paces away from the bed making sure he stays within Derek’s line of sight.

 

“Well Stiles.. lets see how you’re doing.”

 

 

Stiles could kiss Melissa and his Dad when they appear at the bedroom door, both are wearing Derek’s shirts that have been scent marked by both he and his Alpha mate.  Derek’s been snapping and snarling every time Deaton tries to get close to him and God forbid that he even looks like he’s going to attempt to peek under Stiles’ lacrosse jersey, he nearly drew back his hand with only nubs left after Derek lashes out when he’d evidently gotten too close for his Alpha’s liking.

 

Derek springs off the bed and somehow manages to herd Deaton back towards Melissa and his Dad standing in the doorway.  Derek only seeming to be satisfied when they’re standing in the hallway.  Stiles can see how agitated his mate is as he prowls back and forth his eyes locked with laser like focus on the trio.  Constantly assessing for threats of any kind towards his mate and his pups.

 

“Derek.. please baby..”  Stiles calls to him and Derek’s at his side in a heartbeat, holding him close.  Stiles whispers against his chest.  “Sweetheart I know you’re trying to protect me and the babies..”  He pauses as he can feel movement in his belly.. his children are waiting to be born and they are getting impatient.  “But if you don’t fucking let them come into this room right now I’m going to punch you in the fucking throat.”

 

Derek looks down at him with his wolfy features and red burning eyes.  It’s the same face that strikes fear into the monsters that have come to Beacon Hills and learned the hard way that the Hale Pack does not back down from anything or anyone, but right now Derek looks stricken and he whines, high and anxious at the rebuke from his mate.

 

“Stiles.. please.. I need to protect you..”  Derek almost whimpers.

 

“No.. get a grip.. that’s my Dad out there and the woman who is practically my second Mom.. that’s the Doc out there too.. our pack’s emissary.  Your emissary and you won’t let them help me.”  Derek lowers his head and presses his face against Stiles’ neck and Stiles can feel the hot panting breath of his mate against the sensitive skin and then he feels something wet.  Jerking back he looks into his mate’s face and sees that Derek’s eyes are red-rimmed and he understands, like a slap to the head he so understands.

 

“Oh baby.. if your Mom was here she would so be in this room too.. I know she would help deliver newborns for the pack and I would’ve been safe in her hands.  I know you feel like it’s only something you can do to protect us.. but trust our family, our pack.. you don’t have to be alone anymore.. remember.”  Stiles wraps his arms around Derek’s shoulders in comfort.  “You’re never alone, not with me and not with our children.”

 

Derek leans down and kisses him, fangs grazing his lips, before he moves towards the door and Stiles can see that his Dad, Melissa and Deaton are looking at Derek warily in his Beta form, each of them cast their eyes downward and bare their throats in submission.  Derek growls and scents each of them thoroughly before stepping to one side and letting them come in.

 

In the end it’s Melissa that checks under Stiles’ jersey. 

 

“Okay Stiles you’re nearly there sweetheart.  John we’ll need some clean towels and bring some ice for Stiles to chew on.” She flicks her brown eyed gaze pointedly to Stiles.  “I’m sure you’re feeling thirsty aren’t you?”  Stiles nods vigorously and his Dad scurries out and Melissa pats his leg in gratitude. “Thanks.. your Dad’s feeling a bit helpless at the moment.”

 

“Derek I need you to prop Stiles up and support him from behind.”  Melissa says before turning to Deaton and the two of them speak softly as they get various medical equipment set up.   They check Stiles’ blood pressure and Melissa uses a stethoscope as she listens at different points on his belly.  They place some sensors onto his belly that are hooked into a monitor to show his contractions.  She’s so calm and efficient that Stiles feels reassured just by her presence.

 

Derek moves Stiles effortlessly slotting in behind him.  All the pillows are piled up behind him against the bedhead and Stiles sits between his sprawled thighs, his back supported by Derek’s broad chest.  Stiles plucks restlessly at Derek’s track pants that he slipped on before the others got there, he can feel his wolf’s heat against his spine and it acts like a heat pack.. soothing the ache. 

 

He arches his back as another spasming contraction hits, grunting his way through the pain and it feels like it goes on and on until it stops and he can feel broad hands braced against his back and he knows that his mate is siphoning off the pain.  Thank Christ.. how do women do this without that sort of pain relief he wonders.  Not that he’s ever doubted it, but this just confirms his belief that women are definitely the stronger sex.

 

“Derek this is important.. I know your hearing is phenomenal and I want you to monitor the babies’ heartbeats.  Can you do that and let me know if they get really slow?”  Melissa asks and Stiles can feel the movement when Derek nods his head as he looks over his shoulder.  “Great.. lets get this show on the road shall we.”

 

 

Twenty five minutes later and Stiles wants to kill everyone in the room, most of all he wants to kill his mate whose hands he is crushing with a grip tighter than any python’s.  He can see that he’s making them white and bloodless, the bruises he inflicts disappear within moments from Derek’s natural healing ability.  Damn it.

 

“The next time I come up with a great idea like this.. talk me the fuck out of it..”  Stiles groans and cries out as his body is beyond his control.  It feels like all of him contracts and the internal muscles of his body are clenching and unclenching tightly as it tries to push out the baby that has firmly settled into his birth canal.

 

“You’re doing so well baby.. you can do this..”  Derek’s mouth brushes softly against his ear and Stiles growls at him.  Adrenalin and pain fuelling his temper, irritation let loose from a very short leash.

 

“I can’t.. I’m giving birth to a watermelon Derek and it’s coming out through the eye of a needle.. I swear it doesn’t matter if I’m male or female you and your dick aren’t coming near me again like ever.. hell will freeze over first.”  Stiles yells, trying to channel his anger into pushing and he must have a deep well of it because it seems to be easier to push when he feels so hard done by.. forgetting entirely in his pain that this was his idea.

 

“Okay sweetheart.. the head’s crowning.. just breathe normally and try not to push.. I‘ll tell you when, I don’t want you to tear..”  Melissa has one hand between his legs and the other rests on top of his belly as she looks at the monitor and waits for the contraction to hit again. 

 

Deaton is standing just behind her and Stiles can hardly believe it.. the man’s smiling and it’s not one of those mystic ‘I know something you don’t’ type smiles either it’s real and it’s genuine.  Then again Deaton probably sees it as one of those ‘miracle of life’ moments that right now make Stiles want to spit and kick and punch someone’s lights out.

 

“Now Stiles.. push hard..”  Stiles bears down and it’s like his nerve endings have decided to have a free for all.. not knowing whether to magnify the pain to the realms of ‘I can’t fucking do this’ or to numb it all because things are stretched so much that he’s not even sure if what he’s feeling is really a part of him or not.  All the sensations are confused. 

 

“Keep going.. that’s it.. that’s it.. yes you did it Stiles the baby’s head is out.”  Melissa crows triumphantly.

 

Stiles lets go of Derek’s hand and reaches between his legs and feels something wet and soft and.. and fuck that’s his baby.

 

“Okay Stiles.. ready for the big push.. lets get those shoulders through and push.. come on you can do it..”  Melissa encourages him, her eyes focused between his legs.   Stiles grits his teeth, re-plants his feet square on the bed with his knees raised, squeezes his hands around Derek’s tightly and pushes for all he’s worth.

 

“That’s it son.. you’re almost there..”  His Dad encourages from where he’s sitting on the far side of the bed.  He looks kinda green, but proud and awed too.

 

“You are so strong Stiles.. you amaze me..”  Derek whispers in his ear.  “So much stronger than me.. our son or daughter is almost here because of you.. you can do this.”

 

Yes he can.. he can do this. 

 

It feels like a pop, an abrupt change in pressure down there and Stiles knows instinctively that the shoulders are through and oh.. oh he can feel it.. the rest of the body just seems to slide out almost effortlessly. 

 

“Is the baby okay?”  Stiles cries out and he can feel how tense Derek is behind him as well.

 

It’s quiet for what feels the longest time as Melissa and Deaton work in silence between his legs and then he hears it a snuffling, choked cry which gradually increases into a full on wail.

 

“Congratulations boys.. meet your daughter..”  Melissa stands up with a bundle which she lowers into Stiles’ arms.  The little face that peeks out at him is still covered in blood and fluids, but underneath it all he can see how beautiful she is even though she’s frowning.  One tiny fist waves in the air at him almost furiously.  He can feel Derek’s arms move around him so that he’s holding both of them, cradling both Stiles and the baby. 

 

“Stiles.. God I love you so much.”  Derek chokes out the words.

 

“A baby girl.. Derek we’ve got a daughter.”  Stiles can hardly believe it as he looks down at his daughter.  Sparse light coloured hair clings damply to her skull and her eyes look grey although he thinks he sees at a certain angle a hint of green underlying it.  Derek presses kisses to the side of his face and he can feel a contented rumbling vibrating from Derek’s chest against his back. 

 

From outside in the night he can hear howling from the forest that lies beyond their back fence.  It’s the pack and Stiles has been around them for long enough to recognise each vocalisation.  Scott, Isaac, Jackson, Erica and Boyd.  Peter is on an unavoidable business trip to New York and Cora while Derek’s sister is the mate of the Alpha of the Castillo Pack in Argentina and awaiting the birth of her own pup.   He feels a contentment sweep over him.  This is their pack.. their family and they are celebrating.  Celebrating new life and the expansion of the Hale Pack.  It’s a joy to hear them.

 

He can feel a pressure in his groin.  “Melissa..” 

 

She gathers the baby up and places her into the Sheriff’s waiting arms and Stiles can see that his Dad’s smitten with one look at his granddaughter as his face goes soft and almost peaceful.  He and Deaton move to one side of the room and finish off checking her over.

 

“Oh what a clever baby..”  Melissa says as she looks at his exposed groin.  “This is going to be nice and easy now Stiles.. you’ve already done the hard work and your other baby knows that this is the perfect time to come out.” 

 

She smiles at him and pats him on the leg.  “We’re almost there.. so push Stiles.. push and this part will be over and you get to rest and cuddle your babies.”

 

He believes her.. because this is his brother’s Mom.. his second Mom and because she’s the best nurse in the county,  in the state.  Stiles pushes and she’s right this feels so much easier, his daughter has cleared the way for her sibling to come into the world. 

 

“You’re doing so good baby.. so good.”  Derek encourages him as he holds onto his hands and grips tight.

 

“Good boy Stiles.. the baby’s head is out and.. yes that’s it.. just a little bit more and..”  Stiles can feel it as his second child is delivered.  Again the momentary silence makes Stiles feel ill and Derek must feel his tension.

 

“Melissa..”  Derek says her name anxiously and then they hear a little squawk and the breath that Stiles has been unconsciously holding is released and he relaxes back.

 

She places a wrapped bundle into Stiles’ arms.  “Say hello to your son.”

 

“Oh my God.. we got a twofer.  A son and a daughter.”  Stiles looks at the little face.. his son’s newborn blue eyes roam over everything, seeming to absorb all that he sees.  The cap of dark hair that he has is plastered tight to his little skull and Stiles melts seeing that genetic signpost that marks him as a Hale. 

 

The wolves in the forest howl in jubilation again and Stiles smiles faintly.

 

Stiles can feel himself drifting.. gosh this giving birth stuff is really, really tiring and why is it so cold in here?

 

“Der..nghh.”  He can’t seem to speak and his vision is zooming in and out leaving him dizzy and feeling sick.

 

“Stiles.. what’s wrong with him?”  Derek’s voice sounds frantic.  Stiles wants to lift his hand and pat him, tell him he’s okay.. he’s just really.. really tired.

 

“Deaton..”  Melissa yells over her shoulder.  “Haemorrhage.. get the blood units.”

 

“Do something..”  Derek’s yelling now.  He can hear his Dad too, but it’s Derek’s voice he focuses on.  “Don’t you leave me Stiles.. don’t you go.. you’re staying here you promised me.. don’t you leave me..”

 

It’s so hard though.  He feels like he’s swimming in a fast current and it’s dragging him away from shore and the more he struggles to get back the worse off he is.. a rip that’s what they call it.. he’s caught in a rip and it’s dragging him away from his family.. his mate.

 

“Too much blood.. we’re losing him.”  Melissa yells.  “Deaton clamp down here..”

 

“Bite him Derek.. give him the bite..”  His Dad sounds desperate.

 

“It’ll kill him he’s too weak.”  Derek says in anguish.  Stiles can feel Derek whispering in his ear.  “Come back.. come back Stiles.. come back to me.”

 

He wants to say he will.. he wants to say he’s sorry and to tell Derek to look after their babies, but he can’t do anything he’s too weak.  He can feel his heart literally slowing down in his chest.

 

The last thing Stiles hears before he ascends into the light is the howling of wolves. 

 

This time not in celebration, but in mourning.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the presentation of the twins to the pack, a special ceremony that is meant to bond them all together even closer, but Derek has been feeling emotional and out of control since that night.. the night when the twins were born. How is he going to get through it and where is Stiles?.. he needs his mate desperately..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this chapter is especially long, but I didn't have the heart to break it because it just felt it flowed better all as one piece.
> 
> I will still refer to Stiles with 'he' and 'his' throughout this fic because whatever happens Stiles is a man, a guy, a dude.
> 
> In another fic I named the Hale family members that passed away in the fire and I'm just a sucker for continuity even if the fics aren't linked. 
> 
> Talia and David - Derek's parents. Diana and Daniel - Derek's younger brother and sister/Cora's twin. Nathan and Victoria - Derek's Uncle and Aunt. Lucinda - Derek's baby cousin. Laura - Derek's older sister. Claudia - Stiles' mom.
> 
> Thanks for all the encouraging comments and kudos and for simply reading my work I am very appreciative.
> 
> Unbeta'ed.

Derek looks around the clearing at his pack before lifting his eyes to the star speckled sky.  It’s almost time.  The full moon is rising.  Fat and round, its silvery light illuminates this spot in the forest so brightly that even if he’d been human he would’ve still been able to clearly see the site where the Hale Family home once stood.  He walks towards it holding the precious bundles in his arms.  His and Stiles’ babies. 

 

Breath hitching he swallows hard struggling for control.  There are so many conflicting emotions running through him he’s not quite sure if he’s going to be able to hold it together at this place where he lost his first family.

 

The local authorities had eventually torn the house down a few years ago, deeming the burnt out structure a hazard.  On the edge of the building’s foundations, right about where steps long since gone had led up to the porch and the front door, is a small limestone pillar and on the top a metal plaque.  It’s a bit weathered now, a dark patina coating it, but the engraving is deep and still legible.  HALE – _Family, Pack, Home._   Every time he sees it he feels a twinge in his chest, not because of the loss of his family, that’s a pain that will never go away, but from knowing that Stiles arranged with the City Council for the private memorial to be built knowing that to Derek it had felt like losing them all over again.   

 

Leaning down he kisses the sleeping twins on their foreheads and holds them tight listening to the sweet little snuffling noises his children make.  His children.. something that he’d never thought to have.  The gift that Stiles has given him is overwhelming, beyond all measure.. but the cost.  Dear God the cost. 

 

His chest tightens even as his stomach tries to heave and his body can’t cope, it wants to shut down.. wants him to fall to his knees right here onto the ground and succumb to memory, but he refuses to give in.. not with his son and daughter in his arms.  Now he knows how Stiles felt all those years ago when he would have a panic attack and he admires him even more because Stiles never gave up.. always kept going.

 

Suddenly there’s a figure in front of him.  He’s been so inwardly focused that he’s not been aware of his surroundings and that someone was approaching him.  He curses under his breath.  An Alpha never lets his guard down.

 

“Are you okay?”  Scott asks softly, his eyes dark in the moonlight but the expression they hold is worried and sympathetic.  Derek appreciates him trying to be discreet but knows it’s not really working because even though they may not be looking towards them he knows that every pair of ears is trying to tune into their conversation, even the human ones.  Everyone knows that he’s had a difficult time since that night, his possessive and protective instincts are so wildly out of balance that even his pack knows to tread warily around him for fear of provoking an out of control Alpha.

 

“Where’s Stiles?  He should be here.  I can’t do this on my own.”  Derek can hear the anxiety in his voice and winces.. God could he be anymore pathetic.  Scott reaches across and puts one comforting hand on his shoulder and the other on his chest over his heart before patting him gently.

 

“He’s here Derek.. you know he’s here.  What you went through I..”  He looks over his shoulder at Isaac nuzzling into their daughter’s ear as he cuddles her, Melissa standing next to them chatting while Rhiannon holds her hand.  Scott shakes his head before turning back and looking into Derek’s face with genuine concern. 

 

“I couldn’t have done it.”   Scott says softly, before looking down into Derek’s arms, a sweet smile crosses the True Alpha’s face.  “Would you like me to take one for you?”

 

Derek begins to shake his head, no.  He only wants his mate.  Needs Stiles here, now.  A gentle breeze stirs through the clearing, bringing a chill with it and he can scent sweet vanilla and tangy citrus in the night air.  God he needs Stiles..

 

“Back away from the babies dude..”  Stiles appears from the gloomy trail that leads to the parking area as this whole section is now blocked off and part of the preserve, Jackson at his shoulder carrying two large diaper bags.  “You know until the ritual begins the parents hold them.  Stop trying to be a baby hog.”

 

“Stiles..”  Scott begins plaintively.

 

“Yeah McCall, haven’t you got our little princess to look after until Uncle Jacks can get there?”  Jackson smirks evilly, even as his eyes dart around the clearing checking on where Rhi is, only relaxing when he sees the toddler with her glossy brown curls laughing as she pats Isaac’s cheeks with her chubby starfish hands.  The noise that comes out of Scott then is a snorting chuff of disgust before he stomps off muttering under his breath something about ‘Uncle Jacks finding himself pushed under the nearest bus real soon’.

 

Jackson puts the bags down next to the memorial plaque before hurrying to Derek’s side to look down into his arms.  With a soft, open expression on his face as he watches the wrapped up babies he doesn’t look like any Fortune 500 company CEO that Derek’s ever seen before.  If only his business rivals knew that the ruthless corporate head honcho of Lydia's company was a pushover for babies.

 

Jackson walks away to return to the circle, stops at Stiles’ side, leans down and kisses him on the cheek.  Stiles lifts his hand to brush his skin, he’s wide-eyed as he gapes at the werewolf.  Derek can barely stifle the urge to roar at his Beta, normally pack touching and kissing of his mate wouldn’t bother him.. well not much, but since Stiles died that night his territorial nature is borderline obsessive. 

 

He knows it and Stiles and he have been seeing his counsellor together hoping to set his fears to rest.. fears that sometimes have him awake all night watching and listening to his mate, unable to sleep afraid that if he does that wild, fluttering heartbeat will be still and silent when he wakes up.  So he’s kinda proud of himself that it’s only a stifled noise that escapes him and he frantically looks down hoping against hope that he’s not woken his pups up.  Relief washes over him, they’re both still sleeping contentedly in his arms.

 

“You did a good job Stilinski.”  Jackson says before he moves to stand next to Lydia in the pack circle, he puts his hand out to the little girl on his other side, Rhi takes it instantly with a happy smile and leans into his leg.  Derek can’t quite control the urge to snicker at the disdainful look that Isaac gives Jackson as he holds his daughter’s other hand.

 

“Don’t laugh.. he’s a baby whisperer and he’s got his sights set on ours next.”  Stiles tilts his head and reaches up to smooth over Derek’s lip where he’s curled it up to reveal dangerously sharp fangs which dropped down instantly at that comment.  He’d like to see the smug little Beta try.  Stiles looks down at the twins and then back up and Derek can see that his mate has a little smile on his face.

 

“Well I can see that big Daddy’s the favourite and I walked all the way back to the car for these for nothing.”  Stiles lifts his hands and shakes the pair of dummies hooked over his fingers.  Derek hears a snorting laugh and can see Erica is hiding her obviously smiling mouth with her hands, the rest of the pack probably heard as well but at least they’re not so blatant in their laughter.  Scott cringes, Boyd is stoic, Jackson smirks and Isaac looks like he really, really wishes he’d never heard it at all.  He’s really going to have to get Stiles to stop calling him that.. even though there’s a little part of him that quite likes it. 

 

Maybe just in private. 

 

Maybe just in their bedroom.

 

He sees Erica’s eyes widen as she looks between the two of them.  ‘Really?’ she mouths silently and Derek realises she’s not communicating with him and looking down he can see that Stiles isn’t as unaware of what’s going on around him as he’d thought.  He’s holding his hands at least a good 10 or 11 inches apart and mouthing back ‘Big Daddy’ to her.  He can feel heat bloom in his cheeks even as he can’t help the way his chest wants to puff out at the obvious pride and approval his mate has for him.  Erica’s smile reappears like sunshine as she gives them both a thumbs up.

 

With a little cough Derek tries to focus on what they’d been talking about, a little bit difficult when that 10 or 11 inches knows that it’s being discussed and wants to join the conversation particularly after being unable to be as close to Stiles as he wants while he recovers from giving birth.  It doesn’t take long for him to feel that heat fade thinking about Stiles’ health.

 

“You shouldn’t have walked back to the car, haven’t Melissa and Deaton been telling you to ease up.  It’s only been a month and..”  His heart aches when he thinks back to that night the single most beautiful, wonderful night of his life mixed with sheer agonizing terror that for one brief moment he’d thought he’d lost him.  Thought when he’d heard that so familiar heartbeat slow to a stop that his life was over.  With the children he would’ve made himself keep going, but it wouldn’t have been living, not without his mate.

 

“Hey don’t, I feel fine and I was the one that forgot the bags.”  Stiles stretches up and brushes his lips against Derek’s in a kiss of comfort and Derek can’t resist leaning into it more and parting his lips to gently lick and stroke inside the warm moist cavern of Stiles’ mouth.  They slowly pull apart and Derek’s eyes are riveted by the glistening slightly swollen lips that Stiles licks as though to gather as much of Derek’s taste as he can.  Satisfaction courses through him when he sees Stiles’ eyes look glazed and his mate has to physically shake himself out of his distraction, those beautiful eyes glow almost wolf gold in the moonlight with happiness. 

 

“I’m here.. the babies are here.. our pack is here.  Let’s count our blessings and introduce our children to the rest of the pack.”  The smile that Stiles gives him then is dazzling and Derek feels his heart skip a beat. 

 

When he and Stiles had first come together all those years ago he’d never thought he’d love him anymore than what he already did, with his everything.. it almost shocks him to realise that he was wrong, so wrong.  If anything it’s not that he loves the other man more than before.. it’s like he’s fallen in love with him all over again and it’s with a depth and an intensity that leaves him breathless and trembling.  He can’t lose him.. can’t lose the children he’s made with him or any of the pack that gives him the strength to be an Alpha.

 

Stiles takes their son from his arms so they each have a child tucked carefully in the soft cream blankets that Deaton had given to them for this night with various protective runes embroidered in black and silver on the edges.  It was Peter who had declared them ugly as sin and needing something extra.. something more appropriate for the children of the Hale Alpha which is how they ended up with an embroidered edge of what Stiles calls frolicking wolves, knowing it bugs the hell out of Peter, in browns and greys with one central black wolf, larger than all the others in their midst. 

 

It became Peter’s little project to handstitch them himself much to the pack and Chris’ amusement because Peter’s obviously a wolf of hidden talents.  Derek can’t deny they look beautiful and he looks up and catches his Uncle’s eye and gives him an appreciative smile.  The indulgent look he receives back as well as the long familiar smirk is still shocking to him but he gives full credit to Chris Argent for putting up with his Uncle and making him a little bit more human, although he thinks Lydia and Stiles would both argue the point.

 

Allison isn’t here even though she would’ve been welcome.  It’s too difficult being the matriarchal leader of a clan of hunters that belong to an ancient society, many of whom would not take kindly to her attending the werewolf equivalent of a christening.   Although he does wonder if it’s simply too painful for her to see the two men she rejected happier together as a family than they were with her. 

 

He sighs.  It’s easier to blame politics.  She’s too valuable to them in her position to risk it by attending, though she did send two actual working child-size bow and arrow sets as gifts that the twins will need to grow into.  He just hopes that they don’t end up shooting each other or at the very least his son doesn’t shoot himself in the foot.. it’s becoming apparent over time that he may have inherited some traits of his other Dad which includes limb flailing, his little legs and arms jerking wildly, and when awake a propensity to make as many noises and sounds in the shortest amount of time possible.

 

They walk together to the circle and Derek can feel Stiles’ arm brush against his as they move forward together.  Stiles leans towards him and whispers softly.

 

“Is Deaton our Rafiki?”  Before he starts to hum “The circle of life” from “The lion king”.  Derek can’t help the snort that escapes him as he looks at their Pack Emissary, who looks as enigmatic and aloof as always.

 

Deaton gives them both a nod and moves to stand between them.  The pack goes quiet expectantly.

 

“Our pack has been blessed with the birth of two children to our Alpha and his Alpha Consort.  As is tradition we gather here under the light of their first moon to celebrate and welcome them to the pack.”  Deaton turns to Derek first.

 

“May we your pack, know and share in your joy.”  Derek can feel the pack bonds open and move through him as Alpha, they stretch and reach out to his children and he can feel the love and warmth pour through to them.

 

“I present to you the Hale Pack our first born Summer Alina Stilinski-Hale.”  He pushes aside the blanket that had shielded his daughter from the rays of the moon and when she continues to sleep contentedly he knows that she is human.  Their children had been born the day after a full moon so there had been no way to tell since then whether they were wolf or human until now.  It’s not until a pup is older that it isn’t so powerfully swayed by the moon and is able to change at will whatever the moon’s cycle.

 

Deaton turns to Stiles and Derek can’t take his eyes off his mate.  So beautiful under the moonlight his skin is milky white and the moles on his jaw and cheek look starkly black rather than the milk chocolate that he knows they are.  He realises he’s topped a pair of narrow black pants with one of his dress shirts again, almost forgetting himself as he catches an approving rumble about to escape.  His mate wearing his clothes.. it doesn’t get old. 

 

The shirt’s a deep blue one that Stiles has belted around his narrow waist with a black leather belt.   His body has bounced back remarkably well from carrying the twins although he knows Stiles isn’t happy about some of the pink stretchmarks that have formed at his hips, on his tits and low on his groin even when Melissa has told him they will fade with time to become paler, more silver.  Derek and his wolf can only preen and yip in secret delight at another marking that declares for all to see that Stiles is his.

 

The shirt’s big enough to disguise the prominent shape of Stiles’ milk swollen breasts which make Derek’s mouth run dry thinking about them knowing he’s the only one who knows how rosy pink and luscious Stiles’ nipples are when dripping with milk as he feeds the twins.  He’s the only one who knows that Stiles’ skin is so pure and translucent that he can see thin blue veins at the tops of his mate’s tits.

 

The contented feelings he gets watching his mate with a suckling child on each nipple run the gamut from pride and devotion to unmitigated hunger, he wants to put his own lips to a rosy red nipple and suck, taste that milk and it makes him feel guilty and turned on in equal measure. 

 

Guilty because he feels like it would be taking food from his pup’s mouths and because he’s imagining it so sexually when he should be thinking of it only as an essential caring parental act.  One that Stiles did without hesitation, even though he obviously felt awkward about it, blushing so furiously that Derek had thought he was going to stroke out, but when Melissa explained that if the babies were human they would receive a lot of protection from the immunisations Stiles had received throughout childhood he’d willingly unbuttoned his shirt.    

 

God.. he needs to think about something else now, getting hard at their children’s pack presentation is wrong on so many levels.

 

“I present to you the Hale Pack our second born Aleksander John Stilinski-Hale.”  Says Stiles as he unfolds the blankets to one side and as soon as he exposes their son to the moonlight, Alek begins to squirm, his eyes opening and flaring wolf gold and a little noise escapes him.  The tiniest growling howl Derek’s ever heard and he rumbles a comforting response to his little one, as Alpha and as his father.  He rolls his eyes when he hears the gathered pack all make little aww noises as Alek instinctively mews back.  Stiles wraps him back up in the specially rune-marked baby blankets which would protect a pup as young as this from hurting themselves under the moonlight. 

 

There is no ranking or order when they gather in the pack circle so when Derek turns to the person next to him he finds himself looking into doe-like brown eyes that are exactly like her son’s. 

 

“Melissa, I present to you Summer Alina Stilinski-Hale.”  Derek passes his daughter to Melissa who coos in delight and even though she and Summer are both human presses her tiny head to her throat for one moment before she inhales deeply over his daughter’s head.  Seeing the look Derek’s giving her, Melissa smiles happily at him.

 

“Don’t have to be a wolf to appreciate that newborn baby smell.”  She passes Summer back to him, the baby still sleeping contentedly.

 

“Melissa..”  Derek begins and stops when she puts her hand up to his face and gently cups his cheek.  That Mom-like caress has his chest aching so badly and he wishes with all his might that Stiles’ Mom and his own could be there to see this.  “Thank you.. thank you for saving him.. I..”  He huffs out before emotion gets the better of him and he bites his lower lip hard.

 

The memory of Stiles’ heart stopping is an agony that rears its head up so many times a day that Derek fears he will never ever be free of it.  The only thing that stops him from folding in on himself is remembering the way Melissa took charge in a manner fitting of an Alpha. 

 

**_“Too much blood.. we’re losing him.”  Melissa yells.  “Deaton clamp down here..”_ **

****

**_“Bite him Derek.. give him the bite..”  Stiles’ Dad sounds desperate as he holds onto his newly born grandson._ **

****

**_“It’ll kill him he’s too weak.”  Derek says in anguish.  He leans down and whispers into Stiles ear, begging him.  “Come back.. come back Stiles.. come back to me.”_ **

****

**_Blood.. too much blood..  he can tell.. the coppery scent is overwhelming.. taints the air with his mate’s lifeblood._ **

****

**_The fluttering heartbeat sounds like the delicate flap of wings in Derek’s head.  It’s so slow that when it completely stops Derek waits an extra moment anticipating the next beat and when it doesn’t come grief crashes down on him, he sits and rocks Stiles’ limp body only distantly aware of John choking out sobs like he’s drowning.  He doesn’t even realise he’s howling his agony until he hears the answering distressed cries of his pack on the edge of the preserve._ **

****

**_The sharp stinging blow to his face comes from nowhere and it stops him mid-howl.  Melissa spares him the most fleeting of glances as she shakes out her latex gloved hand that had punched him._ **

****

**_“We don’t have time for that.. get out from behind him and lay him flat on the floor.. the bed’s too soft.  You know CPR.. do it.”  She searches through the equipment bag as Derek rushes to do as she asks, grateful that she’d made it a condition of rendering medical aid within the pack that each of them wolf or human.. or banshee learns first aid and CPR._ **

****

**_With Stiles on the floor he tilts his mate’s head pinches off his nose and starts to breathe into his open mouth wondering is this the last time he’ll ever feel those soft lips.. that wide mouth beneath his.   He shakes it off needing to concentrate, needing to count.   He finds the median point in Stiles’ chest and starts chest compressions being so very, very careful not to push too hard and break his ribs.  He can hear the air whoosh through Stiles’ parted lips as he presses down._ **

****

**_“No pulse.. no breathing.”  Derek calls out as he finishes checking Stiles’ vital signs after his first round of breaths and compressions.  He’ll do this all night if he fucking has to.. as long as he gets his mate back._ **

****

**_Deaton quickly brings over a small chiller box and puts it down next to Melissa before working down between Stiles’ thighs and Derek doesn’t have the heart to so much as snarl at him for seeing and touching his mate like that not when he knows his emissary is working to stop the bleeding, working to save Stiles’ life._ **

****

**_Melissa’s at his side nudging him out the way as she holds a syringe with a long thin needle, Derek looks at the tip where a drop of fluid oozes out._ **

****

**_“Epinephrine.”  Melissa says calmly.  “Derek I need to see his chest clearly for this.”_ **

****

**_Derek swiftly slices through the fabric of Stiles’ jersey with his claws to expose the area of skin over his heart.  Without hesitation Melissa stabs the needle into his mate’s chest with all the enthusiasm of a serial killer and presses the plunger down.   It’s more or less instantaneous and Derek can hear that dear sweet sound once more.. Stiles’ heart is beating again._ **

****

**_Melissa looks to Deaton and whatever they communicate to each other without speaking is enough to let the tense line of her shoulders relax marginally.  She pulls out some blood bags from the chiller box and hooks them up fixing a line into a vein in Stiles’ arm before helping Derek wash and clean him up as much as she can while he’s on the floor._ **

****

**_“What now?”  Derek asks, not surprised to hear the rasp in his voice from abusing his vocal chords so badly with his howling that even werewolf healing isn’t capable of fixing it immediately.  He clutches Stiles’ hand tightly._ **

****

**_Melissa sighs brushing back some loose strands of hair from her forehead before she leans back against the bed exhausted, John reaches across the bed where he’s sitting with the twins wrapped and laid out on the cover and puts his hand on her shoulder.  She leans into it, her cheek rubbing against the back of his hand._ **

****

**_“Now we wait.” She says._ **

****

With the adrenaline injection straight into his mate’s heart and the bleeding finally stopped Stiles had eventually stabilised.  That Melissa had the foresight to get blood transfusions from compatible blood donors from the pack had meant that Stiles’ recovery had gone much quicker with werewolf blood in his system than if he’d struggled with purely human.  Once it looked like Stiles was out of danger he’d asked about the possibility that his mate might turn.  Deaton had reassured him that it was unlikely as it was the bite and the mix of blood, saliva and a substance or venom from glands situated just behind the major canines that caused the change.

 

“You did good sweetheart.”  Melissa reaches up and draws his head down and plants one right on his lips before tilting his head even further and kissing his forehead.  Derek can feel himself blushing furiously.  Particularly when John leans into his field of vision seeing as he’s standing right next to Melissa.

 

“Hey.. you’ve got your own honey no trying to steal the most beautiful woman here or we’re going to have words.”  Melissa rolls her eyes even as she laughs and slaps John on the arm with an ease and familiarity that makes Derek smile.  Since that night they hadn’t bothered to hide that they were together anymore and he thinks it’s a relief for both of them. 

 

They are good people.  When he came back to Beacon Hills all those years ago as a frightened 22 year old Beta with his sister missing and family already gone for a number of years by then, he had no idea that he would end up with a whole new pack that would include people ready to stand in and act as surrogate parents to him.  John and Melissa look at him with an affection that has him feeling all choked up and achy happy inside.

 

“Stop teasing and leave him alone.”  Melissa grins.

 

Derek moves to stand in front of John.  “John, I present to you Summer Alina Stilinski-Hale.”

 

He carefully slides Summer into his father-in-law’s arms.  John’s a natural and he cups the back of her head and lets her sit up high on his chest so her beautiful tiny face is nestled against the hollow of his throat.

 

“Thank you Derek for giving me two beautiful grandchildren.”  He closes his eyes and sighs in contentment before opening them and letting Summer slide down his chest so he can look at her sleeping form.  “She looks just like Stiles when he was a baby.”

 

“Well that’s lucky for her..”  At the Sheriff’s puzzled look he adds.  “She’ll always be beautiful then.”  The Sheriff’s face looks momentarily wistful and he knows that for all that he’s happy now there is a part of him that wishes Claudia was here today. Because if Summer looks like Stiles and Stiles looks like his Mom, then the Sheriff is going to have constant reminders of Claudia for the rest of his life.  The older man visibly pulls himself together.

 

“Thank you for the name choices as well.  I can’t tell you how much it means to me that you chose my grandparent’s names for them, Alina and Aleksander Stilinski.  They were.. they were good and kind people.. I still miss them you know.” 

 

Derek nods in understanding.  He never met them as they passed on a number of years before he came back to Beacon Hills, but Stiles and John have both told him stories about how they immigrated to the United States after the second world war with nothing but a suitcase between them and how they raised a family and looked after John with loving devotion when his own parents were working.  John credits his grandfather with instilling him with the desire to become a police officer, to protect and uphold the law.. they weren’t Jewish but had seen enough abuses when they were in their homeland during the war that his grandparents never forgot.

 

John puts his hand out and grabs Derek by the shoulder and hauls him in close for a one armed hug.  Holds him and keeps him there and Derek presses his face into John’s neck breathing him in.

 

“Stiles told me that it was you that insisted on John for Alek’s second name.”  There’s a little hitch in his voice when he says that and Derek can feel the emotion arcing between them. 

 

“We did think about names of those who’ve passed..”  How to put it he wonders.. violently, horrifically, unfairly.  Talia.  David.  Diana. Daniel.  Nathan.  Victoria.  Lucinda.  Laura.  Claudia.  Their names flicker through his mind.  “Who’ve passed before their time and somehow.. it feels better.. feels right to give our children names that they can look up to and put their own stamp on without shadows.”

 

John lets go and tugs out a large handkerchief from his pocket and wipes at his eyes. 

 

“Thank you son.”  John says as he passes his granddaughter back, but not before giving her a kiss on her forehead.  Derek sees Melissa put her hand on John’s arm and he’s grateful that the other man’s got her for support.

 

As he’s about to move on he can hear from behind him Danny and Stiles talking on the other side of the pack circle.

 

“Do you still want to ask me if you’re attractive to gay guys?”  Danny’s voice has a dry quality that Derek’s used to now.  Before he’d struggled to know whether he was serious or not half the time.

 

“Hah.  Now you decide to answer me when I’m like this.  You mock me good sir.”  He can hear the laughter in Stiles’ voice.

 

“You’re beautiful Stiles.  You always were and it doesn’t matter whether I’m gay or not.. you are seriously attractive.”  Danny still sounds like he’s teasing but Derek can hear his heartbeat.. there’s no hitch or stutter and he wonders if he should have a talk with him at some point, preferably with Danny’s throat under his fangs.  There’s a silence and he’s pretty sure that Stiles is turning things over in his head.. wondering how to reply.

 

“You’re just jealous because I got the hot tamale.. Miguel.”  Stiles jokes and Derek can hear the uncertainty in his voice.

 

“Nah.. he is hot don’t get me wrong.. okay.. okay don’t give me that look.. he needs a paper bag alright.”   There’s a long pause.  “I guess I’m just jealous because you two are so happy together and I wonder if I’m ever going to meet someone who makes me that happy too.”  Derek doesn’t need to listen to his heartbeat, he can hear the truth in his words.

 

Stiles can obviously hear it too as he says softly.  “You will Danny.. you will.”

 

Derek can’t help looking over his shoulder and their eyes meet.  He hopes that Stiles can see it in his face.. just how much he loves him.  The wide sweet smile he receives back warms him and he basks in it.

 

“Will you stop making cow’s eyes at your mate and give me my niece please?”  The waspish tone is all too familiar.

 

“Great-niece.”  He huffs out before turning back, knowing that Peter will hear him and it will piss him off no end to be reminded he’s a Great-Uncle now.

 

Peter smirks mockingly.  “Please.. if that’s your best defence in a battle of wits I’m afraid that you’re seriously outgunned.”

 

“But, I’ve got back up.”  Derek tilts his head to where his mate is making his way around the circle.  Peter looks over his shoulder and the amusement on his face is genuine.  It’s almost become a thing between he and Stiles now, that they take verbal pot shots at each other whenever they get the chance and Derek suspects they both secretly enjoy it.

 

“You do indeed nephew.. now come on hurry up and present my niece to me.”  Peter makes grabby hands which Chris quickly takes hold of pushing them down as he whispers in his ear.

 

“Great-nie... uhh whatever..”  Derek holds his daughter and rubs his cheek against the top of her head and soft cheek, scent marking her as he listens to Chris talk to Peter.

 

“See this is what we were talking about before.. that’s creepy and rude.” Chris chastises still holding onto Peter’s hands which are convulsively opening and closing.

 

“No it isn’t.”  Peter turns to look at Chris’ face as he stands side on to him.  The disapproval that radiates from Chris has Peter sighing.  “Really?”

 

“Peter, I present to you Summer Alina Stilinski-Hale.”  Peter’s attention quickly returns to Derek and he holds his arms out waiting for Derek to place the baby there.

 

“Support her head.”  Chris offers and receives a scathing look from Peter.

 

“Thank you Chris, I have held babies before.. in fact I held the Alpha here in my arms at his Pack presentation as I did for each of his siblings and I managed not to drop any of them.”  Peter looks down into her face and something in his that Derek’s always seen as being permanently on edge.. eases. 

 

Holding her in one arm he traces one finger gently down her cheek.  “Beautiful.”

 

“That’s what Alina means.”  Derek says.  He doesn’t disagree not in the slightest, his children are the most beautiful in the whole world.. just look at his mate, but he’s kind of touched and amazed that Peter sees it too.

 

“Yes, I heard you speaking to the Sheriff before about their names.  Interesting.. I like them.. but where does Summer come from?” 

 

Chris’ eyebrows rise high on his forehead as he whispers into Peter’s ear.  “Didn’t I say no eavesdropping?”

 

“How else am I meant to find anything out?”  Peter says plaintively and with genuine curiosity.  Chris huffs loudly before stepping back.

 

“Well that took some negotiation.. there was no way a daughter of mine was going to be called Buffy.”  Derek huffs, remembering his horror the first time Stiles had suggested it.

 

“Buffy.. I love her.”  Peter says while Chris pulls a face likes he’s sucked on a sour lemon as he mouths the name silently.  It figures that Peter would of all things be contrary and agree with Stiles on this when at every other opportunity they’ve debated and argued on opposing sides.  If Stiles said it was black, Peter said it was white.

 

Derek scowls as he remembers some of the almost arguments that had resulted as they debated over name choices.  “In the end we compromised.”

 

“I don’t get it.. what was the compromise?”  Chris asks.

 

“It’s from a show.. ‘Buffy the vampire slayer’ and her full name was Buffy Summers.”  Peter gives Chris a disdainful look.  “Philistine.”

 

“Well Summer.. it suits you, I think our little human pack mate will bring sunshine to the wolves who run under the moonlight.”  As if the sound of her name calls to her, Summer starts to stir in Peter’s arms eventually opening her eyes to look up at the man that holds her so carefully.  She appears to study him solemnly before lifting a tiny hand as though searching for something, a small cry escapes her tiny cupid bow of a mouth and her darker eyebrows frown as menacingly as a tiny baby can make them.

 

Peter puts his forefinger near her hand and she grabs hold of it, seemingly content as she no longer cries and the frowny brows lift and straighten.  They study each other for the longest time and Derek can feel the connection between them as they stare at each other.

 

“She has your eyes.. yours and Laura’s.”  Derek’s heart squeezes in his chest because there’s only three people here that know that, knows that Laura and Derek were so alike they were often asked if they were twins even though there was 3 years between them.  Deaton, Peter and himself.  With a shaky breath he just nods his head. 

 

“Derek I don’t think I’ve ever said this to you before.. but, I’m sorry.”  Peter looks at him with his piercing human blue eyes and there’s a light in them, a sincerity within their depths that Derek’s not seen for so long now that he in all honesty never thought he would again.

 

“I’m sorry for Laura.  I wasn’t in my right mind..”  He stops and memory obviously haunts him the way his eyes turn dark as though he sees things no one else can.

 

“I was seeking vengeance for myself.. telling myself it was for my family and what did I do.. destroyed another part of it.  That you’ve allowed me here after everything.. I don’t deserve it, but I won’t lie.. I want it, I need it.. need to be part of your pack.”   His eyes shimmer as Derek watches until Peter bends his head and breathes in Summer’s scent which is a curious mix of Stiles and his own.. vanilla, rich earth and ozone, what the air smells like after a lightning strike.  Alek’s scent is citrus, crushed pine needles and s’mores around the camp fire.

 

“I make this promise to you.. I’ll give my life to protect and defend your children.”  Peter says fiercely and Derek doesn’t hear a blip or a hitch in his heartbeat and knows that his Uncle means what he says.

 

“I knew Peter.. Laura, she was always your favourite and for you to.. I knew that there was something really wrong.”  Derek says sadly as he realises what he’s said is true.  He’s been angry at Peter for so long and it’s not until now with his own children around him and his pack that he realises he’s tired of it.  Tired of being angry with one of the last Hale’s, with his last link to his Mom and the rest of his long gone family.

 

“You were all my favourites.. I.. I loved.. love you all so much that I couldn’t stand it when anyone came between us.. but the fire, after the fire I was crazy I don't deny it.  Fighting the pain and planning my revenge.”  Peter hugs Summer tighter and she gently pats his lips with her open hand and he kisses her tiny fingers lovingly. 

 

“Then I found someone and..”  He shrugs almost helplessly as he flicks a look at Chris and right there if Derek needed any confirmation that the thing between Peter and Chris was more than sex it’s all in that look.  One of love and need and more than that it’s returned, Chris’ face isn’t impassive either.  There is concern and worry written in the lines on his face as he looks at Peter, a gentle warmth glows in his eyes as he hears what his partner says.  “Everything’s different now.”

 

Chris moves in and wraps his arms around his partner and the baby nuzzling into both of them.  Eventually Peter calms and holds Summer back out to him before he turns and buries his face into Chris’ throat and if Derek sees a lone tear slide down his Uncle’s still handsome face he doesn’t say anything.   Just shares a look of understanding with Chris over Peter’s head and moves on.

 

Behind him he can hear desperate growling and a little voice saying.  “No Daddy.  He’s mine.”

 

Looking over his shoulder he can see that Rhi has Alek in her arms and her face buried in the soft fabric of the blankets that cover him.  Stiles looks on worriedly as Scott and Isaac try to persuade the little 3 year old to give the baby back to Stiles.  Even Jackson isn’t having any success in getting Rhi to release her claws from where she has them dug in, thankfully not into Alek there’s too much cloth in the way of that, but still a toddler werewolf’s teeth and claws can still do a lot of damage.

 

Derek hands Summer to Erica who coos delightedly, knowing that his Beta’s will guard her with their lives.  Boyd draping an arm over her shoulders as they both look longingly at the baby in her arms.

 

Walking over to where the adults are surrounding the little girl with her wolfed out features and glowing golden eyes Derek kneels in front of her, uncaring of the dirt that clings to his jeans.  Rhi looks at him warily, prepared for his disapproval and Derek rumbles softly in love and assurance that all is well.

 

“Unca Dek.. my baby.”  Rhi whines softly even as she instinctively lifts and bares her throat to him.  Derek leans in and scents her, she wriggles happily like the young pup she is at her Alpha being with her, before letting her scent him in return.  She drops her head and inhales at Alek deeply.  “Same.. and Unca Sties.”

 

“That’s right Rhi.  Just like you have Dad and Daddy..”  Derek lifts his gaze to Scott and Isaac who watch with concern and also fierce approval from Scott.  Over time he has become his most vocal supporter.  “Alek has me and Uncle Stiles to look after him, we’re his Daddies and we’d be very sad if we didn’t have him with us all the time, like your Dad and Daddy would be if they didn’t have you.”

 

Rhi looks between he and Stiles thoughtfully.  “Okay.”  Before saying suspiciously.  “Still mine.” 

 

Derek smiles and nods as she calms and nuzzles Alek’s face before kissing him and holding him out to her Alpha.  She is stronger than a human toddler.  His son lets out a squawk of disapproval at leaving her arms, but is soothed when Derek presses his tiny face under his chin and lets Alek breathe his scent in.  He can feel his pack relax as Rhi’s little claws and fangs are no longer near Alek.  Not that anyone thinks she would deliberately hurt the little boy, but because she’s still finding her way in controlling her wolf abilities.. and well accidents happen.

 

“Thank you Rhi.. you are a good pack mate to Alek and I know you will look after him.”  Derek smiles affectionately at the little girl who bounces happily between her Dads who gather her up and praise her for being a good wolf and listening to her Alpha.  Her smile is as sweet as Scott’s as she listens.  Derek stands and turns to Stiles and places their son in his arms.

 

There’s a light in Stiles’ eyes, an expression on his face that makes Derek want to curl into him and hold him close.  It’s approval and adoration and it makes Derek’s insides feel all warm and squishy.  He can feel his cheeks grow hot as Stiles leans up and kisses him.

 

“Thank you my Alpha.”  The huskily spoken words sends a spark up his spine and Derek can feel a shiver of need throughout his body.  It’s been too long since he and Stiles.. best not to think about it or risk losing his control.. but picking up his mate and carrying him off to some far off glade in the forest where he can see all of his mate’s pure milky white skin under the moonlight is starting to sound like a really, really good idea.  He sighs in longing and hears it’s echo from his mate as he turns away.

 

The rest of the twin’s pack introduction goes without further incident.  Derek feels sad for Erica and Boyd who are obviously desperate to have a pup and yet struggling to conceive which is unheard of in werewolf circles, but is reassured by them both that they are working with Deaton to remedy that.  Rhi apparently doesn’t have the same possessive instincts with Summer as she does with Alek and is almost disinterested in the baby that she’s holding when Derek introduces them. 

 

Lydia and Jackson surprise him with the ease with which they handle his daughter, obviously in tune with each other and even more surprised when Jackson croons a short lullaby into Summer’s ear which holds his little girl spellbound.  Danny congratulates him on being one lucky guy and Derek appreciates the truth in those words and feels generous enough not to rip out his throat when his eyes drift to Stiles on the far side of the circle and simply agrees.

 

By the time they are back to where they started Deaton holds both Summer and Alek.  The Emissary looks around at the gathered pack and smiles, a genuine heartfelt one.  The moon shines brightly down upon them, there are so many stars that it looks to Derek like there are whole galaxies pin wheeling in the skies above them not just constellations.

 

“I never thought I would see the day when the Hale Pack would be like this again yet here it is and I am blessed to see it.  Under this moon I ask for these children to be always loved and always protected as members of the pack by the pack.. what say you?”

 

As one the wolves tip their heads back and howl in agreement as the human members loudly give voice to their ‘Ayes’.  Deaton passes the twins back to Derek and Stiles and looks at each and every pack member. 

 

“This is the Hale Pack and we are strong.”

 

 

Derek stifles a yawn.  It’s 2.30 in the morning by his reckoning and their house is a lot quieter now that the majority of the pack have gone home after their celebration.  Lydia and Jackson move around the open plan kitchen and family area tidying up and gathering rubbish into big large garbage bags as he rinses plates and glasses before stacking them in the dishwasher.

 

Stiles walks into the room and stops, looking around at how clean their house is and smiles. 

 

“Wow.. I timed that just right didn’t I.”  He slides in under Derek’s arm to nestle against his side and the feel of his mate against him and the knowledge that his pups are tucked up snug and warm in their beds sends a surge of contentment through him that has him nuzzling against the top of Stiles’ head, letting the silky strands brush against his cheek.

 

“The pups okay?”  Derek asks softly.  Stiles pulls back with a slight frown.

 

“Yeah.. but Alek didn’t want as much as he normally does.”  Derek can’t help the way his eyes drop to Stiles’ breasts, at the way they push out the shirt he wears.   Stiles shifts restlessly tugging at the strap of the nursing bra he wears.  “So I’ll have to express some or my boobs will get rock hard.”

 

“The moon’s woken his wolf and he’s going to need a mix of milk and some meat now.”  He sees the wide eyed look from his mate.  “I know it sounds weird considering he’s so young, but you’ve got to remember he’s not human he’s a werewolf and from now on we’re going to have to puree or really finely chop up meat for him until his fangs and baby teeth descend properly.”

 

Lydia and Jackson finish and move closer with Jackson holding a number of garbage bags easily in one hand, but there is concern on his face as he looks at Stiles.

 

“Express?  What’s that?  Does it hurt?”  Jackson asks bewilderedly. 

 

Stiles looks at Lydia with a smirk.  “Do you want to do the honors Lyds or shall I?” 

 

Lydia laughs outright.  “No please let me..  Jackson sweetie, you know that Stiles has had to feed the babies breastmilk so they get his immunity from certain diseases because we didn’t know if they were human or not.  Sometimes too much milk is produced or the babes don’t drink enough and it can cause blockages so Stiles is going to have to express the milk.. think of it like milking a cow.”

 

“Hey.. there are no cow comparisons in this house thank you very much.”  Stiles says laughing.  Jackson’s face blanches before it goes a brilliant red as he watches the hand motions that Lydia makes against her own chest.

 

“That is so our cue to get out of here.”  Jackson mumbles as he leans down and kisses Stiles on the cheek for the second time that night and Derek rumbles because there just seems to be far too many pack members kissing and touching his mate and looking at him longingly as he thinks of Danny.  Although he's pretty sure Danny's jealous of their relationship rather than either of the individuals involved.. it still grates.

 

Their goodnights echo in the now empty house and Stiles leans into Derek wrapping his arms around his waist.  The warmth and weight of Stiles’ body against his feels so good.  His mate’s scent surrounds him and he can also smell the rich, sweetness of his milk and he can feel his cock twitch in his jeans at the surge of want that courses through him.  He holds Stiles tighter and can feel him sigh and shift restlessly.

 

“Sorry babe.. much as I love the snuggling I seriously need to get some of this milk out.”  He winces as he moves away and Derek reaches out with his hand.

 

“Do you want me to..?”  Derek leans back against the kitchen counter as he waggles his fingers in the air.  Stiles obviously knows what he’s offering, to draw out any pain, by the appreciative smile he gives him.

 

“No.. it may help with the pain but it wouldn’t get rid of any blockages.  Thanks though.”  Stiles moves to one of the cupboards and pulls out a glass bowl and rinses it out with boiled water from the kettle before putting it on the counter top near the edge.  “I may as well use it for some bottles.. that way you can have a turn feeding too.”

 

Derek’s breath catches in his throat when Stiles strips off his shirt, tugging it over his head revealing his nursing bra which is black, lacy and feminine.. Lydia’s choice he suspects.  Stiles’ tight black pants skim low on his hips and there is so much bare pale skin revealed that Derek realises he’s not blinked in a very long time when his eyes begin to feel like they’re lubricated with sand and even then he still can’t look away. 

 

When Stiles unclips the bra’s cup Derek’s cock surges hot and blood-swollen in his jeans when he sees the milky skin and rosy red nipple peek-a-booing from the surrounding black lace.  Stiles puts the nursing pad to one side before stroking down his breast lightly at first and then with a firmer touch.  When the first beads of milk appear on the nipple he sighs in almost relief and Derek can’t control the strangled noise he makes.. his body feels like it’s on fire with a hunger that only Stiles can assuage.

 

“Stiles..”  Derek can only groan out his mate’s name, it’s deep and gravelly, all too obvious that he’s feeling needy.

 

Stiles’ eyes lock onto his face and whatever he sees has a red flush rising up his chest and neck to settle in his high cheekbones.  His fingers squeeze tighter into his flesh and a stream of white liquid flows out of the nipple and into the bowl before he stops hesitantly listening to the keening noises that Derek’s only just aware that he’s making.  With trembling fingers Stiles brushes the tips against his nipple gathering the beads of milk that sit there and lifts them towards Derek’s face like an offering.

 

Derek grabs his hand and stuffs those long slender fingers into his mouth, closing his eyes in ecstasy, letting his tongue curl and roll over the digits sucking off every drop and finally.. finally he’s tasting his mate’s milk.  It’s sweet on his palate.. rich and warm as he swallows it down and the taste..  It’s mate and home, family and pups, sex and need, love and comfort all in one and it feeds a hunger deep down in his soul. 

 

When he finally opens his eyes he can see Stiles’ pupils have blown out wide and his chest is heaving, his exposed nipple steadily dripping down his abdomen.  Releasing Stiles’ fingers from his mouth he reaches down his large broad hands grasping his mate’s slender waist and lifts him to sit on the kitchen counter so he’s at the perfect height for Derek to ravage him.

 

Derek presses his face into the base of Stiles’ throat, hearing and feeling the other man’s pulse race.  He can feel the warmth of Stiles’ slender thighs through his jeans where they’re locked around his hips.  His cock is throbbing beneath the confining denim fabric, he aches so bad and his mouth waters wanting to latch onto Stiles’ tit and suck.

 

“Stiles.. can I.. would you let me..”  He croaks out the words against Stiles’ skin and feels his face flaming yet again and wonders what his mate thinks of this need he has.  Arousal wafts up to his nose and it’s not his.  God.. it’s not his.

 

“I want to taste you.”  He grinds out.  That arousal increases until it wraps around him and he can’t think, can’t breathe with the urgency tugging low in his groin.

 

“Please Derek.. I want you to.  You’ve been so careful of my boobs I didn’t think you liked them like..”  Derek pulls back sharply to look at Stiles as he cups his own chest with long slender fingers.  “..this.”

 

“Not like them.. I thought you’d be disgusted that I want this.. want them in my mouth, on my tongue drinking you down.  That I was some sort of pervert.”  Relief crashes through him and he can feel his heartbeat is still fast, but at least it’s not racing now with the fear of Stiles hating him.

 

“Then we’re both perverts together.  God.. do it.. do it.”  Stiles begs him harshly and thrusts his chest out and Derek’s on him in a heartbeat, arms wrapping tight around him as his tongue flicks lightly over Stiles’ nipple drawing droplets of milk to the surface.  Parting his lips Derek suckles softly and Stiles back arches into his mouth his hands finding the back of Derek’s head tangling in his hair and pushing him hard into his breast.  

 

Derek groans as warm milk floods into his mouth and he sucks harder letting the sweetness wash over his tongue and taste buds, his nose presses into Stiles’ flesh, the silky skin drenched in Stiles’ scent of vanilla and citrus.  Derek’s rock hard.  Rock hard and aching for his mate and he rubs his cock against the edge of the counter to relieve some of the pressure.

 

“Off.. off.. get it off..”  Stiles cries and Derek pulls back concerned and watches as his mate struggles to yank his bra off.  With a quick delicate slash of his claws the black lace falls away from Stiles’ body displaying his ripe milky white breasts topped with ruby red nipples. 

 

It’s like the floodgates have opened and Stiles’ milk has come in and rivulets run down his abdomen and Derek starts to lap at them slaking his thirst.  Stiles leans back on his hands, his tits thrust out and he’s so sweetly curved that Derek nuzzles into his gently rounded belly savouring the softness there.. the give of Stiles’ flesh under him.

 

Stiles undoes the button on the front of his pants and slides the fly down enough to let him get his hand in and Derek can tell the moment he finds his clit in the way his hips buck and the intoxicating scent of arousal spikes even higher. 

 

Desperately he tugs at his dark green dress shirt pulling it over his shoulders and onto the floor.  Drags Stiles body closer to the edge of the kitchen counter top and presses his chest against Stiles tits.  Presses wet open mouthed kisses along his collarbone all the while he can feel the wet dripping heat of Stiles’ milk smearing all over his pecs.  It’s so hot feeling that sticky sweetness soaking into his skin that he’s ripping at the front of his jeans, grunting as the fabric doesn’t give until he forces himself to calm enough to unbutton and unzip.

 

“Fuck.. Derek, you feel so good.. I wish.. I want you inside me.”  Stiles’ face is flushed, lips red and swollen from where he’s biting them and tears are leaking from the corners of his eyes.  Derek feels like he’s being scorched, burned alive by the fiery whiskey and amber glow of his mate’s beautiful eyes.

 

His thick heavy cock surges out seeking escape from its confinement and Derek wraps his hand around it and starts to stroke, it’s hard and rough to match the fevered urgency that is tearing his guts apart.  Hunching over his mate’s frantically writhing body Derek latches back onto a nipple, the right one that he hasn’t felt in his mouth yet. 

 

He sucks and sucks drinking down his mate’s milk, swallowing each mouthful with gluttonous delight because he wants more, needs more.  Tugs and pulls on his thick cock that burns his hand with its heat, twisting over the head until he wants to cry.. he’s so close and they’ve not been sexually intimate with one another since the babies were born, waiting for Stiles to recover.  He’s been so happy with the closeness they’ve forged between them, another layer of connection based on gentle kisses, sweet cuddles and long hugs.  Bonding together as mates, parents and family, it’s felt so right that he doesn’t regret it. 

 

Right now, however, with his mate sprawled across the kitchen counter and bucking his hips into the air, it feels like a lifetime of denial and he’s dying from want.

 

“I need to fuck you..”  Derek says hoarsely around the nipple in his mouth.  Stiles moans aloud like he’s in agony, his hand seemingly going wild in his pants against his flesh and Derek swears he’s going mad because he can hear the wet moist slide of Stiles’ fingers stroking over his clit.

 

“I.. I can’t Melissa says another week and I should be okay.. I’ve still healed quicker than normal because of the werewolf blood, but..”  Stiles pulls his head up to kiss him and the feel of Stiles’ tongue pushing into his mouth sends sparks shooting through Derek’s veins.  Then Stiles is talking against his lips, talking wildly and Derek can't think.  “Fuck my ass.. okay.  You can do that.. we can do that.  Fuck me Derek.”

 

Derek’s frozen.  The thought of pushing his big cock into this feminine Stiles’ tiny ass and seeing it stretch around him before it squeezes him from root to tip is too much.  Derek can feel his balls tighten to the point of pain as they gather every drop of his come and he grips himself so tightly that glancing down he can see his cock head poking out of the top of his fist, it’s purple and straining.  He fucks into it only once.  Then he’s coming.. coming so hard that it feels like his guts are being turned inside out as streaks of white fluid spatter against the kitchen cupboards and he’s roaring at the sensations that leave him weak at the knees and trembling uncontrollably. 

 

He sucks in air desperately, panting to try and get as much oxygen as he can into his still quivering body. 

 

“Fuck.. that was so hot.”  Stiles groans long and loud.  “You want me so bad.. just like I want you.”

 

“Yes.. God yes..”  Derek mutters hotly.

 

With one hand Derek scoops up some of his come on a couple of fingers and reaches up and presses them to Stiles’ mouth.  Stiles’ sucks on them like it’s Derek’s cock, moaning heatedly around them and Derek can feel his cock twitch and spasm at the sight, wringing out another shooting pulse of hot come that near enough leaves him wrecked.  

 

“Derek..”  Stiles moans out his name and Derek rips off the black pants and underwear his mate currently has his hand shoved down and places his mouth over Stiles shiny, slick fingers and probes with his tongue sliding it between and against those fingers.  Searching out and finding the nub under those frantically moving digits, they twist and twine together until Stiles is lifting his hips up off the counter and he convulses.  Spine bowing, obscenely red mouth open and panting, tits and belly glistening, sticky wet under the lights.  Beautiful. 

 

Stiles lays there sprawled and boneless, Derek hunched over him resting between his mate’s thighs and his head pillowed by those full tits that have finally stopped leaking.  He can hear his mate’s racing heart underneath his ear and rumbles softly in pure pleasure when he feels Stiles’ hand stroke through his hair, the strands tangling around his fingers.

 

“I love you so much.”  Stiles whispers in a husky voice that sends tingles over Derek’s body from his scalp and down his spine.  He turns his head and places a kiss on Stiles’ breastbone, right over his heart.

 

It’s here at this moment that Derek realises he’s got everything he ever wished for and more.

 

“Love you Stiles.”

 

Except one thing.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They've settled into family life with Summer and Alek, but Stiles is still a girl and Derek wonders when he will change back and receives an unpleasant shock when he discovers the truth.. Will Derek get his wish and have the happy ever after he's always wanted?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is.. finally the end and I hope you've enjoyed the ride.. it's been a kick for me to delve into some different genres within the fandom and hopefully I'll be able to try some other things out at some point too.
> 
> There are echoes in this chapter to the very first one and also within it.. these are written with intent.
> 
> I will still refer to Stiles with 'he' and 'his' throughout this fic because whatever happens Stiles is a man, a guy, a dude.
> 
> Please make note of the tags regarding this fic there have been some additions.
> 
> Unbeta'ed.

Derek lay on his side watching his mate sleeping.  Head propped up on his pillow he can easily see every inch of the younger man in the dark bedroom.  Can see where the sheet tangles around Stiles’ legs from his restless movements, the way his nipples are peaking on his full, ripe breasts as they brush against the red cotton singlet top he wears with matching boxers to bed.

 

He loves him no matter what, is grateful that he’s even still here with him when he’d been so close to losing him forever and yet.. at his very core he misses **_him_**.  Knows it’s not fair that he just wants his Stiles back, particularly after everything his mate’s gone through for him.. for their family, but he can’t help the way his eyes seek out parts of him that are unchanged.  The colour of his eyes, the moles dotting his jawline, the shape of his ear, the bow of his upper lip.. it seems so stupid to pretend and he feels guilty for doing it, but he can’t lie that when he dreams of Stiles at night, it’s Stiles with an extra 7 or 8 inches and he’s not thinking about his height. 

 

He worries that his feelings aren’t as hidden and buried deep as he’d like because lately there’s been something in the air between them and Stiles isn’t talking and.. he worries.  Can’t help but worry when he thinks back to their conversation from earlier that evening.

 

 

**_“Hey baby boy..”  Stiles lifts Alek out of his high chair and gives him a smacking kiss on the forehead which makes their happy, good-natured son smile goofily as he kicks and thrashes his legs wildly in mid-air.  “Go to Daddy.”_ **

****

**_Derek’s insides go to mush when he hears that word, can literally feel his heart swell to bursting.  Not sure he’ll ever get used to it in relation to himself._ **

****

**_Stiles passes Alek to Derek’s waiting arms and they smile at each other over the way their son’s eyes flash gold at his Alpha father.  Derek nuzzles his son’s head, letting their scents mingle and blend together and he breathes deep feeling a peacefulness wash over him that only comes from having his mate and family with him._ **

****

**_Stiles gathers up the bowl and spoon that Derek had been using to feed their ‘werebaby’ as Stiles likes to call him and puts them in the kitchen sink.  Summer had finished her bottle earlier and they had simply watched as Derek had fed Alek the solid food.  The finely diced beef is all gone and Derek strongly suspects that if there had been more Alek would’ve ‘wolfed’ that down too.  He lifts his hand and lets his son gnaw on his knuckle, the tiny fangs that have popped out over recent days prick into his skin which heals almost instantly._ **

****

**_Summer sits in her bouncinette, her fist wet and slobbery where she tries to stuff it into her mouth with quiet concentrated intensity.  Stiles laughs as he picks her up after coming back from the kitchen._ **

****

**_“I’ve never seen a baby with such frowny eyebrows.. there’s no question of paternity she absolutely, positively is yours sourwolf.”   Stiles cuddles Summer tight and Derek can see the tiniest speck on the hinge of her jaw and realises that it’s a mole.. a chocolate coloured mole and something inside him melts when he sees it.  He reaches across and brushes a light finger over it, drawing Stiles’ eyes to it._ **

****

**_“Yeah absolutely no doubt as to who this little princess belongs to.”  He smirks as he sees Stiles’ eyes light up before lifting the same hand and tracing over the matching mark on Stiles’ face with his fingertip.  “Yeah no doubt..”_ **

****

**_Stiles rolls his eyes and whips his mouth around and draws Derek’s finger into his mouth letting his supple tongue wrap around it and lightly suckles before he pulls off with a lingering ‘pop’ sound.  The sensation of wet heat punches right into Derek’s gut and he can feel his dick twitch in eager response._ **

****

**_“Tease..”  He rasps out, all too conscious of the way his son and daughter are present and watching him being seduced all too easily by their Dad._ **

****

**_“How about once we’ve bathed and put these two to bed.. you and I have a soak together ourselves?”  Stiles gives him a look from under his lashes that sends Derek’s pulse racing at the heated promise he sees there and all he can do is nod his head jerkily in response as his tongue has somehow become a thick unwieldy thing in his mouth unable to form words._ **

****

**_“Can you take her for me first, so I can..”  He waves his long fingered hand towards his tits.  “They’re feeling rock hard at the moment.”  He cups one breast and winces._ **

****

**_“Maybe you should stop expressing.”  Derek blinks startled as a hurt, angry look crosses his mate’s face._ **

****

**_“Well what good are they if I can’t use them for what they’re intended?”  Stiles’ voice sounds strange and sharp.  The bitter tang of discontent threads through his mate’s beloved scent, weaving into the vanilla and citrus and it makes Derek’s nose twitch uncomfortably._ **

****

**_“I.. I just meant that Alek’s only needing a small amount of milk now that he’s on meat and Summer.. well she’s not wanting..”  He lifts his chin towards Stiles’ chest.  They’d gone through an abnormally hot spell for the time of year and whether it was due to that or Summer’s own natural inclinations, she’d fussed and fretted if Stiles tried to breastfeed her directly.  Pulling away from Stiles as though the skin to skin contact was too much.. too hot for her, preferring to take a bottle in her bouncinette._ **

****

**_“Maybe they can go onto the bottle full-time.. we can get formula.  Melissa said it wouldn’t harm them.. they’ll get what they need and maybe.. uhh maybe it’s time you know and you can change back.”  Derek says hopefully, can feel his heart thunder in his chest at the thought of getting his Stiles back and into his arms._ **

****

**_Stiles stands and places Summer into the crook of Derek’s other arm.  He’s calm and controlled in a way that feels and looks unnatural to Derek and his wolf.  It’s unnerving._ **

****

**_“What makes you think I haven’t tried?”  Stiles says with bitter resignation before turning away and leaving the kitchen.  Derek can feel his gut twist into painful knots of fear and hurt as he hears the taps in the bathroom turn on and water start to steadily fall into the bathtub._ **

 

When Derek heard the water stop running Stiles had come back and they’d talked run of the mill things when caring for the twins, but there had been a strained edge to it until the babies had been put to bed.  There was no further talk of a shared bath and Stiles had declared himself too tired to stay up any later even though his favourite show was on and they usually snuggled on the couch together to watch.

 

Derek didn’t know what to do and he felt helpless in the face of this knowledge that Stiles couldn’t change back and even more that he’d not told him.  When he’d finally climbed into bed Stiles was asleep and he’d simply watched his mate sleeping unable to close his eyes.

 

Which left him here at 1.30 in the morning staring at his mate’s beautiful face as his mind circled round and round until he felt dizzy.

 

“Do you hate me?”  He asks when he finally realises that while he’s been staring Stiles has blinked sleepily and is looking back at him, eyes glittering in the soft glow of moonlight that filters around the edges of the window curtains.

 

Stiles lets out a pained noise as he shuffles closer, tucking himself into Derek’s arms his head nestled beneath Derek’s chin. 

 

“God no.. never what made you think..”  He rasps out hoarsely.  "I love you.."

 

“It’s my fault.”  Derek chokes out.  Pressing his cheek hard to the soft hair at Stiles’ crown.

 

“What?.. how do you figure that?”  Stiles’ tone is shocked and disbelieving.

 

“If it wasn’t for me you wouldn’t have needed to do this.. that I couldn’t accept a child that wasn’t ours.  I drove you to it.”  Derek can feel an ache in his chest and his throat is tight.. he wants to mourn for what his mate has given up for him.

 

“Oh sourwolf..”  Stiles sighs as he lifts his head and presses his mouth to Derek’s in the sweetest of kisses.  Sweet quickly becomes scorching and Derek’s soon panting as he rolls and drags Stiles beneath him. 

 

“Stiles.. Stiles..”  Derek’s moaning his mate’s name as he grinds against him feeling the heat of him, the strength when Stiles wraps his arms and legs around him holding him tight and it breaks something inside.  Shatters him completely when he scents Stiles’ want and need.. the slick moisture flowing so easily that tells him how much.

 

“I’m sorry.. I’m greedy and I want it all, but even if I never.. if I never turn back.. it’ll be worth it.”  Stiles huffs out.. voice breaking.  Derek lifts his head from where he’s mouthing desperate kisses at Stiles’ throat and looks at him intently.  “Our children are worth it baby.. yours and mine.”

 

Derek growls and he’s pulling at Stiles’ nightwear, eager to feel Stiles’ skin against his.  Stiles’ soft murmurs and low sighs are the sweetest sounds he’s ever heard and he resolves there and then to always remember how lucky he is to have his mate with him in any shape or form. 

 

When he very nearly lost it all.

 

 

1 month later…

 

It’s the buzzing vibration of his mobile phone in his jacket pocket that pulls Derek out of the sweat-inducing,  x-rated memory he’s lost in, one of earlier that evening when he was fucking into Stiles’ tight little ass.  The babies were with John and Melissa for the night and he and Stiles were getting dressed to go out for their anniversary dinner, to the fancy new restaurant at the Golf Resort and Country Club a couple of towns over, when one teasing kiss became two.. then three.. then more, one touch became fingers gripping and clutching hungrily before stroking and caressing each other to heated madness.

 

His fingers curl with almost muscle-memory when he thinks about the way Stiles had sprawled naked over his lap, his back to Derek’s chest while Derek’s hand curved over Stiles’ mound.  Two fingers plunging so deeply into his mate’s scorching pussy that he could feel his hard cock fucking into Stiles’ ass through the thin walls of his channel.  The heel of Derek’s hand pressed and rubbed over his mate’s clit, his other hand cupping Stiles’ tit.. rolling the erect semi-pliant nipple between his thumb and forefinger drawing out a strangled moan.   

 

Stiles had twisted and turned his head enough that they could kiss awkwardly, tongues darting out to lick and nip at each other’s mouth and it was wet, hot and so damn dirty with the way he’d writhed on his lap it had punched the air out of Derek’s lungs with more force than a sledgehammer.  The sudden realisation that he was filling his mate up with his flesh in every way.. in every orifice had his hips bucking wildly making Stiles keen softly around Derek’s tongue in approval.

 

His senses had been devastated when Stiles’ explosive orgasm had ripped through his body in response to the relentless fucking.  His cock and fingers had been gripped tight and vice-like by his mate’s body which had tripped him straight into coming..  and coming hard.  His ears had rung with Stiles’ screaming his name and his own howls of the purest pleasure, his tongue had licked up the sweat that had coated his mate’s neck and shoulder before he’d bitten down on the flesh, his fangs plunging deeply.  The essence of Stiles mixed with the tart coppery tang of his blood had made his eyes roll back in his head at the taste. 

 

He’d not let go for a very long time.

 

Derek shakes himself and looks around the 5-star restaurant realising that it’s filling up rapidly and.. when did that happen?  Unease trickles down his spine like a sliver of ice.. it’s obvious that Stiles has been gone for too long now while he’s been lost in a hazy blur of remembered sex.   Anxiety and guilt has his aching, swollen dick wilting rapidly in his pants. 

 

Pulling out his vibrating mobile phone he glances at the screen.. Stiles.. what the fuck??  He looks over to the far corner of the room where the restrooms were located hoping to see his mate where he’d disappeared more than ten minutes ago, but the door is stubbornly closed.

 

“Stiles..”  Derek can feel his heart suddenly jump into another gear when he hears muffled noises echoing down the phone.

 

“Please.. Derek..”  It’s his mate’s voice, barely a whisper, raw with hurt and confusion and it sends panic flooding into his system and Derek has to actively keep his wolf at bay because he knows he’s instinctively gone red-eye with fear for his mate.  For his Stiles.

 

“Where are you?”  He manages to growl as he stands up and throws a number of bills on the table, even though they’d not had a chance to do anything more than order a bottle of champagne at Stiles’ insistence.  He’d mock complained that it wouldn’t do anything for him and had laughed delightedly when Stiles had replied almost instantly..

 

 _“I don’t know about that sourwolf.. alcohol will do a lot for your human mate though, enough maybe that you could convince me to play ‘hide and seek’.. and I know what that does for you..”_   Derek hadn’t been able to control the low hungry rumble that comment had brought out.. he and his wolf loved nothing more than to hunt down his mate in the woods.. chasing him through the undergrowth and when he caught him.. oh fuck yeah.. it had been a while.

 

“Help me.. hurts..”  The call cuts out and Derek has just enough control not to crush the flimsy bit of plastic in case Stiles manages to call him back.  Swiftly threading between the tables with predatory ease he pushes open the door to the restrooms and lifts his head and scents the air.  

 

Derek pauses at the door to the disabled toilet.. listening.. he doesn’t want to get Stiles hurt if someone or something’s captured him, but there’s only one heartbeat and he recognises that fluttering bird-like sound even when it’s racing hard and fast, like Stiles is running a marathon.  Pushing it open he can feel his chest grip so tightly and his stomach plummet too many floors to count, he almost feels on the verge of passing out when he sees inside.

 

Stiles is collapsed, half-kneeling half-draped over the sink, using it to support himself.. as he hunches over and scoops water into his cupped hands and splashing his face.  His shoes are scattered across the floor like they’ve been kicked off, his bag and phone dropped to one side of the basin.

 

“Stiles.”  Derek rushes to his mate’s side and wraps his arms around him, lending him his strength as he supports him.

 

“What’s wrong baby?  Are you sick?”  His insides twist into knots at the thought of his mate being ill and though he respects his mate’s right to choose and remain human.. he and his wolf both struggle with  the thought of illness.. cancer, heart disease, even the flu.. touching Stiles and now Summer as well.  His mate and his daughter are vulnerable and it kills him at the knowledge.

 

“Not sick..”  Stiles mumbles and his voice is deep and harsh, he doesn’t sound like himself at all and panic is really starting to set in and Derek’s trying to keep those memories of the twin’s birth back but they keep rearing up and the feeling of loss was seared into him so deeply that night there’s no way he’s been able to remove it entirely.  He can’t go through that again.. he won’t survive it.

 

“Look at me Derek..”  Stiles struggles to push up with shaking arms, hands gripping the edge of the sink so tightly that the tendons stand out white on the backs of them.  The muscular forearms, dusted with light hair lead to solid biceps that Derek remembers holding onto back when.. back when Stiles was a..

 

His eyes meet Stiles’ in the mirror above the sink and he can see **_his_** Stiles looking back at him.. his adam’s apple bobbing as he swallows hard and his more angular jaw moves as he slowly smiles at his Alpha.

 

“I’m me again..”  Stiles starts to laugh and it’s crazed, bordering on hysteria, and Derek’s too shocked to do anything but look his fill at the man he loves so very much.  The wrap around dress he’d admired so much earlier tonight, Lydia’s choosing he suspects, is sitting all kinds of wrong on Stiles’ obviously masculine body.  The vibrant red fabric is stretched to breaking point over his broad shoulders which shift and jerk with each desperate laugh he makes. The neckline is a low v-neck and it’s pulled wide over visibly defined pecs instead of cupping the lush, rounded previous tenants.

 

“How?”  Derek struggles to understand.  “Why here?”

 

“It’s not like I was controlling this.. you understand?  Or I sort of was.. Deaton explained it to me.  When I was practicing sex-changing before I got pregnant I could do it easily because that was what I wanted.. I believed it was the right thing.. so if I willed it I could do it.  After the babies were born I was torn because I was doing all those Mom things that they needed and I didn’t want them to miss out on having one.. a Mom that is.. I couldn’t abandon them.”  He sighs deeply, amber eyes dark with emotion and Derek knows he’s thinking about his own Mom.

 

“It was something Melissa said to me tonight when we dropped the twins with them.. about how it was good they didn’t need me so much anymore now I wasn’t feeding them.  I’ve been thinking about it ever since and maybe it was what I needed to hear from a real Mom.. because this happened.”  Stiles waves his hand up and down in front of his body.

 

“I’m..”  Derek wants to say he’s so happy, so grateful that he’s finally gotten his mate back.. his husband, but his tongue feels thick and unwieldy in his mouth and he can’t say all the things that are running through his mind at this very moment. 

 

“Are you happy?”  He settles with instead, because even now Stiles’ face looks happy and sad all at the same time and Derek feels his stomach dip that maybe his mate is unhappy being a man with him now.

 

Stiles ducks his head and looks down at the floor, cheeks flushing red and heated. 

 

“I..”  He begins before stopping and swallowing hard.  “I was almost starting to think maybe it would be better if I stayed as a female.. you know..”  He darts a quick look up at Derek’s face before staring back at the tiles.  “Like tonight.. we both seemed to enjoy it and.. it was an idea.”

 

“Of course I enjoyed it.. I was with you.”  Derek can feel his throat go tight at the unexpectedness of what Stiles is saying.  “You want to stay a girl?”

 

“No.. no.. I like being a man.  Love it.  Love having a dick.”  Stiles shakes his head vigorously.  “But I.. maybe it would be easier.” 

 

Derek can feel his eyebrows lift so far up they’re practically kissing cousins to his hairline. 

 

“We could have more kids..”  Stiles begins only to stop when Derek grabs his face between his hands and leans in, his lips only a hairsbreadth away from touching his mate’s wide generous mouth with the perfect bow on the upper.

 

“No.. there is no easier.. I almost lost you last time.. I can’t..”   He presses his forehead to his husband’s meeting his dark amber eyes. 

 

“You’ve given me the most wonderful gift.. a family again and you’ll never know what it does to me when I think of what you went through to give that to me.. to us.”  His lips brush over Stiles’ so lightly.. so barely there that he can see Stiles blink in bemusement before licking his lips, obviously wondering if he’d actually been kissed or not.

 

“You’ve got to know Stiles.. I love you no matter what you decide.. but this is who I first fell in love with.”  He gestures to Stiles’ masculine body and he feels sick at the thought that his mate.. his husband believed he would be happier without the rightful Stiles at his side.

 

Desperation pours through him and he lunges at Stiles’ mouth with his, hears the little startled squawk his mate makes.. needs to convince him.. needs him to understand this is who they are.. who they are meant to be.  He pours everything into the open mouthed kiss and realises it’s the first time in a long time that he doesn’t have to bend down or lift Stiles up to his kiss.  They are the same height and for all the things he thought would make him emotional when Stiles was a man again this was not one of them so he can’t understand why them being at the same level makes his eyes sting.. they just are.

 

Pulling back slowly, he can see Stiles’ eyelids flutter open, his lips are swollen and red and he can’t resist kissing them again.  When he releases them he can see the question in Stiles’ eyes.

 

“This is who we are.. this is who I want us to be.. Stiles and Derek..”  He looks into those beloved dark amber eyes flecked with gold willing him to believe.  “You’re perfect.. you always have been you know.”

 

“I love you so damn much right now..”  Stiles whispers as he grabs hold of Derek’s hands that still cup his jawline and draws them to his mouth.. kissing his fingers, before turning them over and kissing the palms so lovingly that Derek’s fingers curl almost trying to hold onto that feeling. 

 

He moves forward trapping Stiles against the basin, one hand either side of his slender hips and leans into his beloved mate’s body.  Lowers his head and starts to nuzzle and rub into the perfect, hard chest with his face.  Enjoying the feel of Stiles’ solid flesh against his skin.  Buries his nose into the hollow of Stiles’ throat and breathes him in and yes.. there it is, the softer feminine essence of his sex is gone and this is pure masculinity laced with vanilla and citrus.  Hot and raw.  He wants to drown in it.  Wrap himself in that scent that makes him burn like nothing else on this earth does.

 

“God.. you smell so good.. bet you’d taste even better.”  He tilts his head down and can see the fabric at the front of Stiles’ dress tenting outwards and growls hungrily. 

 

Stiles’ cock.  He wants it.  Now.

 

“Wanna suck you.. feel you come in my mouth.”  Derek groans out as he spreads his legs wider, Stiles bucks his hips wildly up into his, his moans punctuating each thrust as their bulges grind into each other.

 

Derek lets his tongue tip slide out of his mouth to tease the cord of tendon that is stretched taut in Stiles’ neck from where he has his head tipped back.  When Stiles groans and palms the back of his head with his large strong hand Derek whines uncontrollably.  He wants him.. wants this so bad.  Wants Stiles to use that strength on him.. to bend him.. shape him to his will.. to his need.

 

“Lock the door..”  Stiles whispers roughly in his ear.  Hot breath against the whorls and sensitive rim making him shudder.

 

Derek’s cock is throbbing at the heat that burns in his mate’s eyes and he has to cup himself, pressing hard to stop the flexing twitch of his flesh that threatens to make him come harder and faster than ever.  Can’t believe how much his fingers are trembling when he flips the catch across and seals them into the pristine white tiled bathroom.  It gleams and when he turns and sees the mirror catch and reflect the light he’s momentarily dazzled before all his breath comes out in one long hiss emptying his lungs and leaving him light-headed and reeling as he looks at his husband.

 

The few seconds that Derek’s had his back turned Stiles has managed to strip himself of the dress which lies pooled next to his shoes.. he almost seems like a statue with one arm stretched out gracefully, a flimsy bra of red lace and silk dangling from his fingers before he lets it go and it flutters to the floor. 

 

Derek groans long and loud when he sees the matching panties that Stiles is wearing.  Red silk cups his heavy, hanging balls, the weight of which pulls down the delicate waistband and allows Stiles’ glistening swollen cock head to peek above it.  The delicate lace panel at the front gives tantalising glimpses of the hard pink flesh the lingerie barely contains.  In the mirror he can see the reflection of the long line of Stiles’ spine, the kissable dimples either side of it at the base, just above the curve of his sweet round ass.  The panties have gathered slightly into the crack of his ass and it’s pure temptation and makes Derek’s mouth flood with moisture wanting to lick that line over and over.

 

Doesn’t even remember moving when he’s dropping to his knees and Derek traces his fingers over the defined group of muscle at Stiles’ thighs, following the line to his bony kneecaps before curling round and cupping his calves.  His skin is still hair-free and silky even after the change and Derek delights in the texture as he draws patterns with his fingertips until he’s gripping Stiles’ ankles and forcing him to spread his legs wider.  Stiles rests his ass on the basin so he doesn’t topple over and it puts his silk and lace covered cock at the perfect height.

 

Derek presses his face against Stiles’ cock and balls.  Whines in delight at the musky, salty scent of them rubbing against his cheeks and chin.. can scent his come from earlier that night embedded in his mate's flesh and his cock jerks heavily in his pants.   Here he can see the silvery pink marks that streak low across Stiles' belly.. Derek feels wild and possessive as he looks at the stretchmarks from where Stiles carried their children.. he and his wolf rumble their satisfaction at the knowledge if anyone sees those marks they’ll know that Stiles is claimed.. right before he rips their throat out for seeing what’s his.

 

“Fuck.. yeah..”  Stiles groans hotly as he lifts a hand to thread his long fingers through Derek’s hair and tugs slightly to press him closer even as he grinds his hips harder.  “Did you miss this?”  Stiles asks breathlessly.

 

Derek can feel his skin burning on his face.. it’s not just from the texture of the lace against his flesh, excitement ripples through him leaving him raw and aching, standing on the edge of such intense pleasure he’s not sure he’ll survive it.

 

“Derek?”  Stiles prompts harshly, stilling his movements.

 

“Yes.. yes.. don’t stop..”  Derek opens his mouth and latches onto the hard length in front of him.  Can feel the silk and lace against his tongue.. can taste the salt of hot skin and his mouth waters and dampens the fabric until it’s soaked.  He licks a long stripe up to the tip of his husband’s cock as it pokes out the top, flushed deep pink and succulent with pre-come oozing out of the slit to smear over Stiles’ skin.  It’s too good to resist and Derek draws the head into his mouth and can feel his own cock, trapped in his pants jerk and pulse out its own bubbles of pre-come almost in sympathy.

 

Stiles groans and rocks his hips pushing deeper into his mouth.  “Suck me Derek.. get me nice and wet so I can fuck you.”

 

Heat coils and bursts through Derek’s groin.  Ninety nine times out of a hundred all Derek wants to do is get inside Stiles.  To be as deep within his mate as he possibly can.. penetrate him with everything he has.. everything he is.  Fingers, tongue, cock and fangs buried in him until they aren’t separate entities but one whole.

 

The hundredth time though..

 

The hundredth time he needs Stiles inside him.. needs to feel the swollen flesh of his mate spearing him wide open.. stabbing into him and soothing an ache deep within him that threatens to drive him over the edge and into madness.  Stiles always knows when he needs it, sometimes even before he does, and Derek thinks it’s almost instinct for his mate to take Derek’s body, heart and trust into his keeping and hold them safe.

 

Derek pulls his mouth off Stiles’ cock and looks up the lean, muscled body that’s his.. that nobody else gets to see.  His mate is a vision of perfect ivory skin, chocolate moles dotting across that perfection all wrapped in red silk and lace and it’s all his.  His head is spinning and he’s burning up like a fever is scorching through his veins.  “Need you Stiles.. need you to fuck me..” 

 

Stiles reaches down and pulls the silky fabric down and away from his cock and balls letting it bunch underneath and push his genitals up and out and Derek can’t control the shaky inhalation he makes at what looks like Stiles’ sex being presented to him like a fucking offering.  It’s bare, tender flesh, all the pubic hair long since removed, and his cock and balls somehow look vulnerable yet bigger.. skin flushed and radiating heat.  Stiles’ long slender fingers wrap around his cock and tug, almost roughly, up and down once then twice making it glisten temptingly with pre-come making Derek’s mouth flood with moisture.

 

“Get me wet.. do it sloppy..”  Stiles orders thrusting his cock unsteadily towards Derek’s face.  Werewolf reflexes lets him easily capture the swollen flesh in his mouth and then he’s greedily swallowing him down.. pushing into it.. his face and mouth fucking him, letting spit and pre-come spill over and coat his lips and chin.  Relaxes into it and lets his head bob up and down in an intricate dance of push and pull, suction and release that has Stiles groaning louder and louder, hips pumping faster and faster. 

 

“Derek..”  He manages to croak out and that’s all the warning Derek has before salty, hot fluid is spilling into his mouth and he moans happily, he’d missed this so much.. swallows and gulps it down not wanting to miss a drop.  Stiles’ come is thicker in texture, creamier than his feminine slick and he relishes it.  Stiles pulls back before pushing all the way in so his cock head taps the back of Derek’s throat and Derek’s eyes widen in surprised approval at the still rock hard cock in his mouth.

 

“It’s been a while..”  Stiles grins down at him, his eyes hot and burning as they trace over his wide open mouth stuffed with cock. 

 

“Good boy..”  Stiles praises him and Derek closes his eyes as ripples of pleasure course down his spine at the words.  He whines when Stiles pulls out and through slitted eyes he tries to chase after the dripping, flushed pink cock that waves in front of him almost taunting him with the knowledge of how delicious it tastes.

 

“Up.. up..”  Stiles growls and pulls at his black leather jacket only stopping when Derek is to his feet.. Stiles yanks at the leather and strips it off him.  “Get it off.”  He indicates his dark green dress shirt with a tilt of his chin and Derek doesn’t hesitate to pull it over his head and he and his wolf preen in pure pleasure when he hears Stiles moan and sees him lick his lips as his eyes run over Derek’s bare chest and abdomen. 

 

Derek lets Stiles move him into place in front of the mirror and he’s shaking with a want so deep and strong when he meets his husband’s dark pupil-blown eyes in the glass.  Stiles is standing right behind him, just slightly to his left and because they are the same height he can see Stiles’ face clearly over his shoulder and for the longest moment they can only stare at each other and it’s feeding the hunger.. stoking it higher and higher until it only takes the simplest movement to make it explode.  Derek swallows hard and he can see his throat visibly working in the mirror.. Stiles’ eyes lock onto the bobbing motion of his adam’s apple with all the intensity of a predator.

 

Stiles erupts, his lips pulling back to reveal his white teeth in a feral snarl.  His arms reach around Derek’s waist and he can only look down at the strong hands and long fingers that unbuckle his belt and he growls back needing those hands to touch him intimately.  His hips move, supple and boneless, going with Stiles’ jerky tugs on the belt, when it’s undone he then flicks open the button and lowers his zipper before pushing his pants and underwear down his thighs and calves to sit pooled at his feet.   His cock is achingly hard and hangs jutting out from between his thighs and pre-come is oozing from the slit and it feels good now that it’s free from confinement.. but he knows it’s going to feel so much better and it twitches and flexes almost in agreement.

 

“Lube..”  Stiles says harshly.

 

“Pocket..”  Derek rasps out.

 

Stiles reaches down and pulls out the packet from Derek’s pocket.  The feel of Stiles’ warm breath on his ass and the small of his back as he leans over has Derek weakly grabbing onto the edge of the wash basin and his hips tilt back and he can feel a hot burning length brush against him.  Gasping loudly, he glances up into the mirror and can see Stiles is just as affected, his head tilting back.. eyes closed as he swipes his pink tongue over his lower lip.  Colour burns hot and bright on Stiles’ high cheekbones and when he opens his eyes again there is hardly any golden amber left.. just the sliver of a ring of colour around his blown out dark pupils.

 

“Stiles..”  Derek needs him.. needs him now.

 

“I know baby.. I know..”  Stiles breathes out the words in a whisper.  “I wish I could prep you better.. with my mouth but I.. I don’t think I can wait.”

 

Derek nods his head.  “It’s okay.. it’s okay..”  He reassures him.

 

“No it’s not.. I don’t want to hurt you.. not ever..”  He grits his teeth and Derek can hear the packet of lube being torn open and goosebumps ripple over his skin at the sound.  His breath catches in his chest when he feels a slick finger probing between his ass cheeks and he bends further forward and Stiles’ finger begins to rub over his hole.  He can feel himself twitching in response and when his pucker traps the tip of Stiles’ finger he can feel his mate press against him tight.  The weight and feel of Stiles’ chest on his back isn’t a burden.. it’s a pleasure that floods his senses through his skin, knows that he’s going to be scenting vanilla and citrus on his own skin and Derek moans softly, overwhelmed.

 

Stiles presses deeper with his slick finger even as he kisses the tattoo that marks his back making Derek shiver.  Stiles quickly adds another finger and Derek can’t help the jolt through his body at the additional intrusion.. it’s too soon, he’s not quite ready and it stings and burns.. Stiles freezes and he looks at Derek’s face in the mirror with stark apology burning in his eyes.

 

“Sorry..”  He chokes out and Derek hushes him softly. 

 

“It’s okay Stiles.. I need you, I can’t wait anymore.. please..”  Even though he feels the stretching sting he needs more doesn’t care.. needs to feel his husband, his mate.. his everything within him.. moving within him.

 

For all that Stiles isn’t a wolf his ability to detect a lie is almost on par with one and his fingers still their movement as he looks at Derek so intently that he feels stripped bare before that gaze.  Breath held within his lungs is released in a rush when Stiles gives the minutest of nods acknowledging the truth of his words and removes his fingers. 

 

Derek trembles in anticipation when he feels the fat head of Stiles’ dick press against his hole and Stiles hands move to his hips, holding him steady.. fingers digging into his flesh almost on the edge of painful.

 

“Derek..”  Stiles says his name, voice low and filled with awe as he slowly pushes in and Derek takes a gasping, hitching breath at the intrusion and moves back to meet Stiles, ignoring the pinch of pain at his hips as Stiles tries to hold him in place.  He doesn’t stop moving until he can feel the heat of Stiles’ heavy balls meet his ass.  They pause and Derek can hear the rapid, gasping breaths that Stiles is making, trying to stifle the urge to start pounding he guesses with the way his hips rock shallowly into him.  It takes a moment for his healing to kick in and the pinching sting of the slight tearing is quickly repaired and now he just feels full.. so full and he has his mate inside him and it’s so good.

 

“Move..”  Derek says rawly, voice breaking.

 

Locking eyes in the mirror Stiles begins to move.  Hips ebbing and flowing in a rhythm that Derek follows all too easily and he’s losing his fucking mind at being filled and hollowed out over and over.  Fingers grip the porcelain basin, teeth bite viciously into his lower lip to stop the howling moans that threaten to burst out of him.  The mirror reflects glowing red eyes and he can feel a razor sharp fang pierce his lip.. his nervous system is overloaded and pleasure is pain and pain is pleasure and he can’t distinguish between all the sensations that are shooting through him.

 

One hand leaves Derek’s hip and slides up his spine to thread through his hair at the nape of his neck.. closing his eyes he arches his back seeking his mate’s touch.  Tangling and tugging, Stiles pulls on it and Derek can feel anticipation building in him.. he knows what’s coming.  Stiles is fucking into him not letting him settle into any rhythm now that he’s opened up and it’s so good.. easy.. then hard.. slow.. then fast before it’s changed all over again.  His cock bounces with each thrust and even that feels good.. feeling the rigid hardness bob and sway, slapping against his stomach every now and then when Stiles pushes even harder.

 

Stiles begins to talk and Derek can’t hear anything but his mate.  This is what he’s waited for.. when Derek’s inside Stiles, his mate seems to lose the ability to talk, like he’s fucked it out of him.. but when Stiles is fucking into Derek the filter falls away and the words pour out.. and such words.  Words he wishes he could find to tell Stiles how much he means to him, that would make him feel the way Derek does when Stiles speaks.

 

“Look at you..”  Stiles growls out, hips snapping.. his cock sliding smoothly in and out of Derek.  He tugs on Derek’s hair.. insisting.  “Look.”

 

Derek opens his eyes to see that somehow without realising it he’s bent right over the washbasin ass sticking out, Stiles is standing behind him, over him as he fucks into it.  His mouth is open and he’s panting, skin flushed and rosy at his throat and ears.. stripes of it over his cheekbones.  He’s so beautiful.

 

“You’re so fucking beautiful..”  Stiles echoes and Derek’s reeling in confusion.. who’s words are these?  “When I first saw you.. ughh..”  He pumps deeper.  “In the woods.. couldn’t believe my eyes.. thought my heart was gonna jump right out of my chest..”

 

“Scared..”  Derek mumbles.  “Ngghhh..”  Stiles angles his cock slightly and it’s tap, tap, tapping on a spot that sends waves of pulsing pleasure through his system and Derek starts to reach for his own cock, but Stiles stops in mid-stroke.

 

“Nuh uh..”  He leans down and whispers into Derek’s ear.  “My cock or nothing.. oh fuck..”  Stiles moans and Derek knows it’s because he’s clenched down unable to control himself.. because Stiles has done it to him before and it’s left him wrecked.. ruined.  Coming only on the sensations that Stiles lets him have.. only on his cock.  He grips the basin again and sighs heavily in relief when Stiles begins the fucking again.

 

“Scared yeah.. uhh.. you were pretty scary back then.. uhh.. growly and grumpy.. with good cause..”  He’s thrusting harder, letting his balls slap into Derek’s ass.. the sound a natural sexual metronome.  “Then I found you.. the real you.. after all the shit that went down.. oh yeah that’s it.. push back.. keep doing that and I’m gonna come..”

 

Stiles leans down over him pressing his chest into Derek’s back and wraps his arms around his chest all the while his hips keep up a rolling, undulating rhythm pushing the hard rod of flesh deep into him against **_that_** spot.  The one that’s starting to make black spots appear before Derek’s eyes.

 

“The real you.. the good man.. the kind one.. the gentle heart under the scar tissue.. I fell for you so hard and fast.. I still can’t believe it, you wanted me too.. now you’re mine..”  Stiles’ breathing is starting to speed up and his grip is tighter, he’s getting so close Derek can tell and he’s dragging Derek with him.. and he wants this to last forever, to hear that possessive tone in his mate’s voice as he’s pounding his ass with deft sure strokes.

 

“MINE.. GOD DAMN IT.. fuck it I’m gonna come.. gonna fill you up baby.. love you so damn much.. want you to come with me..”  His thrusts are erratic but still hitting the mark deep inside Derek and he’s so on edge, but it’s not until he feels the flex of Stiles’ cock within him, the throbbing heat and knows he’s being pumped full of his come that the sparks that had been edging his eyesight explode into white haze and he’s coming too.  Coming so good.. so long and hard that Derek can’t roar like he wants to, can’t howl or cry out, his muscles are locked tight and he’s frozen in a tableaux of the most extreme pleasure he’s ever known.  Watching the play of agonized ecstasy crossing his face in the mirror as his cock pulses out streams of come onto the floor.

 

Neither of them care to move for the longest time.  It’s only when Stiles’ cock softens and slides out of Derek’s ass that they are motivated to move.  There’s a particular satisfaction for Derek in feeling the hot stream of liquid that flows out of his hole and onto the backs of his thighs.  His werewolf healing means that he’s not left with the deep ache that Stiles often mentions after a good fucking, so the feel of Stiles’ come trickling out of him is a most wanted reminder of how much his mate wants him.

 

Stiles moistens the paper towel he has in his hands with warm water and gently, lovingly wipes over and around Derek’s hole.  Cleans him and strokes over his still trembling flesh with large soothing hands. 

 

Derek stands upright on legs that feel decidedly shaky and grabs hold of Stiles and hauls him in close, wrapping his arms around him and the feel of his mate’s naked masculine body pressed to his makes him smile.  Nuzzling into Stiles’ neck he reaches up and whispers against his ear.  “Lets go home.”

 

 

 

When Derek opens his eyes later that night the bedroom is still dark, but he’s the only one in their bed.  Stiles’ side is empty.  He listens intently.  The babies are still sleeping, he can hear Summer and Alek and the little soft puffing breaths they make, the little growling noise every now and then from Alek.  There are three heartbeats coming from the twins’ room, all steady and regular. 

 

Rolling off the bed Derek reaches down and grabs the sleep pants off the floor that he’d kicked off when he and Stiles had stripped down to nothing before climbing into bed.  Stiles had pleaded tiredness when Derek had pressed against him with an aching hard on, considering he’d changed sex that night and had two orgasms in the disabled toilets of an upmarket Country Club only to find Security waiting outside the locked door.. it was not surprising.  That they were now banned from the property was only to be expected considering the amount of noise they had been making.  Which made it the third public building that they were now banned from due to lewd behaviour, but Derek didn’t think it was this that was making his normally bubbly mate so quiet and morose.

 

On the way home Stiles had demanded that they pick up the twins and take them home too.  Luckily they were in the Jeep which still had the baby seats in place.  Stiles’ Dad and Melissa had been surprised to see them and even more surprised to see Stiles back to normal. 

 

The Sheriff had quite calmly opened his arms and drawn Stiles into a hug.  “Glad to see you again son.”  He’d whispered into Stiles’ ear.  Derek had turned away to give them some privacy and went with Melissa to gather their children up from where they were sleeping.  Now that he thought about it Derek realised that Stiles hadn’t held either Summer or Alek since before changing back into himself.

 

Able to see perfectly in the dark he doesn’t bother to turn on the lights as he walks from their bedroom across the hall to the twins’ room.  Stiles is standing looking down into the shared cot, with his wolf instincts developing Alek needs his sister close after sharing a womb with her for nine months.. needs that contact with pack and family.  Derek knows how he feels, as he moves behind his mate and slowly slides his arms around Stiles’ waist and draws him back, letting the warmth of his body soak into the cotton fabric of Stiles’ white t-shirt and sleep pants.  Stiles lifts his hands and let them settle on Derek’s forearms.  The gentle rub of Stiles’ thumb against his flesh is soothing.  Derek rests his chin on Stiles’ shoulder and watches the twins sleep.

 

“What if they don’t recognise me?”  Stiles whispers his voice reedy and thin breaking the dark silence.  “Scent is important for human babies as well as wolves.  What if I’m too different.. like this?”

 

“Then they’ll learn.”  Derek tilts his head and brushes his mouth over the hinge of Stiles’ jaw, drawn to the moles that dot it with unerring accuracy.   “Let’s go to bed.. all of us.”

 

Derek lets go of Stiles’ body and leans over the side of the cot and picks Summer up.  Brushing a kiss over her forehead he holds the stirring baby out to Stiles.  His mate tucks her into his shoulder as her little fists wave in annoyance at being disturbed, with a little sigh she nestles into Stiles and goes back to sleep.  Derek picks up Alek and the little cub squeaks out a little growling noise that makes him smile every time he hears his son make it.  Stiles settles him on his other shoulder when Derek passes him over and Alek whines and tries to hump his little body further up Stiles’ shoulder so he can bury his face against his father’s throat.  His little fingers open and close over and over until he settles making a soft contented noise that almost sounds like a little engine rumbling.

 

Stiles’ face lights up as he looks from one sleeping form to the other and then to Derek. 

 

“They know me.”  His voice is pitchy, yet happy and Derek wishes he had a camera right at this moment so he could capture that look on his mate’s face forever.

 

“Bed.. now.”  Derek guides Stiles and the twins to their bedroom keeping his hand resting on the small of Stiles’ back.  They quickly settle with Summer and Alek in the middle of the bed between them.  Derek can hardly breathe as he sees his family sharing his bed, feeling the warmth of his daughter’s body pressing against his.. it reminds him of times when he and his brother and sisters would pile into their parent’s bed and cuddle and laugh and.. be happy.  He never thought he would feel that again and yet here he is, all because of one man.  His mate.. his husband.. his love.

 

He looks across to Stiles and sees him watching him back and he can’t resist reaching across his children and cupping his face as he rubs his thumb across beautiful high cheekbones.

 

“Thank you.”  He wants to add more.. wants to say thank you for giving me the world, but his throat feels clogged up with emotion and his chest aches so fiercely with love and want and need.. even more so when Stiles turns his head and presses a burning open-mouthed kiss into the palm of his hand before he whispers softly.

 

“Happy anniversary baby.”

 

**_Epilogue_ **

 

20 months later..

 

Stiles watches Derek from the Camaro’s passenger seat as he moves around the petrol bowser.  Can feel his pants get tight when he looks at that fine ass on display in black denim.. it never gets old, the knowledge that all of that hotness is his and his alone. 

 

“Do you want anything?”  Derek’s voice breaks into his rapidly lascivious thoughts.  Looking across at where he leans into the window Stiles smiles at his husband.

 

“Just water please.”  Derek smiles back and Stiles can feel the expected hit in his solar plexus.  It gets him everytime.  The fact that since their family had grown Derek’s smiles appeared more often.. were bigger, wider.. more dazzling was an unexpected bonus.  Not that he hadn’t smiled ever before.. there was just an ease about them now.

 

He looks across to the queue in front of the station’s attendant.  It’s long and already Stiles can feel a twitch of boredom in his fingers.  Pulls out his mobile to play a game when he realises that his battery is practically out of charge. 

 

All those celebratory phone calls he guesses had drained it.  But, he’d had to let everyone know that they’d passed the first steps in the adoption process and that soon there would be another Stilinski-Hale let loose on Beacon Hills.  They haven’t met their next child yet it’s too soon, but the meeting with the agency had gone really well.. really, really well surprisingly, considering he’d been nervous and Derek had been downright near on the verge of a breakdown.  When the counsellor had given them a nod of approval at the end he’d been fully prepared to leap over and catch his mate before he passed out.. was kinda disappointed that it hadn’t been necessary though.

 

Stiles picks up Derek’s phone from the middle console and flicks through his apps when he sees the video file and he knows he’s smirking when he sees it, can feel the way his mouth stretches and pulls in just that way when people tell him to stop it.  This file is bigger than the one on his phone.. the one Derek had sent to him after and curiosity is too much for him and he swipes his fingertip over it to play.

 

Yep it starts the same.  There he is.. he wishes now that he’d worn a slightly lower cut top because damn he’d had a mighty fine rack if he did say so himself when he was a girl.

 

**_Stiles is giggling uncontrollably picturing the look on his Dad’s face when he gets a load of him now.  Derek is off camera and Stiles holds a finger up to his lips and mischievously is ‘shhhing’ his mate even though he’s not said a word._ **

****

**_Opening the front door to the Stilinski home he calls out in an exaggerated deeper voice “Hey Dad..”_ **

****

**_“Stiles?”  Comes his Dad’s voice from above them and Stiles moves near the stairwell, one hand on the bannister and calls up._ **

****

**_“Yeah that one.. the one that usually calls you Dad.” He snickers before turning back to Derek and whispers.. “Make sure you get a good shot of his face.”_ **

****

**_He turns his back to the stairs and waits, Derek’s got the camera trained on the stairs and his father comes down them in trackpants and an old Creedance Clearwater Revival t-shirt.  He pauses on the second step and looks across to where Stiles has his back to him before flicking a shuttered glance straight at the camera.. the camera his husband is holding, before giving a little nod and then as though a switch has been flicked his Dad’s expression changes to what Stiles thinks of his only slightly exasperated one as opposed to ‘extremely exasperated’ followed by the classic ‘what the fuck have you done now’ look._ **

****

Stiles presses pause.  Holding the phone in his hands he looks at it for the longest time.  He doesn’t remember seeing that footage.. that look his Dad gives Derek on the version he has.  Turning he looks across the petrol station and sees that Derek’s not even half way down the queue yet.  Looking back down Stiles presses play.

 

**_Stiles turns around with arms wide and a loud “Ta dahhhhh..”_ **

****

**_Watching his Dad’s face he sees it and wonders how he never noticed at the time or when he’s watched the copy he has.  His Dad flinches.  It’s there for the briefest of split-seconds before he reels back almost comically and yells.. “Stiles.. what the hell have you done?”_ **

****

**_“Now Dad that’s no way to talk to a lady.. especially your daughter.”  Stiles walks up to him and wraps his arms around his Dad’s waist before burying his face in his chest.  The camera captures a look on his Dad’s face that he’s not seen in a long time.. it’s grief, before Derek so obviously, now that he knows, drops it down so his Dad’s face is out of the shot._ **

****

**_The shot flicks back up when his Dad looks suspiciously at his boobs when they pull apart.  “They’re real??  How?”_ **

****

**_“Yes Dad..”  He cups them.  “These puppies are all genuine Stilinski, manufactured with Deaton’s help.”_ **

****

**_“Oh my God.. you planned this?  I thought you’d drunk the wrong magic potion or something had blown up.”_ **

****

**_“This isn’t Hogwarts Dad.”  Stiles smirks._ **

****

**_“Is this where you tell me you’ve always wanted to be a girl?”  His Dad looks him over.  “Because that’s okay too.. I mean I handled the bi thing okay.. didn’t I?”_ **

****

**_“Yes you handled it brilliantly and no.. this is only temporary.”_ **

****

**_“Oh thank Christ.”  His Dad slaps his hand across his eyes rubbing them wearily._ **

****

**_“Until I have the baby.”  Stiles slaps his hand over his mouth and watches as his Dad turns pale and sways.  “Oh shit Dad I didn’t mean to.. sit down.. I’ll get you some water..”  Stiles bolts down the passageway to the kitchen._ **

****

**_His Dad is sitting on the second step of the staircase when Derek moves to sit next to him, the camera is still switched on but now it points to the ground and Stiles has perfect vision of the tan carpeted steps._ **

****

**_“You know he doesn’t see it.”  Derek is speaking softly.  “He’d be devastated if he thought he hurt you this way.”_ **

****

**_“I know.. thanks for the warning though son.. if I’d not known and seen him like that I.. I..”  His Dad’s voice is shaky.  “He’s just so like her..”_ **

****

**_They stop talking when he obviously has come back his voice is muffled but he can still understand it when he says “Here Dad.. are you okay?”_ **

****

**_“Yes Stiles I’m okay.. so you’re a girl for now and you’re having a baby.” His Dad’s voice is unsurprisingly steady.. maybe it’s from being a cop for so long.. maybe it’s from being his Dad for so long, but he’s calmer than even Stiles had anticipated._ **

****

**_“Yes.. our baby.”  Stiles remembers holding his hand out to Derek then and the pride and happiness on his mate’s face as he took it in his._ **

****

**_“It’s not dangerous then?”  An edge of concern threads through his Dad’s voice._ **

****

**_“Nah.. I’m a real girl with all the working parts and lots of women have babies everyday.. piece of cake.”_ **

****

**_“My son is a real girl.. yep I need a drink seeing as.. holy crap I’m going to be a grandfather..”  The vision jiggles and there’s a tap against the microphone which sounds loud and echoes.  The screen goes black._ **

 

Stiles looks out the window and can feel his chest tighten when he thinks about what he’s seen.  His husband had protected both he and his Dad from serious hurt when it involved the memory of his Mom.  The version that he has is about a minute and a half shorter and very much edited thanks to a certain Alpha he’s sure.  He returns the phone to the middle console after flicking back to the main screen.

 

He pulls down the sun visor and looks in the little mirror.  They’re right he doesn’t see it.  Objectively, he knows he takes after his Mom with his hair and eye colour, but his features.. she was just so beautiful that he can’t even.. no there’s really no comparison in his eyes.  All he can do is try and remember that to his Dad he does look like her and try and limit the painful effect without denying that he is John **_and_** Claudia Stilinski’s son and has inherited many parts from both of them.

 

He looks across and sees that Derek is finally at the start of the queue and about to pay.  Making a quick decision he scoots over the gear stick and slides into the driver’s seat.  When Derek walks back to the car he doesn’t even falter merely quirks an eyebrow as he walks around to get in the passenger side.

 

“You sure?”  Derek asks when he sits down.

 

“Yeah, feel like driving if that’s okay.. you can get a snooze in if you like, we’ve still got an hour to go before we get home and I know you didn’t get much sleep last night.”  Stiles takes the offered bottle of water and has a few mouthfuls before screwing the cap back on tight and passing it back to Derek.  He starts the engine and drives smoothly back onto the main road all the while plotting how to repay his wonderful husband who takes care of him and protects him.. even from himself.

 

Derek wakes up, stretching slowly as he blinks owlishly looking around before a frown settles upon his face.  Stiles is turned slightly in his seat, just sits and watches him for one moment.

 

“Stiles.. where are we?”  Derek looks at the edge of the preserve, the trees casting long shadows in the early evening.

 

“Well.. I got to thinking.  Since Dad and Melissa have the twins.. I thought you might like to play a game with me.”  Stiles purrs out the last few words and can see the instant effect it has on his mate.  Derek’s wide awake and tension is thrumming throughout his body where he holds himself so rigidly.

 

“What sort of game?”  Derek growls out between fangs that have appeared seemingly from nowhere, his eyes flash red and Stiles swallows hard when he sees Derek slide his hands under his thighs and he strongly suspects it’s to stop himself from reaching across and grabbing him right now.

 

“Your favourite..”  Stiles sucks his top lip into his mouth before releasing it with a decided pop.  “Hide and seek.”

 

Derek rolls his head as he snarls, nostrils flaring in time with the heavy panting breaths that make his broad chest move up and down almost violently.

 

“A ten minute start is all I want.”  Stiles clicks the release on his seatbelt.

 

“Two.”  Derek leans in close and breathes in deeply.

 

“Give me a break.. 8.”

 

“Four.”  Derek snarls.

 

“Five.. my final offer.” 

 

“Deal.”  Derek tilts his head as he looks at him.  “What have I done to deserve this?”

 

Stiles considers for one moment placing his hand over the other man’s heart, before saying hoarsely.  “Loved me.”

 

Derek’s chest vibrates with a low rumble.  “Always.. four minutes.”

 

“Hey.. no wait..”  Stiles struggles to open the car door practically falling onto the forest floor in his haste.  Derek leans over the seats to look down at him, his lips pulled back into a smirk that reveals his fangs.

 

“Three and a half..”  Stiles scrambles to his feet and starts to run.  Darting and weaving amongst the trees he can feel the seconds tick by relentlessly.  The howl that echoes through the forest still seems to have come too quickly for his liking and he pushes on.. can feel the burn in his thighs and calves.

 

The rustle of leaves being stirred up on the forest floor under his feet sounds loud in his ears, but not as loud as the snapping crashing noises of something.. someone moving through the undergrowth toward him at speed.

 

He can hear the heavy tread of running feet behind him and pushes himself to sprint harder.. the growling is getting louder.. he can practically feel hot breath on the nape of his neck so when the hard body of his mate tackles him it’s not a surprise.  Derek rolls so that he protects Stiles from the fall by cushioning him from the ground with his own body.  When their momentum has stopped Derek swiftly rolls and pins Stiles face down to the cool earth.

 

“Mate.. mine..”  He growls into Stiles’ ear even as he grinds his thick cock against Stiles’ ass.  Stiles looks over his shoulder and can see the hunger flaring across Derek’s face as he reaches back and rubs his hand against Derek’s jaw.

 

“Yes yours.. my mate.. my husband.”  The ridges that have formed between his burning red eyes in his Beta form ease when Derek looks down at his mate.  There’s a tenderness in the expression that contrasts so wildly with the way he hauls Stiles up onto all fours with his ass in the air and yanks and pulls at his clothes until there is nothing between their skin at all.. it leaves Stiles breathless and aching.

 

Derek opens the packet of lube he's ripped out of his pocket with his claws and dribbles it over his cock before pushing his way into Stiles who moans in pure pleasure at the stretch and burn.

 

“Husband.. your husband..”  Derek repeats over and over as he thrusts deeply, to Stiles it’s the sweetest sound.


End file.
